Faction Boarding School
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Tris is forced to go to Faction Boarding School where she meets new friends, and a new life. Will Tris get to make a move on her secret crush, or will her friends carry her away? Will Tris ever really break away from Abnegation and live her life? She may learn to laugh and have fun, but is she Dauntless? (There's lots like this but, obviously, I want you to read mine!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character or anything. It all belongs to Veronica Roth**

Tris's POV

I roll out of bed at four A.M., way too early for my taste. Despite leaving my annoyingly boring lifestyle, I dread going. My parents went excitedly, my brother is going excitedly, and here I am, going unwillingly. I have nothing against this place, well okay maybe I do. They make you 'choose' a whole new life style, yet you have no conscious say in it! Worst of all, it is a boarding school! Nobody likes school in general, but replacing a week of school with school around the clock, then you will be begging to be thrown into jail.

I take a warm, slow shower; sure that this very well may be my last. I sigh heavily and finish my last minute packing. I cannot believe my parents are throwing us out! At first, I had thought it was because they could not get enough of each other with us upstairs. That can't be it; they are Abnegation after all. This could be the last time I live on the same street as my parents. Heck, we all know it is the last time, not even my brother is pretending that I am going to be Abnegation. They prefer that once we are put into one of their faction, that we cannot live on the street of another member from a different faction. It has to do with a mixing of factions does not end well.

Celeb and I are not twins, but we both qualify for the school at the same time. It is exactly what I want, my brother there to scold me every wrong move I make. Secretly, I am almost looking forward to it. It may be my one chance to be who I want to be and do what I want to do. Question is who am I?

I wave to my parents looking out the train window. I try and hide the tears, but it is no use. Celeb will notice sooner or later, but maybe he won't comment on it.

It is a family tradition that I go here. In fact, you cannot come to this school unless you are the ancestors of the first set of students or teachers. They even take DNA samples to make sure. I should consider this as a high privilege, for they have amazing high school test scores. Whoop-de-do! It is actually required for us to come, we cannot say no. The only way is to get expelled, which is not an option. So, I am stuck here.

According to my parents, we were grown in the Abnegation style, and it is very rare, but not impossible, for Abnegation children to belong to a different faction. That means I will, once again, become the odd one out in the place that is suppose to be most suited for me. Yippee! I decide to take a nap for the daylong train ride.

Celeb shakes me awake as we enter the schoolyard. My jaw drops at the beauty! Everything is so sparkly and clear and new. I get a little excited now that I am here. When we step off the train along with the rest of the Abnegation kids, all the other students swarm us. I can hear most of them calling us either "Stiffs" or "Newbie's."

We go to the lobby and wait for our turn to see what faction we belong to. This determines who I am acquainted with, whom I have class with, and most importantly, whom my roommate will be picked out of. "Beatrice Prior, you're up. Third door to the left," the lady calls. I scramble past her and into my room. There is a long white table with the thin tissue paper I am suppose to sit on, like at the doctor's office. A lady walks in and she tells me that her name is Tori.

After some while of testing she walks out of the room. "Okay, Beatrice I am happy to inform you that you are to be placed in Dauntless, my faction, due to you athletic abilities, fitness, and, of course, your bravery. Welcome. Follow me to your room. Your schedule is in the packet on your bed," Tori starts to say, once she walks back in. This is news, of all factions; it is the least understanding one.

We begin the many steps up to whichever floor I am on. I have my luggage trailing behind me, heavily. "Understand that I am your assigned councilor and am here for you whenever you have questions. Being in dauntless, I expect you to not need my help after the first three days, but in an emergency I will help you at anytime. If the charts are correct, then you are originally from an Abnegation family.

"You are the children who do not shadow a person the year before, so you will not have as much information as the others. Know this, love this, and live this. We have a saying, Faction before blood, which we take quite seriously here. Stay with your faction while on school grounds, and we encourage you to stay with your faction after you leave here as well. Ah, here we are. Sorry if I got your head spinning, but your roommate should be able to fill you in on the rest. Here are your keys, good luck," and with that, she is bounding down the steps.

I take a deep breath before opening the door. Immediately, I am overwhelmed. There are a total of five people in here, two of which are guys. "Uh, sorry, I must have the wrong room," I say, turning to leave.

"Hold it! What's your name, shorty? If you are Beatrice Prior, then you got the right place," a loud, piercing voice practically screams in my ear.

"One, do not call me Beatrice, or shorty for that matter. I go by…" I trail off, trying to figure out a name that suits me. "Tris. Two, why do you have so many people here?"

"Yay! You're here! Yes, yes, yes! Everybody out! Out, out, out. Tris and I have some catching up to do," the same girl says, shoeing people out the door. Before he can be shoved out, a guy walks up to me and takes my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, madam," the guy says in a fake British accent, bowing as well. He is extremely hot, but I yank my hand back anyway.

"Uriah, what did I say about not scaring her?" the unnamed girl screams at the boy named Uriah. She shuts the door. "Hi, I'm your roommate, Christina. So, lets take a look at your clothes, shall we?"

Oh boy, this will be one eventful year. Somehow, I find myself grinning.

**Author's Note: I know, I know. It's bad. This is my first story, and I am not expecting for a lot of people to read it. Don't make fun of it, but hey, constructive critism can't hurt too much. So if one person reads this, I will be happy, for now. I know it is short, but I normally can't stop writing! This is only short because if nobody likes it a lot then I didn't waste too much time. Review and tell me if I should continue. It's suppose to continue, but that depends on if somebody reads it or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you have figured out by now that I am not the owner of these awesome people, that'd be Veronica Roth!**

Tri's POV

"So now that we have gotten rid of all…that, we need to get you new clothes! Let's go shopping!" Christina squeals. I try to protest, be we both know it's worthless. Apparently, my clothes were to bland. We go to the school's little mall type of place. They have a lot of stores for a school, which is really odd. She drags me into a Goth looking store, which is so not my taste.

"Christina, this isn't my style! Why do I have to dress like this but you don't?" I question.

Her amazing answer is, "I'm not making you Goth, Tris. I'm just getting a few things from here. Black, one of Dauntless's favorite color, and this place is full of black!" she tells me. I breathe a sigh of relief; at least I won't look like I'm going to a funeral. These clothes look…exciting, but I don't think I'll be able to fill them out with my twelve-year-old body. Nonetheless, Christina pushes me into a dressing room with my arms filled with clothes. I show her every outfit, and refuse to even try a dress. We end up getting a ton of black clothes and two dresses instead of eight.

"Umm, thank you?" I ask her, not sure if I like it or not. I really wasn't planning on spending most of my money this early on.

"Oh no problem, anytime, I love shopping! After we get you some make-up, then I can introduce you to the rest of us!" She says, walking into a make-up store. I groan but follow. The first days aren't always exciting, especially spent shopping. "Now, there is Uriah, which you've met. In the room earlier there was also Will, the other guy who's pretty hot as well, Marlene, the girl who I suspect likes Uriah, but do not tell a soul! Oh, there was also Lynn, the girl with a shaved head. She kind of scared me in the beginning, but she will grow on you. So did you have many friends before you came?" she asks me so fast I'm not sure how her mouth can stop. It's like on a motor!

"Not really, no. I was raised Abnegation, so we were taught to do good for others, and that left no time to talk, let alone hang out," I tell her. She begins finding me a shade of eye shadow, and that is where I stop her. "Listen, we both know you aren't going to make me pretty. I will take the mascara and eye liner, but you'll have to show me how to use it," I say clearly. The only reason I agreed to the eyeliner was because it my eyes pop and took attention away from my large nose.

"Fine, come on I'm sure they're all dying to meet you!" she says, pulling me to the check out counter.

After we pay, we begin walking back to our room. "Now, across from our room are Marlene and Lynn. Beside of them are Shauna and her roommate. We don't hang with her roommate; Shauna said she is very weird," Christina says, knocking on Shauna's door. Out pops a girl who seems to be older than I by about one year. She seems familiar. "Shauna, meet Tris. She is my roommate! Tris, Shauna is a year above us, as are Zeke and Four, but you still probably have classes with them."

"Hi Tris. I'm Shauna, welcome to Dauntless. I'm also Lynn's sister," Shauna says. I shake her hand awkwardly. I hate shaking hands.

"Okay, we'll catch up to you later, she needs to meet a lot of people," Christina says with a wave. She ushers me to the room across from us. I feel like I'm in a hotel, all the rooms are so nice. She knocks on the door and says before anybody answer, "Shauna is also dating Zeke." The door pulls open.

"What's up Christina, Shorty," the shaved headed girl says. Lynn. She nods he head at both of us and welcomes us into the room. I am getting annoyed of being called Shorty.

"This is Tris, who seems super quiet all the time," she begins.

"Compared to you, Christina, Uriah must be quiet," the other girl says, Marlene, says with a laugh. I chuckle a little, too. Christina is scowling and hops on the bed.

"So guys, since our classes begin on Monday, in five days, I was thinking we should all hang out by the Chasm, you know play a little truth or dare! On Friday?" Lynn says. She seems excited by the idea of hanging by the Chasm, whatever that is.

"Sounds perfect, I'll go tell Uriah. Oh, all the other guys, too!" Marlene says. I think I see her blushing a little on her cheek, but I don't point it out.

"We'll come too, Tris needs to meet the guys. Hey Tris, have you ever hung out with boys, like boys your age and out of your family?" she asks me. Oh no, this isn't good.

"Not really, why? Is that a bad thing?" I ask, suddenly a little nervous.

"Oh no, you'll have a great time," Lynn says. They all laugh, but I don't get it. We walk out the door, headed to meet the guys.

"So, at the other end of the hall, we have Uriah and Will in one room. Beside them we have Zeke, Uriah's brother, and Four," Christina says.

"Who is Four? That's an odd name for somebody," I say. They both laugh, a little nervously.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Tris? I'm sure he will be more than happy to tell," Christina says and Marlene bursts out laughing. "He just isn't one to talk, Tris. He seems a little scary at times. I'd stay clear of him."

They shouldn't have said that, it just makes me more curious. They open the door, not even knocking, how nice. There stand four tall guys. I recognize Uriah and Will, but the other two are a mystery to me.

"Welcome, new one. Let me introduce you. Here stands Sir William, alongside him is Sir Zeke, and, last but not least, Sir Four!" Uriah says in another fake accent. We all crack up, well the girls do. Four seems annoyed, along with Zeke. Will just smirks.

"So guys, we are planning a truth or dare match by the Chasm Friday. Who's in?" Marlene asks. I've never really played truth or dare, but I've heard of it. They are all in on it. We decide to stay and hang out, a little to my discomfort. They are all playing a video game on their TV, so I sit on the bed and watch. A few seconds later, I feel somebody sit next to me. I look over to see Four. Instantly, I remember Christina's warning, but brush it off. If being around Four is daring, then I'm suppose to do it, I am in Dauntless.

"So, Tris, how are you liking Dauntless so far?" he asks me. I'm surprised by his question; most people just want to know how weird it is coming from Abnegation.

"What's not to like? I've been paraded around the mall, buying clothes that a definitely too small for me, and then meeting a bunch of people. Woo hoo!" I say sarcastically.

"You'll learn to love it. By the way, the Chasm is a cliff that drops off into a rocky river far below. Don't fall or jump in there, it's certain death. It's our regular hang out place," he explains. He must have caught my confused face earlier.

"Of course, always a bright idea," I mutter. I can already tell I may actually have a life here. You could say I'm a little excited.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm happy people are reading this! I'll try to update again today, we finally have a snow day! Of course, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I promise, things will get exciting, the first chapters are always boring for my writing. I have to set it all, but now it will be exciting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. If I owned it, then Allegiant wouldn't have ended so sadly.**

Tris POV

You could say the next day is was a blur. I mostly got settled into my room. I barely even went out, no matter how much Christina begged. Once I finished decorating, Christina and I went shopping, but this time I enjoyed it. We were shopping for appliances for our room. They provided us with a microwave, oven, and kitchen area. We ended up buying a TV, blender, mini fridge, and tons of food. We also went shopping for decor and things to give life to the room. We bought a couch, a beanbag chair, and two new desks; the old ones they gave us barely even opened the drawers. Thank goodness they gave us huge rooms, but somehow, it doesn't even feel cramped.

I didn't even notice that is was Friday until Christina said that the guys were coming here before we go to the Chasm. That's how I end up like this, sitting on the bathroom counter, letting Christina doll me up. "Tris, close your eyes! Seriously, do you want to be poked in the eye?" Christina demands. I do as she says. Once she finishes with me, I watch her do her own eyes. She actually forces me to use lip-gloss! Ugh! There is a knock on the door and I almost squeal in delight! I run to open the door, but Christina says, "Wait! Tris, you aren't even dressed yet. Hurry, either put on the dress or the skirt, I won't allow shorts! Oh, put a tank top under your shirt, you'll need it!" That's a scary thought! I take off my pajamas and put on the outfit. I'm going with the skirt, but it is so tight it feels like a dress anyway.

"Tris, Christina, if you don't open this door soon, then we are coming in," I hear somebody say. I think it was Will. Christina nods her head, telling me she is decent. I open the door. "Well, it's about time little lady."

"Again, stop with those nick names!" I say. "But, it's a good thing your all hear! We are having some trouble! Who knows how to fix a mini refrigerator?" I ask, looking to each one. Finally, Four steps up.

"Come on, if you bought it where we did, it's sure to break again. I'll show you how fix it," he says. I lead him to the kitchen area. The rooms amaze me at how large they are. We have our beds and living room joined, but there is plenty of room for the TV and couch. Then, we have a double sink bathroom with a shower. That is like a Jack and Jill bathroom, but it leads to the kitchen instead. The kitchen is small, but it is better than nothing. Our closets are also in our large living room/bedroom.

"See, the problem is that we can't control the temperature. It is at hot but yester day it was cool. It won't change, no matter what we do to the thermostat," I tell Four. He bends down and takes off the back. There are so many tubes and wires I am lost.

"Okay, see this tube? It's not connected. It happens a lot to these fridges. Ours does the same thing. It happens often, so watch how to fix it," he tells me. I mean to watch what he does, but I get distracted. He is really a sight to watch when he is working. "Got it?" he asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod my head and turn the temperature down.

"Thank you, Four. How did you know to do that?" I ask him curiously.

"Practice, come on I think it's almost time to go," Four says. I begin feeling nervous. "What's wrong, Tris?"

"Well, I've never played truth or dare, and the way Christina made it sound…I'm a little nervous, okay?" I snap at him. I'm normally not so rude.

"You should be considering Uriah is going to target you because you are new. Just be happy he doesn't suspect whom you like, yet," he says. I get a feeling it has happened to him.

"Why? Does he know who you like?" I ask him. I really want to know whom he likes.

"No, but something like that has happened before to a few people," he says. I don't totally trust him. I think Uriah must know something. I shrug and walk through the bathroom to see everyone has arrived. I guess we all are leaving together.

"Well, well, well, where have you two been for so long?" Uriah says mischievously. I tell him about the refrigerator, but I know he doesn't buy it, even though its true. Surely he doesn't suspect something between Four and I? Four is a whole two years older than me; I'm surprised Four isn't two grades above us. Besides, I think Christina was right; he is really scary at times. No, not scary, more mysterious.

"Come on, we'll show you the way to the Chasm, Tris. Christina and the girls are going to get the drinks and food and Uriah and Will are going to get the music," Zeke says.

"Can't I just go with Christina?" I ask. I haven't really talked to Zeke and Four much. They are older and intimidating.

"Why not us? We'll get to know you! Let's go," he says, dragging me out the door. I glance back and see Shauna laughing her ass off. This is just great. I follow behind Zeke and Four silently for most of the way. I can't stand the silence any longer.

"So you two are both a year above me?" I ask. I can't think of much else.

"Yeah, we could be two years, but I was held back a year. Four's super smart so I don't know his excuse," Zeke says, pushing Four on the shoulder.

"I would have been the youngest and my-" he cuts himself off. "I stayed an extra year of kindergarten so now I'm the oldest. Well besides Zeke," he says. He doesn't offer much room for conversation where as Zeke doesn't stop talking to Four about who knows what. Finally, I hear the sound of rushing water. "And here you will find the almighty Chasm."

"Wow, this place is beautiful! You come here a lot?" I ask them. They nod their heads and sit a small distance away from the edge. There is also a gate separating us form the edge, but it is small and anybody could easily fall over it. I sit next to them.

"So Tris, how many boyfriends did you have before you came?" Zeke asks. Suddenly, I understand how he is so much like his brother. Annoying at times.

"Why do you want to know?" I snap back. I'm not sure of the answer he was looking for, but I know it wasn't zero.

"No reason. So see anybody you like so far?" he asks me. What is with this guy? He's constantly grinning and asking overly personal questions. Maybe I'll have to do the same.

"It's been two days. Of course, not," I say to him. "So Zeke how long have you and Shauna been dating?" I ask him, a smirk appearing on my face. I can see Four slightly shaking him head, but I don't care. I want to know.

"Since last year, what's it to you?" he says sharply. This is the exact reaction I was expecting.

"Oh are we getting feisty now?" I say, laughing. Four joins in. I can tell Zeke isn't used to being joked at.

"Okay, you've had your fun, Short Cakes. I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into. I make the best dares. You could always pick truths, but that's not very Dauntless of you if you do…" he warns. I feel myself go pale white. I glance at Four, expecting him to show some sympathy. I see his dark eyes looking at me, contemplating.

"Don't call me that," I say. Then, everybody arrives. I see a two people I don't recognize. They introduce them as Peter and Lauren. I also see Tori, too. Great, here are more people to watch out for.

**AN: Review and stuff! I'm a little worn for the day, even though I did nothing. I will only post more if I get reviews! At least two! Truth or Dare is coming up next! Be excited! I'd appreciate it if anybody would send me some good ideas for some dares! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Obviously, I can't have been the genius Veronica Roth. She owns the characters!**

**AN: Let's have some fun! Told you I can't stop writing! They keep getting longer!**

* * *

Tris POV

We end up sitting in a huge circle. I am across from Christina. Sadly, I sitting between Four and Uriah from the beginning, considering we were the first here. I begin getting extremely nervous. Zeke is on Four's left, then Shauna beside Zeke. Uriah is beside of me on the right and Marlene on the other side. Beside Marlene is Lynn, who's beside Peter, and then Lauren. Beside Lauren is Christina and then Will, whose also beside of Shauna.

Zeke begins; "We all know the rules of-" Four bumps him in the side and whispers in his ear. Zeke scowls and nods his head. "Of Truth or Dare, but I'm going to explain again. You have to do what you're told or asked. If you chicken out, then you must take off an article of clothing, only shirts, shorts, underwear, and bra's count. Let's begin with…" Zeke stood up and got in the circle, spinning while holding his finger out toward people. Somebody yelled for him to stop and his finger landed on Uriah.

"Okay, who wants to be the lucky winner? Nobody? Too bad, let's go with good ole Christina! Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks. I wonder if they play this often, because people were cringing when his look landed on them.

Now, Christina pales but tells him, "Dare." She is one brave soul.

"I dare you to go hit on one of the Abnegation girls. You have to make it sound that if she goes out with you, it would brighten your day," Uriah says. My jaw drops, along with Christina's.

"Why you little ass wipe! I should chuck you over the Chasm! Fine, I'll do it," she grumbles at him. I am surprised she's going to do it! This will be hilarious. We all follow her across the yard, to the little building with the Abnegation children. "How about that one?" Uriah nods his head.

"Wait, no! I know her. She lived on my street. She will say no, I'm sure of it. Do that girl, the one feeding bread to the birds. Make sure you seem depressed!" I tell her. She gives me a death stare, but she heads out. We can barely hear them speaking.

Christina walks up to the girl. "Hey babe. So I've had this huge crush on you and I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend. I've been really sad lately and I think you would cheer me up! What do you say? Want to be my boo?" She is a surprisingly good actress! The girl stares at her uncomfortably.

"Of course, anything to help cheer you up," the girl says. She offers Christina her hand. I am taken back! I suspected all Abnegation kids were raised to follow God! This is hilarious.

"Okay, one second," Christina says. She turns around and looks at us. She mouths the words, what do I do? Uriah must be telling her something because soon she turns to the girl. "I'm sorry, I don't get to see you up close much. I'm afraid I've been mistaken. Wrong girl. You are a wonderful girl, thank you. I have to go." And with that, she dashes to us. We are all laughing so hard my stomach is killing me. I finally stop laughing as soon as we sit down.

"Uriah, that was the worst dare I've done! Okay, let's get some revenge. Marlene, choose truth or dare?" Christina finally says.

"Dare, but how does this get revenge on Uriah?" Marlene says. I think I can see where this is leading.

"Oh, you will see here in about five minutes. I dare you to take you to eat five chips, separately, off of Uriah's crotch," Christina says. That girl has a dirty mind; I think that one is worse than Uriah's dare!

"Barbeque or plain?" Marlene says. Uriah's eyes bulge of his head.

"Do I not have a say in this?" Uriah demands. Both girls shake their heads. Marlene begins with the first chip. Somehow, she keeps her face serious. Uriah's, however, is as red as a tomato! On the second chip, her teeth snag his pants for a second. "Hey, watch it!" By the fourth chip, I am rolling on the floor with laughter, as is everybody else. Finally, on the fifth chip, Marlene meets Uriah's eyes and she grins.

"How was it, Marlene?" I ask her.

"Eh, kind of stale," she replies seriously. Finally, after what feels like ten minutes of laughing, we all settle down. "Tris, truth or dare?" I whip my head around. What did she just say?

"Erm…-," I say. I wonder how I can squirm out of this one. "Dare." Before she can tell me what to do, Uriah comes over and speaks in her ear. She grins and looks at him.

"I dare you to get totally drunk," she says. I shoot daggers at Uriah; no doubt this was his idea.

"Well, you see this…" I trail off, realizing nobody is buying my story. "I don't see how this is a dare! What if I get so drunk I end up falling off the Chasm?" I ask them. I want almost any other dare than this.

"Well, since you are new, I can give you another option. You have three options. Take off a piece of clothing, do the first dare, or do the second. I cannot tell you the second one. If you choose it, there is no backing out, not even doing the clothing rule. FYI, your tank top would come off with your shirt as well," Marlene says. This is even worse! I decide to be full-out Dauntless this time.

"I'll go for dare two, it's the most dauntless, and I'm sure." I say, trying to convince myself of that as well. I look to Four, who grimaces.

"Okay, I get to pick to two people to help me out on this, newbie! Christina, I'll pick you, but you can't hold back. She did make you dare worse you know. Of course, Uriah too," she says. I flinch. So far, they've been the only two, but I know it will be bad. "And, for the new girl, we will add in Zeke, the Dare King." I whip my head to her to find all four of them ginning. I fall against Four, groaning. Then, I stand; ready to take what I chose. After some time, they finally speak.

"We dare you, Tris, to streak across the lawn in front of the school, butt naked, singing to We Can't Stop," Zeke says, grinning evilly. I want to collapse, I want to cry, but more than anything, I want revenge.

"Consider it done, but you all have to be far enough away that you only see my silhouette. Christina will be the one to be close enough to see that I am naked. And, after this, no more calling me a newbie. I am pretty sure most of you wouldn't do this," I say sternly, not letting them change it.

"Wait, this doesn't count for her initiation does it?" I hear somebody say; I think it was the boy named Peter.

"What initiation?" I demand.

"No, it definitely doesn't. You see Tris, we all had to go through initiation process. That's where people from the grade above you, that's Four, Lauren, Shauna, and me vote on the most Dauntless dare for you. Don't worry; we will do that another night," Zeke explains. I roll my eyes and stomp toward the lawn.

* * *

"Christina, who thought of this? Be honest, if it was you then I'll cut you some slack." I ask her. We are standing behind a bush, about to take my clothes off.

"Who else other than Zeke? We just made minor improvements and lead him on into the idea," she says, almost sympathetically.

"Fine, let's get this over. I have some revenge to do," I say while taking off my outfit. I'd rather Christina not look but I can manage. I take a deep breath, do my best to cover my personal areas, and run.

I didn't know how huge the lawn was until now. The wind is whipping around me and is frightfully cold. I focus on getting across to the bush. Thank goodness I am fast enough that they can't really spot me. When I run past a window, heads whip, but I am far in the distance. The only reason I agreed to do this was because it is so dark I doubt anybody could really make out anything. I make it across to the bush and motion for Christina to come with my clothes. The entire time I was singing loudly to the song. That drew the most attention, I'm sure.

She is motioning for me to come to her. I didn't know I'd have to come back! Now people will be ready and looking! Oh dear, I can't believe I'm doing this. My parents would not believe if they ever found out. I stand and break into a sprint, pushing myself harder than before. I try to imagine that I am just on a daily run. It doesn't work. When I am halfway across, I hear the guys doing catcalls. I look at the bushes, seeing that they have all moved down there now. I panic and stop in my tracks! I can't simply stroll to them, revealing myself. I see an object flying towards me and catch it. It is a walkie-talkie.

"Sorry, Tris, but this is you initiation. You have two options. Option one; come to us naked and retrieve your clothes in front of all your friends. Option two; walk, not run, to the Dauntless building. Walk, not run, up to the top floor. From there you must scale down the building. The gear is up there, and Christina will help you assemble it. I recommend option two. Christina will leave your clothes at the bottom of the building. She will also stay behind you and report to us whether you are walking or running. Let it be noted that this is you initiation, which means, if you are to choose option one, and then you fail. Failing means you become what we like to call, Factionless. Factionless means you are shunned for the entire year here from all factions. Your life will become miserable. Next year, you will be given a new initiation, sure to be much worse than the first. I strongly recommend you not to fail. If you choose option two, we will move so we won't see you," Four tells me.

I had dropped to the ground, trying to cover as much of me as possible. Anger bubbles in me. I can't believe my supposed friends are making me do this. I'm sure they are expecting me to fail, but I am going to prove them wrong.

"Give me one reason option two would be better, minus the part of initiation," I demand him. I can't believe Four is telling me this!

"We won't see you naked. I won't. You would rather have strangers see you naked instead of you friends, trust me," he says.

"Alright. Option two it is. By the way, I hate you!" I say. I don't know if I really mean that, but I say it in a teasing tone anyway.

"Be brave Tris," and then the connection drops and I lay alone, readying to do the impossible task. Stupid faction.

* * *

**AN: Hahaha! I like this chapter! Fun, fun, fun! Poor Tris! Would you do option one or two? I had to include his saying! I promise this is about Four and Tris together! It will happen. Later. Review! I don't think the truth or dare game will be over after this though! I need a dare for Peter or Will, or Four. Tell me some good ideas! There can be truths as well! Three reviews this time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns it all.**

"Four, give the phone to Christina. Now," I demand. This isn't me. Is this some type of dream? I'd never do this. This isn't me! How can I even consider this?

"Yes Tris?" she asks me. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't let them give you any less of a dare. Tell me any way I can help"

"Good, you have to swear to this. Let it be secret. Make them all go to their rooms. You know those skintight clothes you bought me? I'm planning to put them on they won't know the difference. I…I can't do this naked. Please," I beg her. She has to do this! "Oh, and if you can, try to clear the stairwell, and hallway!"

"Only for you Tris. Your running a tight ship here, be careful. If any of them see you…I don't want to imagine what would happen!" Christina says. She cuts off. Eventually, I see the group move up to the stairwell, and I finally relax if not for a second. "They are gone. They ran the stairs, so it is clear. Hurry."

I do, I run as fast as possible. The cold wind is whipping me. Thank goodness it is almost midnight. Curfew is officially ten thirty, but it isn't truly enforced on the weekends or Fridays. Many times, I have to dive to the side. It is very dark, so if anybody does notice me, they should get much of a view. This is a rare time it has come in handy to be as small as me.

I reach the stairs and take two at a time. Sadly, the stairs have lights at every interval. I have to hurry or somebody will end up seeing me. I've managed to stay hidden so far. As if on cue, I hear two people talking above. They are far above, so I may still make it. I push myself harder and my legs are screaming in pain. There is my floor, it is right there! I duck inside the door just in time!

I search the hall and luckily, I see nobody. How could I get this lucky? I'm sure I'll get caught. I dash to my room and shut the door. I crumple to the ground. I want to cry so badly, but the tears don't come. How could my 'friends' do this? I will have to ask them what their initiation tests were because they better have been ten times worse, otherwise, I will hate them. I practically do any way.

I put on the suit and sneak a look out the hall. Nobody's there, it is perfect. I run the to the end and then something bad happens. One of the guys steps out of a door right as I crash into them. It is Four. I almost would have preferred Zeke!

"Four, I'm so sorry are you alright?" I ask him. He doesn't seem to be fazed.

"I'm fine, but Tris what are you doing?" he asks me. This is not good!

"Please don't tell anybody! Please! Imagine having come from shy abnegation where you get scolded for holding hands in public! Now they expect me to run naked down a building for everybody to see? That's cruel! I can't do it! I don't mind the dare, but is there even a point for the naked part? No. Please don't tell," I beg Four.

He sighs at this news. Surely he will be on my side, right? Why would he? He doesn't know you, all you have in common is you both know how to fix the refrigerator. That doesn't count for anything.

"Ugh, Tris! I warned you, you would become factionless! You should have just did it and forgot about it," he begins. I don't let him continue.

"Forget it? Forget? You expect me to be able to forget the time when everybody stared at my naked form plastered on the window? I may not know those people, but I know myself, and I'd never do that before I came and I'll never do it afterward," I whisper scream at him. I am getting angry now.

"Yes, I expect you to be able to do that because you are supposed to be Dauntless. That's what we do. This is a test to see how you act in the presence of fear, and-" he says, but I cut him off.

"- And I am acting smart. I worked around the obstacle. I am still completing the mission, just a little less showy. Now, if you excuse me, I am finishing this whether you rat a friend out or not," I say, brushing past him. I don't want to leave without knowing whether he is going to help me or not, but I do. I do because this should show him that it doesn't affect me and there is no point in opening his mouth. At least, that's what I was aiming for.

I dash up the stairs, trying to make up for lost time. I think I won't be late, but I may be early. I slow to a walk. The rules were to walk and if I am early, it'd show I didn't walk. Sadly, this gives me more time to think things through. Maybe Four was right; maybe I should have just gone with it. It wouldn't have been all that bad. Wait, yes it would. It would be absolutely awful. Not only would it have been embarrassing, but also it could possibly get me in extra trouble with the school. I used to be such a goody two shoes, but now I just streaked across the lawn. I can't get used to my personality change. Christina is there to help me put the gear on. She's grinning, as am I. Not telling her of the problem with Four is definitely a smart idea.

Maybe I haven't changed. Maybe this is just uncovering the real me. My parents had always covered up my true self with their many rules. I am almost made at them for that, but they were only trying to do what they thought was right. What I am doing, it is definitely wrong at times. Streaking, wrong. Propelling down the building, wrong. But it feels right, if feels fun, it feels like I am alive. I take a step back and drop a few feet before I swing into the side of the building. In the beginning, it felt like I was going to die.

I hope Christina won't get in trouble if Four ends up telling on me. I release the rope, drop, then stop. I hear the sound of the rope being stung out. _Shhhheeee_. She could end up factionless for not reporting my failing in the mission. _Shhhheeee. _At the moment, I don't care this is such a rush! _Shhhheeee_. I can see the bottom I am halfway down. _Shhhheeee_. I savor the feeling of utter weightlessness. _Shhhheeee. _I am nearing the bottom, so I decide to do something for the pure rush of it. _Shhhheeee_. This time, I release the rope for extra longer. I scream on my way down in excitement.

_SHHHHHEEEEEE! _The rope is spinning free. My pulse is pounding in my head. Before it is too late, I let out one last whoop and grab the rope. Slowly, I propel myself down. My feet reach hard ground and I nearly collapse, my thighs screaming in pain. I can't blame them, they were dangling heavily and halfway through I could feel them go numb. Now, they are at a numb throbbing pain. I hurry and put my old clothes on, striping off the skintight outfit. Stashing the outfit in the bushes, I walk back to the Chasm, my eyes red with fury.

As soon as I see Zeke, I walk up to him and slap him. "Do not _ever_ throw that on me again. Give me WARNING!" I yell at him. Everyone starts laughing. He just stares at me with a smirk surprised I actually slapped him. He deserved it. Even Shauna thinks so because she isn't babying him like he also expected.

I sit next to Four, locking eyes with him. He nods his head, telling me the secret is safe, and I exhale in relief. "Well, why are you all staring at me? This is a truth or dare game," I say, trying to take attention off of me.

Four leans over and says in my ear, "It's your turn, sweetie." I give him a sour look, but I understand. I forgot that I still completed my dare and now it is my turn.

"Hmm…Zeke truth or-" I get cut off.

"Of course, dare," Zeke says. I had been planning a dare for him that is extra special, but it suddenly disappears.

"You have to…umm…help here would be nice guys," I say. My mind has gone blank.

"Make him drink his own pee," Uriah says.

"Have him stand on the fence of the Chasm," Will says.

"Have him dance like a ballerina!" I hear Peter call out. Everybody turns to stare at him.

"What kind of dare is that?" Christina says rudely.

"I don't hear you saying anything, princess," Peter says back rudely.

"Why I otta-" but Four shuts her up.

"Stop! Let Tris think," Four says. _Four. _That's it! I know what I'm going to make him do!

I lean next to Four's ear and ask, "How go of an aim are you when throwing a…bowling ball?" He turns to look at me in confusion.

"Round about perfect, why?" he says back.

"Are you two done yet? We have a game to continue!" I hear Peter shout. Now I wish I could hit him.

"Shut up, only a few seconds longer!" I shout at him. Then, I tell Four my plan. He grins at me devilishly and nods his head! "Okay, Zeke. You must stand against a wall while Four here throws five bowling balls at you. He will be blindfolded, as will you. Your face and neck will be protected, but everywhere else is fair game. And I mean everywhere," I announce loudly to everyone. This may not be the most embarrassing dare, but it will be the most painful, emotionally and physically.

"A…a bowling ball? That thing is huge!" Zeke says.

"Would you rather it be a soft ball?" Four ask, obviously excited to get to have a part of revenge on Zeke.

"You've got to be kidding," Zeke says to me, narrowing his eyes.

"Are you scared, Mr. Dare King?" I ask innocently. Revenge is sweet.

"No! Come on, let's do this," he says.

"Great! Four, Christina, Will and I can go get the bowling balls. Uriah and Marlene, would you be so kind to find something for us to use to cover his head?" I say. They all nod and come along. I have no idea where we are going to find something to cover his head, but I'll leave that up to Uriah and Marlene.

We are halfway to the gym where they have every kind of ball known to man. Will and Christina are walking ahead of us at an extremely boring and slow pace. Four motions for him and me to drag back, out of their hearing range. "Tris, you understand I may not hit him that hard considering the size of the ball," he says to me.

"I know I don't want to kill him, just make him pay for it. Why, were you planning on trying to permanently injure him?" I ask, mock surprise showing on my face.

"Wouldn't hurt. Honestly, I have no clue how much worse your initiation could have been. I truly am sorry. I think you were set up perfectly," he says to me. I'm surprised to see that he doesn't pity me. Another thing I like about him.

"I know. He will get what's coming for him. Oh, you may only want to hit him…umm…you know there once or twice. With your strength there's no telling how bad it will hurt," I say. He chuckles.

"I won't… uh… hit him there more than twice, otherwise I'll be having to carry an unconscious Zeke home," Four says with a grin.

"Four!" I say, shoving him playfully. Then, I have a question I want to ask, but am a little nervous by it. I ask anyway. "So it really hurts that bad?" I say casually. He can still sense the awkwardness of it.

"Oh yes. Trust me, you will see. He may even vomit," he says equally as awkward. I laugh and think for a moment. Something doesn't seem right about his awkwardness toward this subject.

"Four, what faction were you raised by?" I ask him. This startles him.

"Why does the past matter?" he asks me in return. I begin to say something but get cut of by Will.

"Uh…guys… there are four of us and we are throwing five balls. What about the fifth?" Will asks. "I guess I could take two, but…"

"Oh, I was just planning on Four taking two. I kind of figured he was one of the stronger ones…" I trail off when Christina gives me a dubious look. I don't even want to know what that is about.

We gather them up, each of us taking one and Four taking two. We start our long journey back. "Sometimes Tris, you think the best of people," Four says. We end up in the same formation as we came in.

"Why do you say that?" I ask him curiously.

"Well, you have already said you didn't want to hurt Zeke that much, meaning you still think him of a worthy friend even after what he put you through. Also, most of the younger girls find me slightly scary up close and personal. They wouldn't want me roaming around with them basically alone in the hallways. But you, you find me useful, not scary. You think the best of people, but sometimes that can be a bad thing," Four warns me. Why does conversation always turn to me?

"Maybe I like bad boys!" I say with a smirk. "No, I just know I can trust you more than anybody else or you are less annoying than people like Zeke," I tell him. He nods his head and we continue our walk in comfortable silence. Mainly because they are getting much to heavy for regular sounds escape my mouth. We get back, ready to fulfill my revenge mission!

**AN: Sooo what do you all think? Little disappointed in the reviews! I have so much homework so unless I get four reviews, I am not going to even write the next one. This one is long and took a while, so be happy. Constructive criticism will always help! Give any ideas too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Disclaimer: I am not VR and therefore, do not own these characters! Veronica Roth owns it all, not me!**

Tris POV

* * *

Grinning at Four and Zeke, I tie the blindfold over Four's eyes. I hand him the first bowling ball. Evilly, Four throws it, with blind eyes. I didn't doubt Four's aim, not even when he was temporarily blind. He knew where Zeke was standing, so that was enough for him. I hear a groan, looking at where Zeke is clutching his thigh. My smile grows. Pay back never felt so good. I hand Four the next one, being careful not to drop it. This time, he hits him in his right arm and Zeke grunts. I'm secretly ashamed of myself, who could think I could be this cruel? Should I stop him?

No, no Zeke needs to get what's coming for him. If not for me, then for everyone else who has been tortured by his dares. I hand Four the next ball. He throws this one with great power and it lands hard on his chest. I see Zeke cripple due to being knocked breathless. After a few minutes of coughing, he stands; ready to take the next two. If only he knew what he's getting himself into. I give Four the slightly smaller and not nearly as heavy bowling ball. I chose two kid's ball; I didn't want any serious problem to occur with Zeke because of me.

I see the sphere move toward him in slow motion. As it hits Zeke's 'manly spot' I flinch. You can here somebody screaming to high heavens. At first, I thought a girl came in here, but it turns out it is Zeke after all. He is basically singing soprano. Everybody bursts out laughing, and Christina takes pictures. Four lifts his blindfold to see. I was laughing, but I'm not anymore. I was raised to help people and now I am causing this jokester pain!

"I'll go get him ice, but don't start the game until I get back," Uriah says, tugging on Marlene's arm to get her come along. I think I can see something between them, as well. By now, Zeke is rolling on the floor, clutching where the pain is. I cringe and start feeling guilty. I see Four put his blindfold down again. What is he thinking? Does he seriously want to give him that pain again?

I try to play it off cool. I say with a laugh, "I don't think he will be able to stand for a while, Four. It's ok," I say. Nobody really buys it; I think my Abnegation is showing.

"NO! I can do it. I'm completing this dare," I hear Zeke say. Somehow, those words came out menacingly despite the amount of pain he is in. I can't stop myself; this poor boy needs some help.

"No, I decided that hit counts for two. The dare is complete," I say.

"No it is not. I am going to be thrown at five times. Somebody help me up," Zeke demands. Shauna and Lynn rush to help him stand. I try to convince him not, but he doesn't listen. Shauna even tries, but he just gives us death stares. Half-heartedly, I give Four another kid's bowling ball. At the last second, I stop Four, grabbing his arm.

"Please, don't! STOP IT! My dare is complete, stop hurting him," I say. Zeke shouts to ignore me.

"Tris, if you want him to stop, why did you dare him this in the first place?" I hear Christina ask. Will has the same questioning face.

"I didn't expect him to be in this much pain!" I shout, as if it is obvious. Shauna is nodding her head on my side. Peter is standing in the corner, almost out of boredom. Before I can do anything, Four throws the ball. I close my eyes, bracing myself for the high-pitched screaming, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes in time to see Zeke drop to the ground, holding his stomach. I look to Four, and he points to his own abs, silently telling me that he hit Zeke in his stomach, not groin. I sigh in relief!

Shauna rushes to Zeke as Uriah and Marlene come back with the ice. Awkwardly, Uriah places the ice bag in between Zeke's thighs. I decide this is the time to leave. I say I am sorry and begin to walk. I can still see the flashing of Christina's camera. I turn the corner and feel a person walking behind me. It is Peter.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" Peter asks. What did he just call me?

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, I am named Tris," I say curtly. I give him a look of annoyance.

"Whoa there sweetheart, don't get feisty," he says, still trying out the nicknames.

"Look, leave me alone right now. I'm not in the best moods," I say to him.

"Don't you think I can tell that? You are also being a total bitch to me, but that's fine. I like my women aggressive. It makes you look hot," Peter says with a smirk. He thinks he is so much better than me! I have a strong urge to punch him.

"Please stop! This isn't funny! You are being a jerk, so just leave," I say to him, hoping he will leave me alone. I already hate him, and he knows it, so what is he still doing here? Suddenly, there is another form in the darkened hallway. I can't make out much, but he is a guy, most likely Peter's friend. Out of nowhere, I feel pain in my abdomen. I crumple over, but I remain standing.

"Don't be rude here. You wouldn't want to upset your new love partners," I hear the mysterious boy say. I squint at him and kick him in the leg. It would do that much damage, but it shows I don't like him. I see a fist flying to me out of my peripheral vision. It knocks me off-balance and I fall to the ground. The pain was delayed, but it is there now. I scramble to my feet and knee Peter in the soft spot, now knowing exactly how much pain that can cause. I turn to see the friend's fist fly at me. I dodge it and slap him across the face and quickly pound on his knee so that he falls to the ground.

Then, I run. I keep running until I am safely in my bed, the covers hiding my head. I feel like a two-year old who's afraid of the monsters under the bed. I am afraid of monsters, but at the moment they aren't under my sleeping area. When the pounding at the door begins, I flinch and attempt to bury myself further. I hear somebody screaming my name, but I don't answer. When the knob turns, I realize it is Christina. I fake that I am sleeping; I don't want to deal with her right now. She sighs, laughs and leaves.

Somehow, the night everybody had said would be a blast has turned into the worst experience of my life. It doesn't say much, though; I haven't had very many life moments.

I hear loud noises from outside and suddenly I hear Will scream, "No way can she be asleep after all that! Give me those keys, Christina," Will says. I have a sneaking suspicion that he is quite drunk. I hear her laugh and the jingle of keys. I am done with my pitiful sulking, and I get up to pretend that I am making some hot chocolate. I could go for a cup of that anyway.

The door opens. Only seconds later do I hear somebody stumble. "Tris! Tris are you playing hide and seek? I will find you, and I will kill you," Will screams to me, saying the last part in mock of a certain movie. I am pretty sure he just woke up half of the building! He can be as loud as Christina at times.

"Having a cup of coco, would you like some? I think you could use that, or something to dilute the alcohol in your system. Gosh, I can smell it all the way in here!" I pretend to complain, but quite frankly, I think seeing Will like this is quite amusing.

"Oh, he needs more than a cup. Possibly a few gallons of water, and even then!" Christina says, "I will have one though!"

"Who has the honor of telling me what happened to Drunky over here?" I ask. Obviously, it was a rhetorical question. Will raises his hand like a kindergartener! "I think I am choosing Christina, sorry maybe next time."

She laughs but then says, "Well, when we got settled again, most of us didn't feel like more truth or dares, what with the way they have turned." She eyes me suspiciously. "So, we all drank a few. Will doesn't seem to understand when he's had enough. I am pretty sure he drank straight vodka shots, too!" I burst out laughing. Of course, that's the Will we all know and love! "Why did you run off like that?"

I know what she is really asking me, why did I find you sleeping thirty minutes ago?

I bet she is already noticing a bruise that I am sure has started to form along my jaw. I may as well tell them about it.

"I was planning to just take a breather and stop in here. Peter came and…" I say, telling the whole thing. I don't stop smiling, but it isn't real towards the end. This seems to sober Will up enough to think clearer. She runs and throws her arms around me, totally squashing me!

"Oh Tris, I meant to warn you of him! He is pure evil! Good job on beating him up! Are you okay? I want a real answer, not some fake crap," she says.

"I'm fine really…okay, not totally fine. It will be fine, nothing big happened. Fights happen every second here, it is dauntless, I will handle it!" I assure her. She is still looking skeptically at me, but she does release me. "So you've met him before?"

Christina goes on to tell me all about the awfulness that Peter has brought around him. She also tells me that it was most likely Drew, basically Peter's sidekick, who helped him. After a while, I have nothing to say back, so I just sip my hot chocolate.

"What were they going to do with me?" I ask, turning to Christina.

She sighs, "I don't know. I don't know."

"How did Mr. Loopy come to be in here?" I ask her, trying to ease the tension.

"Funny story actually. Everybody was branching off, doing his or her own thing. Will, Uriah, Marlene, and I took a walk. Marlene and Uriah was a fair share drunk, but not nearly as much as Will. I offered to ensure him a safe trip to his room, knowing they needed some alone time. I only had a couple of beers, so I am fine. Will had asked me where you had ridden off on a horse. I assume he had imagined you rode on a horse," at this, Christina and I both burst out laughing as Will sings the theme song to My Little Pony.

"Like any good friend, I told him you'd taken a nap. He decided he could not believe you did that and barged in, and here we are," she finishes.

"Sounds like I miss all the fun parts," I say with a laugh even thought there is no feeling behind it.

"Tris, I will take you to a true dauntless party and you will have the time of your life. I promise! That was only a small get together. Just wait until you see the real deal. There was this one time…" Christina says. I think she is a bit drunker than she believes, but I don't stop her. She continues to tell me about things she had seen at the dauntless parties last year when she'd shadowed. I think she is mixing up fiction and reality, because she mentions something about a prince kissing her hand and then they ended up twerking half the night.

Will has already passed out on the floor. I can see Christina's eyes drooping, but she doesn't stop talking. Finally, her head falls. When I say fall, I mean straight into her lap. I laugh and try to pull her onto the bed. I groan and tug, but she isn't budging! This is just great, I have to drunken knocked out people lying on the floor.

I walk to Uriah's room, hoping he will be sober enough to take Will. I don't knock on the guy's doors, a habit I've picked up from Christina. The site I see leaves me absolutely shocked. I should have expected this, now that I think about this. Two drunken people who obviously like each other like each other are left alone with an empty bedroom. I gape, seeing Uriah and Marlene heatedly making out. I suppose I should do the right thing.

I walk to Marlene and grab her hair. She squeals as I pull her off of a shirtless Uriah. Marlene is pouting and Uriah seems angry. "Listen, Marlene's room is getting an attendance count. They do it randomly, but I over heard. She needs to go back now," I yell more at Uriah than to Marlene, who seems to have found an interest in bouncing on the bed. She is going to get herself killed one day.

"Nooo, Marlene should stay! So should you Tris, I'm fine with a little girl on girl action," Uriah whines as I pull Marlene out of the door.

"Goodbye, Uriah," I say, slamming the door in his face. I take Marlene to her room, to find Lynn asleep on the bed. At least somebody was bright enough to make it to a bed! "Now, Marlene, you are going to stay here and go to sleep! Got it?" I say, I feel like I am talking to a toddler.

"What will I do? I can't just stare at the ceiling! It will be so boring. I want to go back to Uriah," she says, jutting her bottom lip out.

"I know! You can count how many times the ceiling fan goes around! Sounds like fun, but I must go! Have a blast," I say, shutting the door. I know I shouldn't ask Zeke of anything, I'm sure he is drunk off his butt, trying to forget the pain. Peter and Drew are obviously not an option. That leaves Four or try to find a girl who is strong enough, but I don't feel like waking Lynn. I figure Shauna wouldn't want to help me, who put her boyfriend in utterly unbelievable pain.

I walk to Four's room to find him sitting outside of the room with a half full bottle in his hand. I don't even have to ask, he just answers. "Zeke and Shauna are in there. I'd rather not listen to them…or be in the room for that matter," he says, scrunching his face in disgust. I match his face. Yep, that rules out Shauna. "So, what do you want? Come to try to apologize to Zeke? He doesn't need it. He can't be in any pain now. In fact, it is already back in business."

"Four, how drunk are you?" I ask him accusingly, eyeing the bottle in his hand.

"Not as much as you'd think. Let's see, you either have some passed out people in need of moving, or you want to hang with me. I'm guessing the first," Four says, finally putting down the bottle. I think he has realized he must be influenced a little by it already.

"Well, I'd like both, if you would be so kind," I say with a giggle. He stands and tells me that it is no problem.

Once will is safely in his room, with which Uriah has finally fallen to sleep as well, he starts moving Christina. I insisted on helping him with Will, but Four obviously doesn't need it. I accidentally stare at his arm muscles as he moves Christina.

We plop on my couch, listening to music. I have so many questions to ask him I don't know what to start with. An easy one may be good. "Tell me Four," I say, taking a sip of my hot chocolate, "how did you become so accurate with throwing things at people."

"Well, it is something most learn in Dauntless. They rank you, and if you are not in the top ten, then you fail. You have to retake it the next semester. If you fail that, then you become factionless next year," he says casually.

I groan, "That's awful! I'm going to fail! I may be brave, but I am nothing close to you! I can't be strong, cunning, hot, accurate, and athletic!"

"Don't worry, I can tutor you. It's no problem," he says, taking ten pounds of fear off of my shoulders. "What was that you called me? In the middle?"

I blush and lie, "Accurate, I said accurate. Why?"

"No reason," he says, looking away embarrassed. There it was again, that strange feeling that reminds me of home.

"Abnegation!" I shriek. His head turns to me. "You are from Abnegation raised parents aren't you? You are, you have to. It explains why you were embarrassed when I called you hot," I accuse. I didn't mean to tell him I'd called him hot, again. "That's why you helped me in my initiation. You could empathize! I'm correct, right?"

"Yes, but nobody knows it. You can't tell a soul! Promise!" he says.

"I pinky promise. They are the best promises and last forever," I say like a little schoolgirl. I lay my head on my shoulder, feeling myself grow tired. He asks me something else, but I am too far into sleep to hear him. I close my eyes and dream.

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys! I am just happy I have people who are reading! So I had a basket ball game, which we won. I busted my lip so I am sitting here, tasting blood. x( Not a good night! Hope to update tomorrow since I have a free day after school! As always, review and PM! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaim: I don't own this. It all belongs to Veronica Roth!**

* * *

Tris POV

I wake with a stiff neck. It is too hot for me to be in my normal bed. Trying to see where I'm at, I open my eyes. My head lay in the lap of none other than Four. Immediately I sit up and stretch, trying not to jolt him. Walking to the kitchen, I hear somebody groan. I look behind me to see Christina, who probably has a massive headache. I stifle a laugh by offering her something to drink. She declines, still slurring over some of her words but not nearly as bad as last night. Suddenly, I remember what I saw in Uriah's room and have a strange urge to tell somebody. I wonder if either of them remembers that, most likely not, considering Marlene was acting like a two-year old.

"Tris, did you have some fun last night too?" Christina practically screams. She has a mischievous look that makes me falter.

"Definitely not! Don't you remember what happened?" I ask her, seriously wanting to know whether she was too drunk to recall.

"Yes, yes I remember about Peter, but I'm not talking about that guy. Did you and Four have a sleepover?" Christina asks. I nearly choke on my water.

"No! I mean…yes…no. Not in the way you think, okay? Trust me, it was purely platonic!" I say with a laugh.

"So you and Four didn't have sex?"

"Nope," I say, popping the "p". Why does she even bring this up? She knows I am too shy for

"Four and you aren't…a thing?" Christina says loudly.

"Who and I?" I hear Four says. Oh great! I will let Christina play this one out.

"You and…Lynn! I was telling Tris to ask her that on the phone. Tris is in the kitchen talking to her right now. On the phone!" Christina says. She is an awful liar, but I think Four is hung over enough to buy it. I'd never.

"Why would you think Lynn and I were a thing?" Four says, menacingly. This is the Four most people know. He is scary, buff, mysterious, and edgy. I know the Abnegation side of him and it makes it a little funny to see him like this. I'm sure Christina wants to kill me for having him over.

"Umm…well…" Christina tries to lie again. I have to give her props on being able to lie the first time.

I walk back into the room and say, "There's this rumor going around. We are settling it down, so don't talk to anybody about it, I got your back." I pat him roughly on the back as I walk past him to sit on the bed and eat my cereal. "So either of you remembers last night?"

Christina nods her head. "I do but I'm surprised, I have a huge headache! Any ideas of how to get it to go away?" Four says. I laugh.

"You are asking me, a person never being drunk in her entire life! Christina?" I say. He grins. She nods he head and walks up to get something out of the kitchen. "Want to hear something juicy? You can't say anything!"

"Spill," Four says, sitting next to me and stealing a bite of cereal.

"Hey!" I say.

"Sorry," he says, holding his hands up in surrender. "So, what is it?"

"I can trust you?" I ask him.

"You can always trust me, Tris," Four says seriously.

"What is there to be trusted about?" Christina says, bounding on the bed. She snuggles in between Four and I, which, for some reason, makes me sad. Christina gives me a knowing look, and then steals a bite of my cereal.

"What is it? Steal from Tris day?" They both laugh and Christina hands Four some pills and says to take them with water.

"These won't kill me?" Four says. Christina and I glance at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hmm…I like him more like this," Christina states boldly.

"Gee, I feel so loved," Four says sarcastically.

"Yes, Four is definitely different. Exactly how much did you have to drink?" I joke with him. He gets up and takes a bottle of water and downs the pills.

"So tell me what happened! You're killing me Tris!" Christina squeals.

I tell them about what happened with Marlene and Uriah last night. Four is laughing and Christina seems…annoyed. "Tris! Why did you stop them? They are so cute together!"

"Of course she would stop them! What if they had gone too far and had no memory of it the next day when they found themselves naked next to each other?" Four says awkwardly.

"I figured if they were going to get together like that, then they should at least be coherent about it," I say, explaining it further.

"I get it, but I would have at least put her to sleep in his arms! I wonder if they remember it? They both drank almost as much as Will, if not more. Probably not…" Christina says. I get up and open the shades because you could barely see the person next to you.

"Tris! What's wrong with your face?" Four says. For a moment I take offense because I thought he was talking about me regular face. He is talking about the bruise probably covering half of my face.

"Tris got caught in-" Christina starts, but I cut her off.

"Nothing, I just ran into a wall. That's why I left so early. They really should keep the lights on after curfew," I lie. I don't want Four thinking I am some weak freshman, even though I am.

"You're lying-" Four begins, but I cut him off also.

"Listen, I am pretty busy today. My parents said I may have to come down before school so, sorry, but I need to get dressed," I say, practically pushing him out of the door. When he leaves, Christina eyes me. "Look, I think it is just better that fewer people know about Peter. Maybe he will forget about it."

"Tris, he will not forget. If it's what you want, then okay. Do you really have to go? I was going to go shopping and get our nails done," she whines.

"Yes, I got a text to call them about that, so if you'll excuse me," I say, stepping into the hall. I dial their number.

"Beatrice! It is so good to hear from you. How are you doing?" Mom says with a typical Abnegation question. I tell her I'm doing well and that I am in dauntless. "That's great dear. Do you enjoy it?" She is always focusing on me. I'm sure she won't even bring the subject of the call up if I don't ask.

"Yes…it is different, but in a good way. How are you all doing?" I ask her, the Abnegation in me coming out when speaking to my mother, of course.

"It is wonderful honey, we miss Celeb and you much," my mother replies. I tell her to explain what the text was about. "Your father is having political get together. He is hoping to get a raise because funds at the needy shelter have been rising. This party normally happens once a year around Christmas so the children will be able to make it. This year, they may have two or more. All the children have been requested to come home. It is Sunday evening. You will get back late Sunday night, but we expect that most of the children will be able to come into class later on Monday. Are Celeb and you up to it?" I know this isn't really a question that I can turn down. I always could, but my father would be hurt. They have raised me to always suit the needs of others and right now, 'others' includes my father. I tell Mother that I'd come. "One more thing dear, it is a costume mask party for the children. They want you all to have fun so in the basement if where you all will be most of the time. Grab something nice to wear and a mask. Tell Celeb all of this as well. I have to go, your father is under great stress. The tickets are in two hours, so you may want to hurry."

She ends the call and I tell Celeb this. He says he will be coming as well. I am nervous to see my brother. I don't even know what faction he is in! I have neglected him so much I can't believe he hasn't called me yet. "Christina!" I yell in the room, "Are you up for a little shopping? This time, with colors." She nods her head excitedly.

* * *

An hour later, I end up with a simple white dress that reaches my feet, packing in my bag. It is tight for my family's taste, but I do enjoy it. The dress has a push-up bra that doesn't make me look so flat. It also complements and adds my curves. I have heels that match but nearly kill me feet. The mask is my favorite part because nobody will be able to recognize me it is that extravagant. I thank Christina and rush to get things packed. I am surprised there is even a train passing through our school today. Even more surprising is that it is stopping for only a two people.

I see Celeb and run to give him a hug. We don't do much physical contact in this family, but I have missed him. "Beatrice, people are staring. We are in a square full of Abnegation," Celeb says to me, pulling away. That was a little rude of him. He should be happy to see his sister. I notice he looks uncomfortable around me in my new get-up. I look at him, expecting to see grey and my eyes match with blue. I can't remember the faction of blue. Let's see…Grey for Abnegation, black for Dauntless, Red and Yellow for Amity, Black and white for Candor, but I may have some wrong. He must be Erudite; it is the only faction I don't remember the color for.

"Well look at you! Erudite, I didn't see it coming. How have you been Celeb?" I ask him. Like old times, I try to steer the conversation away from me in attempts at being Abnegation. My family brings it out in me.

"Fine. How could you end up in Dauntless? You have never been reckless," Celeb says. So much with staying away from me, but I guess his curiosity wins in him, Erudite for sure.

"Does being an Erudite entitle you to bashing others or other faction?" I ask him back. He is unnerving me! I tried to be nice and be a loving sister, and he is being a know-it all Erudite. I guess I shouldn't call him a know-it all, yet. I sigh, "Dauntless isn't about being reckless. I'd expect you to know that, considering you read the pamphlet about ten times. It is about being brave and controlling your fears."

"I do know that," he says curtly. "I have come to know it at recklessness. My friends have informed me on how they are always a little to daring for their own safety. For example, one night, a Dauntless scaled down their building. I saw the body lose control at the end and nearly died! I would be careful, Beatrice."

"I think I will be just fine, thank you. I'm glad you are as happy to see me, as I am you," I say rather curtly. I know I am being emotional about this, but I do miss my brother sometimes. I turn my back, hiding my wet eyes, pretending to be looking for the train. I realize a lot more people than the two of us. I count a total of nearly twenty people. I wonder if my father invited the entire street, because surely all these kids don't have parents in Dad's political group.

The train ride takes longer than I was hoping. Last time I was asleep, but this time, I have nothing to do. We finally get to the station and meet Mom and Dad there. They both hug us when we reach the house, which is big for them being Abnegation. After a while of catching up, we help decorate our house. The next day, we spend it decorating and cleaning. I am heading up stairs to put on my dress when my father pulls me aside. "Beatrice, my boss and hopefully soon to be co-worker, Marcus Eaton, has a son. His name is Tobias Eaton. He goes to your school. Tobias has not been back here in a while, he spent summer helping the needy near his school, and I suggested that my daughter would show him around. I would have offered for Celeb, but I do know that he is not in Erudite, and I cannot picture him and Celeb becoming friends. I hate to ask you to do this, but I desperately need the promotion," My father tells me.

"It is no problem. I'm sure he is wonderful. I can easily show him around," I offer. He thanks me and continues making last-minute plans. I go upstairs and put on my dress. I am not vain, but I do know that I am not naturally beautiful, so when I do look pretty, I cannot help but take a couple glimpses. I hear my father calling us down, and put on my shoes and finally, my mask.

I walk down the stairs, ready to have the most boring party ever. At least it cannot end as badly as my last party. There stands Marcus Eaton and his masked son, Tobias Eaton.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it! It would have been up sooner, but Friday's make me sleepy and I ended up taking a long nap. More tomorrow. It's the weekend, so I may post twice tomorrow! Who knows? Review, give me ideas guys! It can be farther into the story as well! Should they figure out they know each other? Should they not? I already know what I'm planning, but what do you all think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, VR does.**

* * *

Tris POV

It takes a while for other people to come, so we go downstairs and sit awkwardly next to each other. "So what faction are you in?" I ask him politely. I seem to be slowly creeping back into my old personality. It can't be that bad can it? We will see, I guess.

"I'm Dauntless. What is your faction? Abnegation?" he guesses. I should be offended, but I am actually flattered.

"Surprisingly enough, I am also in Dauntless, but thank you," I say.

"That's not a very dauntless response. You seem to be very…Abnegation. You sure you aren't both?" he jokes. I'm glad the tense atmosphere is gone it makes talking easier. I shake my head no and look down sheepishly. "I haven't heard of Beatrice. What grade are you in?"

"Freshman. I also have not heard of a Tobias, but I'm new so I wouldn't know. Can I offer you a drink?" I ask him.

"No, thank you. Does your family come to these things often? I know you don't normally host it," he asks. I lean back on the couch, relaxing. Somehow, I feel myself when he is around.

"Most of the time yes. My father felt he has not been helping out enough, I believe, and decided to host one early. I do have to say, I don't particularly enjoy these, though," I explain.

"Maybe, or it's the fact that he would like a promotion…" he says with a smirk. I gasp and look into his eyes. They seem familiar, maybe I met him a few years back.

"Please don't say anything! It means a lot to him. He wants it for good reason," I plead. I wish I could see his face to see what he is going to do with his confirmed information.

"Don't worry, I just had a hunch. It's safe with me. My father does believe he is in need of a raise, so you shouldn't worry bout that, sweetheart," he says casually. I'm guess he is some bad boy who talks to everyone like that. The old me would be disgusted, but I am somehow intrigued. If he is in Dauntless, then it is possible that he is a well-known bad boy. Maybe I can ask about him when I get back.

"Umm, thanks?" I say, not sure really how to respond.

He laughs at my discomfort, which makes me a little angry, but I push it behind me. "You excited about 'the wonderful first day of school'?" Tobias asks. He must not like school, but I'm sure nobody really does after it starts.

"I don't know. Any tips on the teachers?" I say with a wink.

He laughs while saying, "Yeah! The math teacher, watch out for him. He actually makes you put your phone in a bucket! I kept mine, but I guess you won't hide yours," he scoffs at me.

"Are you saying I am a goody two shoes?" I say, accusing him.

"You said it, not me. Oh don't get offended, here it is good to be a goody-goody," he says, noticing my scowl.

"Well, I haven't had enough time to pull a reputation, yet. It's not like I've heard of you either, hot-shot," I say back. If he only knew me by my first name…

"It doesn't take long to create one. There was this girl who's in your grade. Came for the first time and two days later, she streaked across the lawn," he says. I am a little honored he knows me, even though he doesn't know I'm the one who did it, he still thinks in awe of the girl who did it. I want to tell him that's me, it would show him what's what, but if word leaks out and finds its way to my parents then I'd die of embarrassment! No, my parents can't hear. Definitely not Celeb, he'll just rat me out.

"I heard of her! Do you know her personally?" I ask, pretending to be curious. Obviously he doesn't, I think I'd be able to recognize his voice if I knew him.

"No. Not really enough to count," he says. He isn't bad to be around, better than hanging with Abnegations who don't even know who they are. I see a large group of people coming down the stairs and realize I know them.

"Come on, I want you to meet some old friends," I say. I pull him over to them. "Hi, Susan, Robert. I'd like you to meet Tobias. His father is Marcus Eaton."

"It is nice to meet you. How are you Beatrice, Tobias?" Susan asks. I am sure she is in Abnegation; it is the only possible place for her.

"I am well, thank you. Nice to meet both of you, too," Tobias says. More people fill in the room. The party has begun. Our basement is rather large and it filled with bodies. I am guessing around fifty teenagers are here. Celeb and I had to clear out room for a dance floor, so I wonder what type of music we should play. As if on cure, Tobias says, "Who's up to some music? Susan, why don't you choose."

"Alright. Come along Robert," she says. They make their way to the stereo and put on some bland, slow dancing song. I roll my eyes; this is definitely not the music I'd pick.

"Why did you choose her? Now it will be slow dancing all night long and I don't have a partner! Good going," I say to him. I should introduce him to others, but I don't feel like it.

"Neither do I, but this is a party with political leaders upstairs. If we play loud blaring music, I don't think your parents would be all that happy with your choice. I knew she would pick the right type of music. Besides, now we can dance together," he says with a wink, which makes me laugh. I know he is joking, I expect he could get anybody in the room, so he wouldn't choose me.

"As if! You have still not met most of the people here," I laugh and drag him over to some other people I recognize. Towards the beginning of the party, my father calls for Celeb and I to meet people twice, then leaves us alone.

I can feel myself drifting to my normal self, the kind I am in Dauntless. I think it is because I have Tobias, another Dauntless, beside me the entire night. It feels good, like I was in pain but didn't realize it until it was lifted. He is so easy to be around and joke with. It is funny how we were total strangers and now we are becoming the best of friends. "I will have to find you at Dauntless sometime Beatrice, my friends would like you," he says. My stomach has butterflies in them! Does he really like me that much that he wants to hang out! I am disappointed when I realize that he won't find me because my name is different. Maybe, just maybe, I can find him! I don't want to tell him my dauntless name, though. It just doesn't feel right.

"That'd be pretty cool. I do have to give you credit, you have made me enjoy tonight. Normally, I'd be asleep on the couch by now," I say with a little giggle. Did I just giggle!? What is happening to me? Maybe that was my attempt at flirting. I guess I do like him a little more than normal guys.

"How about instead, you take me up on that offer to dance," he says. I look at him skeptically, wondering if he is pulling a prank. "Don't be self-conscious. Would you, Beatrice, like to dance with me?"

I know I should say no. He is an entire grade above me. That shouldn't be allowed! But it is in Dauntless. It isn't that much different from being friends with Zeke, Shauna, and Four. I get a tingling feeling and the butterflies seem to have doubled. I barely work up enough control to nod my head excitedly, grinning as well. I catch myself before I let out a squeal.

We begin slow dancing to a song I haven't heard before. He holds onto my waist and my hand at a reasonable distance for Abnegation standards. He seems to be a hundred yards away. In reality, he is at arms' reach away, too far. The side he is holding is tingling and is warm. I don't want him to let go ever. Since when did I become such a…girl? I feel stupid thinking these things, but I can't stop it.

I forget I am in neck high heels and stumble. Before I can hit the ground, Tobias catches me. We are closer than before, which I like much more. I laugh and apologize. "It's alright, I've got you, sweetheart," he says in my ear. I feel like I am in a dream, I couldn't get this luck for this to happen to me!

We dance for the rest of that song before he lets go. "Wait," I call to him, grabbing his hand. My waist feels cold now that he has taken his hand away, I don't like it. "One more song?" I ask. He turns to look at me with a crooked grin.

"If you insist," he says jokingly. Tobias grabs me by the waist and we are dancing again, much closer than even before. I can feel myself almost melt into him.

"This song is so sad," I mumble. It is sad, but I love it. If we have to dance to drab songs, I am glad this one came on.

"I hope it's a long one," he says. Tobias is lucky it is very long. "Why is it sad?"

"She is talking about the love of her life dying. They repeat how they want to have kids and grow old together, but it will never happen. They say their vows on his deathbed. At the end he even says that if he isn't there that she should remember that he will always love her, forever and always," I say to Tobias.

"I don't think it's sad. I think it is heartwarming. If wanted her to know that he was and always will be his dream and fantasy, that she will be the one forever and always," he says. I was surprised by his response. Normally, guys wouldn't know what to say, like they expect you to do the same. I definitely do not want him doing that!

"I like that idea better," I mumble into his chest. As the songs ending, he takes his hand from my waist and puts it under my chin. I have no clue what he's doing, but Tobias guides my head to his. I look into his mesmerizing eyes that seem so familiar as he peels my mask off. His mask doesn't cover his mouth.

He leans down and I find myself stretching to meet his lips. They collide in a slow, sweet way. His lips taste just like his scent. I don't know how long it lasts, but he pulls apart first. Looking down, I get doubts in my head, wondering if he didn't like it and that is why he pulled away. I look back up to him to find him staring at me, as if I am pure beauty. He has a slight grin on his lips, but I can't imagine why. Maybe he is that happy that we kissed, but I don't think that's the cause.

We continue dancing to the entire next song, but I barely notice the people around us. I feel like I'm on a sort of high. I cannot believe I finally had my first kiss! I was expecting it to be at Dauntless, not in an Abnegation owned house. When the song ends, we walk to the couch to find it full, so we end up leaning against one of the corners. It isn't as awkward as I had thought it would be. He is holding me close to his side, and I have my arm wrapped around his waist. I lean forward to kiss him, but it escalates quickly. Soon, we are making out, him pushing me against the wall. I feel his tongue begin to skirt the outsides of my lips. I don't even realize somebody is walking to use, furiously, until he shoves Tobias off of me.

I look up to see Celeb, his face a mask of horror. "What do you think you are doing with my sister?" he screams at Tobias. I step between the two guys before either can say or do anything.

"Stop it Celeb! This has nothing to do with you!" I scream at him. Celeb's fists are balled in anger. Finally, he looks to me.

"Go away Beatrice, this doesn't concern you. I need to show him why he can't mess you," Celeb says. At first, I was almost touched that my brother still cares for me, but now it is going to far. He has never been an over protective brother, so why start now?

"I'd like to see you try," Tobias says. "Beatrice can decide for herself, obviously."

"He is right, I can do what I want," I spit at him. He looks in between the two of us and sighs.

"Don't touch her," Celeb says, but then leaves. I sigh in relief when he doesn't go upstairs to tell my parents. That would be bad.

"I sorry, he normally isn't like that," I say to Tobias, who seems to have relaxed now that Celeb left.

"It's fine," he says, still tense. I begin to say something, but I hear them calling for Tobias. I look around the room to find almost nobody left. About ten people are. "I have to go. Goodbye, Beatrice," he says sadly.

"Wait, let me see your face!" I call to him. This entire time, he has kept the mask on.

"There is no time, my father will be mad. I'm sorry," he says. I watch as he walks up the stairs, out of my sight. Tobias Eaton, I have to remember the name.

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun writing that! By far, my most favorite chapter so far! I hope you all love it as much as I do! I'm sorry if the kissing didn't seem real, I haven't had one myself to be honest. Thank you for all the reviews! Please review and give me ideas, I love them! Special thanks to the guest reviewer for telling to have them dance. I couldn't include party games because it was an Abnegation party. Did any of you catch wind to my contest? Whoever can figure out the name to the song she said was sad wins! I was actually listening to it as I wrote! Anyway, review and give your opinion!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. Veronica Roth does!**

**A/N: So I know there must have been some confusion, but to make it clear I will say this. TRIS DOES NOT KNOW THAT WAS FOUR. FOUR KNOWS IT WAS TRIS, BUT HAS KEPT IT A SECRET, FOR WHO KNOWS WHY. Four knows, Tris does not. I know that seems way to unrealistic, considering they know each other's voices, but it had to happen the way it did!**

* * *

Tris POV

We arrive at the train station with seconds to spare. Let me just say, it was an awkward drive there. Caleb still hasn't talked to me, but I don't care. When we get there, my eyes search the crowd without me knowing what I am looking for. I stop and look at the ground when I realize it is Tobias. I wouldn't be able to recognize him if he stood five feet in front of me. I sigh and get on the train.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Christina and Marlene scream in my face.

"Got to admit it, but I didn't think the Stiff had it in her," Lynn says. Being called a Stiff by them anymore does not bother me; it's become a usual thing.

"Yep, I did, now let's move on to important stuff, like getting ready for school!" I say, for once letting Christina dress me. I only agreed because she almost started crying when I said no.

"I like talking about your love life, Tris! I have none of my own anyway," Marlene says. Christina and I glance at each other. If only she knew! I just finished telling them my story, so I don't know what else to talk about in my love life.

"So, have you all ever heard of a Tobias Eaton?" Lynn asks, looking around the room. We all shake out heads. "I'll ask Shauna, but I haven't heard of him," she says. She doesn't even try to sugar coat it, that's why Lynn is better to go to in need of tough information.

"Guys, it would be nice to find him, but this is a huge school! For all I know, he could have changed his name to Rex or something! It was a one time thing," I say, mostly trying to convince myself. Obviously I want to find him, but it's not happening. I stand up and grab the clothes for the first day of school. I can hear them talking from behind the bathroom door, surely planning something. I groan and walk out. "Guys-" I get cut off.

"Tris let us handle this! We have the perfect plan that you cannot know about! Now, who is excited to see who's in our homerooms?" Christina says.

Christina, Lynn, and Will are all in the same homeroom. Hopefully Marlene and Uriah are in one together! Thank goodness Peter isn't in here! Maybe I will be lucky and not have to deal with him in any of my classes. I glance at my schedule again, trying to memorize it. It goes…

-Homeroom

-Spanish 1

-Math

-Chemistry

-History

-Lunch

-English

-Study Hall

-Physical Training/Dauntless Rankings

-Computer Techniques

I am excited for all of my classes except Computer Techniques and the Physical Training. I know Four said he'd help me with the training, but there isn't much you can do to begin to help me.

My homeroom passes quickly due to the fact that our teacher, Mr. Brand, passes out paper all class. Spanish 1 is only the first level, and the teacher, Mrs. Marcus, seems like an idiot. Somebody, Uriah, asks her how to ask a girl out and she says that she has no clue, so she looks it up in the dictionary. I know this class will be easy. I have Marlene and Uriah in this class so once they start dating, I will become the third wheel for sure.

I am taking advanced math, which seems to be geometry, and I have Shauna and Four in it with me. I also have Will, I guess since he was raised Erudite he is naturally smart. The teacher, Mr. Jordan, doesn't show any emotion, which is how I know he will be a great teacher. I've always been interested with science and am taking two grades above my level, practically unheard of here. Apparently, Four is very smart, as well, because he is in it with me. I am happy I actually know somebody, unlike I'd expected. On the first day, the teacher, Mr. Mallory, cracks sarcastic jokes most of the class. At the end, he assigns us lab partners and to me excitement, I am paired with Four because we are the two youngest and smartest ones of the class. In my history class, I can tell this will be pointless. The teacher, Mr. Gang, has no clue what he's doing. I have Lynn, Christina, and Will in this class with me. The teacher plays on his phone half of class.

Lunch has to be my favorite class so far, and not because of the food, even though it is slightly less disgusting than I thought. All four grades eat lunch together, and the cafeteria is huge. They have the round tables are both, perfect so that everybody can hear everything, yet imperfect because the number of seats is limited. They have the little round seats, which almost nobody's butt fits on. There seems to be the right amount. It goes Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Four, and me between Christina and Four. Sometimes, everybody is in on the conversation, and other times, I have a one-on-one conversation with Four or Christina. The weirdest part of lunch is how Four kept glancing and smirking at me. I finally ask him what has bothered me. "What? You act like you know something I don't!"

"Well, I may, Beat-I mean Tris," Four says, vaguely.

"I swear you were about to say my real name for a moment! So tell me what it is," I say. How could he know my real name?

"What is your real name?" he asks me curiously.

Sighing, I say, "Beatrice Prior. What about you? It's not like your parents named you Four!" I say with a little laugh at the end.

"Maybe you can figure it out," he says with a wink and stands. The bell rings and we all go to our next class. In English class, I can tell the teacher is going to let us write a lot, which is great because I love to write. I don't have anybody in here I normally hang out with except Christina, which is perfect. We'll always need a class with just us to catch up on things! Ms. Patterson is very quirky and extremely weird, especially because she is the teacher, but they sometimes make the best writing teachers. After that, I have study hall, which is held in the huge Library. There isn't a teacher, just the librarian/supervisor. I look around, hoping somebody smart, like Will, is in here so they can help me. I get disappointed to find nobody in this class, and I mean nobody at all! Looks like I really will be studying, but it is a chance for me to have a piece of the old me.

Suddenly, the doors fly open, and Four plops himself next to me, after talking with the supervisor. "Where were you," I whisper. I can tell from the look I get from the supervisor, Ms. Elfish, that it wasn't quiet enough.

"Busy, it has to do with Christina's plan I'm not supposed to tell you about," Four says.

"That plan? I already know about it, I'm only humoring Christina," I say, hoping he will believe the lie.

"You are a terrible liar, Tris," he says, opening a book.

"I'm not kidding, but it doesn't matter if you believe me or not," I say, looking at my book for chemistry, reviewing what we will be doing.

"Well if you must know, I kind of ruined it by accident. I'm sorry Tris, I know you really liked the guy," he says, smirking. How rude of him to smirk at me after ruining the chance I had to find Tobias. If only I knew more of the plan, then I could tell if that was the only chance of finding him.

"How exactly did you destroy it?" I ask him, hoping for more detail this time.

"Well, you know those papers they were talking about? I held them to close to a candle when I read through them. I couldn't find the information needed," he says.

"I don't believe that one second. First, you should know I knew nothing of that plan, only that there was one," I say grinning. "Second, you don't make silly mistakes like that. It's fine, don't tell me!"

He leans close to me ear, which gives me goose bumps, and says, "I know." That's it that is his ingenious response!

"There is always a chance he will come to me. He was the one who saw my face," I say.

He laughs and says, "I bet he is closer than you think, Tris." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, you are impossible! So what if he is? No big deal," I say, shoving his shoulder. Suddenly, the bell rings, and we both walk to our lockers, which aren't that far from each other. I still find it odd at how blunt he had been. He walks me to my next class and then stands in the middle of the gym instead of sitting in the bleachers. I sit with Christina, Will, Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene. "Guys, what is Four doing in the middle of the gym? Where's the teacher?" As if on cue, Four starts talking.

"Welcome to Dauntless Rankings class. I am your teacher, Four. Do not call me Mr. Four and especially not Coach Four. This is, perhaps, you most important and vital class, no matter your schedule. Here you will go through stages of training, all physical. You must pass this to be counted as a Dauntless. At the end of the fist semester, you will have a test of physical abilities. You'll be ranked from according to your skill level. If you do not make it in the top ten, then you fail. If you fail, you can retake it the second semester, after that, you will no longer be welcomed here. If you pass, then your second semester will be spent doing almost the same thing except you won't be ranked. I expect you all to come with workout clothes and shoes tomorrow, no excuses; you do not want to find out what happens when you forget things. For today, we will go over what you are expected of in this class…" Four says menacingly and drones on with a list of requirements. He no longer seems like the friend Four who may laugh once in a while. This is business Four. He is pretty scary, and I already know there is a softer side to him, so I can't imagine people who don't.

After that, I begin walking to the computer lab. I see Four in front of me and catch up to him. "When were you planning to tell me you're now our…trainer," I say, picking the word right.

"Since a few minutes ago, actually," he says with a smirk. Sometimes he makes me feel truly like a child!

"Aw, is Tris kissing up to the teacher already? You might as well, cause there's no way you are going to beat me, even with his help," Peter scoffs at me.

I roll my eyes at him as we enter the empty lab. "You know he's right Four, I'll never beat somebody like that," I say.

"You will with my help. Every Friday night and Sunday morning, we will together," he says, eyeing me up and down.

"Why are you doing this, Four?" I ask him, genuinely curious.

"Because, I like you Tris. I'm going to help you. Trust me, you will need my help," he says with a smirk. No matter what I do, I can't keep the butterflies away or the blush off my face. I know he doesn't mean that he likes me more than a friend, but my heart thought for just a second that he did. It wouldn't matter if her did, because I don't like him back. Right? I'm not entirely convinced of myself.

The room fills quickly and the teacher walks in. I remember thinking of how bad I am with computers and figured I could learn from this class. It looks like I will be learning a bit faster than I'd like to. Mr. Zippler seems to think we are all geniuses. I am sure Four is already good with it, since he told me at lunch how he took this class last year. Hmm…Another chance at a study date…Stop! I need to get this out of my head! Four is extremely hot, but I don't like him! He is much too old for me anyway.

I lean next to Four and whisper, "If you took this last year, why did you take it again?"

"I get extra credit in the class I do badly in if I help teach two classes. It isn't a fair system, but I am still using it to my advantage," he whispers back.

"How are you aloud to do the physical training if you only did it once?" I ask him.

"They asked me to help the second semester students after I ranked first. Now, I am allowed to do it on my own," he says. I begin to ask him what class he lacks in but get an intense stare from the teacher.

Mr. Zippler continues to stare. And stare, and stare! Is that all he's going to do? "WHAT?" I nearly scream at him. I am a little edgy, considering I'm going on about three hours of sleep.

"Miss Prior, do you and Mr.-" Four coughing loudly cuts him off. They meet each other's eyes and I can see an understanding pass through them. Mr. Zippler clears his throat before saying, "Do you and Four need to be separated, young lady?" He says this in such a sickly sweet voice that I want to slap him.

"No, Mr. Zipper," I say purposely messing up his name.

"It's Zippler, Miss Prior," he says.

"Ziplinger, go it!" I say while making and OK sign.

He clears his throat, obviously annoyed, and says, "Um…No Miss Prior. It is pronounced Zippler. Z-I-P-P-L-E-R. (Zip-ler)!"

"You got it, Mr. Z!" I say, holding the thumbs up sign. He rolls his eyes and goes back to babbling about what he was saying before. I look back over to Four, expecting to at least be grinning. Instead, he almost has a disapproving look. Seriously, I was only joking with him. Four confuses me, one second you think you know him, and the next thing you know, he is a totally different person. I glare at him the rest of the class and he pretends not to notice my gaze. The bell rings and I storm out of the room. I grab my things and slam my locker shut, a little over dramatically. Finally, I go home and take a long needed nap.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me your thought! Sorry if there were confusing moments, tell me so I can clear it up! This was mainly, once again, a boring filler chapter. There were some moments but…ehh I'm not that impressed. Be happy, I skipped writing my 20-page paper…sooo enjoy! Review! A review always brightens my day! Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: I've decided not to bore you all with the information of their Dauntless Training sessions because you have already heard it in Divergent.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

Tris POV

The next day is much of the same, us getting used to our schedule and classes, it is the normal for the first day. The only thing different is that in Dauntless Training Four had us workout. We are trying to get in shape, which is something I don't like doing all that much.

By Wednesday, my thighs are sore, my shoulders are aching, and my arms feel like jelly, but it could be worse, right? Probably not, but I change into my exercise shorts and tank top anyways. Training is much of the same, Four yelling at us to run harder, then telling us to stretch and change. At first, I thought this was the class I was going to be dreading, but instead, I dread my computer class. "Four, I have no clue what he's talking about!" I say in exasperation.

"I may be able to help you…on one condition," he says with a sparkle in his eyes. This won't end well.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I know you said you are never coming to another truth or dare games again. This time, there will be more than just truth or dare," he attempts at persuading me.

"No! Last time, it ended badly!" I say.

"Come on, most of our initiation were that bad or worse! Besides, you won't go through that again," he says to me.

"That wasn't what I was talking about. That wasn't the only bad thing, Four!" I say. I get a look from the teacher. Yes, he is definitely my least favorite teacher here. He is also a terrible teacher, but at least Four is sitting beside me for help.

"What do you mean? What else happened?" he says. Crap, did I mean to say that? No, I did not it just slipped.

"Um nothing. It doesn't matter anyway," I say.

"You are a terrible liar. Tris, obviously something happened and it matters a lot to you if that is the reason you aren't going," he says, trying to pull out the information. I know he won't give up, but I decide to be vague about it.

"I was walking back after Zeke's dare and…unpleasant people were harsh and a little violent towards me, but it doesn't matter because it won't happen again," I tell him. Please let it go, please let it go.

"Tris," he says, whispering in my ear, "Running away from your fears and controlling them are totally different things. One can never conquer a fear, but most try to avoid it. The best thing to do is control it, it is one of the things we are learning about in class."

"Thank you, Four, but I don't think I going to attend," I say, gathering my stuff as the bell rings. He grabs my arm before I can walk through the door.

"I want to warn you, Tris, that Peter won't leave you alone unless you show him you are somebody that isn't bothered by him," he says and then leaves. I stand there in shock.

I call to him, "How did you know it was him?" but he doesn't hear me. I can only think of three ways he found out. One; Christina told him about it. Two; Will does remember and told him about it. Three; he saw it happen.

* * *

I sit by the Chasm, watching the water crash against the sides. This is a good spot for clearing my head. I've already talked to Christina, but she has kept her mouth shut. I know Will doesn't remember, and he wouldn't have anybody to say it to other than Christina. Besides, neither of them would tell Four of all people. That leaves me with one option. Four saw it. If he saw it, then why didn't he stop it? Granted, I got away just fine by myself, but it still wasn't pleasant. I see a figure looming in the distance, walking towards me. I remember the note I'd slipped Four earlier today. It read, "We need to talk Chasm at midnight. –T" For a second, I thought he wasn't going to come. I begin walking to him and we sit against the wall. "Four, how did you know it was Peter?" I ask finally.

"I was coming back, as well. I saw everything, but you had it all handled," he says to me.

"Oh, okay," I say, getting up and turning to leave. He grabs my arms and pulls me back, leaning against the wall.

"That's it? You don't have any other questions?" he asks me. I hadn't thought it would go this quickly.

"Well…not really. I mean I have questions, loads of them, but you won't answer," I say, looking down.

"Oh really? Try me," he says, spreading his arms wide.

"Real name?"

"You still haven't figured it out yet?"

"That's not an answer," I say.

"Here's the deal, we play a different version of truth or dare. First you ask a truth, then the dare if we don't want or can't answer. If you don't want to do the dare, then you can either take off your shirt or pants. Once you pass it up, you can't go back. Deal?"

"You're on!" I say, grinning. "You can start." We both sit down next to each other.

"What is the worst thing you've ever done?" he asks me.

"I can't really think of it. Maybe…making out with the stranger I knew for only a few hours," I say.

"Doesn't count, according to Dauntless standards it isn't bad, and we are going by Dauntless," he says, I grimace, realizing I'll have to do a dare. "I dare you to dance to Holy Grail…"

"I can't dance…not at all!"

"This is so easy Tris, but if you must…off with your pants" he says.

"You are seriously going to make me do this?" I ask him.

"You could always end the game, but you won't be able to ask me your questions," he says.

I pull of my pants and pull my shirt down. Thank goodness I wear extra long shirts to sleep! "I know you won't answer your name, so who is the worst person in your life?"

"My father…" he says.

"Don't be so vague, what happened?" I ask him.

"Next question! How many times have you kissed anybody?" he asks me. Thank goodness, an easy one.

"Once, the guy at the party," I say.

"Alright, goody two shoes," he says under his breath. Where have I heard that before?

"Wait, I've only heard somebody call me that once before…" I trail off in thought.

"Really? You really must be one huh?" he says with a laugh. He is acting weird now, not looking at me.

"Whatever, I'll think of it in a second. So what happened between you and your dad?" I ask him. I hope he answers because I am not the greatest at dares.

"Dare me," he says.

"I dare you to tell me the answer to any question I want," I say. He sighs and pulls off his shirt. I try my hardest not to stare but…wow! "No fair! You can't use that as a distraction!" I say.

"What?" he follows my gaze and chuckles smugly. "Like what you see?"

"Um…ask me a question," I tell him, tearing my eyes away from his six-pack.

"Out of curiosity, was the guy you kissed a good kisser?" he asks.

I laugh and say, "What kind of question is that?"

"I'm trying to think of a good one for you," he smirks.

"Okay, well yeah! I don't have anybody to compare to, but yeah he seemed like it," I say, blushing furiously.

"Ha! I think I have a dare for you now…" he trails off. That can't be good; I have no clue what he is thinking.

"What happened between you and your dad?" I ask him.

"What's the dare?" he asks.

"Same thing as you last dare," I say. I don't think he knows where this is going.

"Are you kidding me, Tris?" he asks. I shake my head. "You play a hard bargain," he says, taking off his shorts. Great, even more of a distraction! I try to tear my eyes away from the grey underwear… It takes a while, but I do. "When you got here, who was the hottest guy that I know?"

"Then or now?" I ask him.

"So it's changed? Okay, now," he says. Great job Tris, you just had to open your mouth.

"Dare," I say.

"You are going to hate me. Kiss the hottest guy that you know personally," he says with a smirk. My jaw drops. He doesn't know what he got himself into! I can't, but I don't want to take my shirt off in front of him either! I could lie and kiss somebody else, but they wouldn't even know it's a dare! Besides, I'd have to wake them up.

"Please, please, please let me just say the name! You would do a different dare if I told you who! Please," I say!

"Nope, two choices! So, whom are we waking up tonight? I know a goody-goody won't take off her shirt in front of me, so who?" he asks, not budging in the slightest. There it is again. Nobody has called me that except one time, but I can't remember. It seems like they called me both a goody two shoes and goody-goody.

I need to focus on the problem at hand. How am I going to get out of this? I don't think there is a way. He is right; I am a goody-goody right now. I sigh and say, "Whatever, but you can't laugh and it stays between us. Wait! I can't do it if they don't kiss back! And I know they won't!"

"Trust me, Tris, they will kiss you back. That's why Peter attacked you, I am pretty sure he wanted you. You still have to do it," he says.

I muster the courage and before I can lose it, I do it. I lean over next to Four, tilt his head to mine and kiss him. I was planning on just a slight smooch, but I figure the one time I get to kiss Four, I am going to do it right. It isn't a make out session, but it is close to it. Like he said, he kisses me back. Four hands are at my face, pulling me closer. His tongue begins to skirt the outsides of my lips. My mind is spinning. We pull back for air.

That's when I realize everything. Everything seems to be put together! The tongue skirting my lips, the familiar eyes, how he nearly called me by my name before I'd told him it. I just need a way to ask him about it. "Four, I think that's enough questions for the night," I say sheepishly, looking down to my feet.

"Al right, wanted to end off on a good note? Just answer me this one question. Was I better than the guy at the party?" he says.

"Um…yes, much better," I answer with a wink. How ironic is this, well if I am right about my suspicions. "Four, you are from Abnegation, and I know we all don't live on the same street after we leave, but most Abnegation live in the same city. So you went to that party at me house right?"

"Yes, I was there. I would have found you, but I couldn't spot you out," he says. So far, I am correct.

"Oh? Who is your father?" I ask him, nonchalantly.

"An unimportant guy, you wouldn't know him," he says, studying my face. He seemed to have expected that question, he answered almost immediately. Maybe he knows where I'm going with this.

"Oh," we are walking in the stairs. We both go silent and he is looking down. Suddenly, I say, "Tobias Eaton." Just like I'd expected, he looks right at me. I grin. "Your name…you are Tobias Eaton! Aren't you? Don't lie to me, Four."

"Tris, I'm not him. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to get over him sooner or later," he says with a sigh. No, he has to be him.

"You are, stop lying. You have the same eyes! You did the same thing when you kissed me at the party. You turned you head when I said your name," I say, staring him down. We have both stopped in the stairwell.

"Tris! Stop this! We kissed because of a dare! I didn't know you would be this emotional about this! I'm not him!" he says. This is painful; no matter how sure I am he is Tobias. I can feel a tear roll down my face.

"Why are you lying?" I say. He looks like he is going to speak again, but I stomp past him. I find my room and get in my bed, ready to hide forever. Why did he lie? He is crushing me and he doesn't even know it.

* * *

**A/N: Review! I had to write this over a billion times, but I think this is the best. Somebody said Four is acting weird and I just wanted to let you know why. See in the beginning, I made him like the Four towards the end of the books where he was more social. These few chapter I wanted him to be like the old, scary Four, but I don't think that is going to work. Sorry! Anyway, love the reviews and stuff! I'll try to get one up tomorrow because I have a game tonight!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Veronica Roth owns everything!**

* * *

Tris POV

I wouldn't call what I'm doing the 'silent treatment', but it is close enough to get the message across. For the past two days, I have ignored Four as much as possible and giving him short answers when necessary. It doesn't matter anyways. When we kissed, he obviously just wanted to kiss somebody and I was the first to walk by. I shake my head, attempting to clear it, while walking to lunch.

Christina comes and walks with me. "Tris, are you coming to the Chasm tonight?" she asks me. I shake my head no. Neither she nor Four are getting me to go. "Why not? Just because the first was bad, are you going to let that keep you away from all the parties?"

"Pretty much!" I say, sitting down. "Look, I think I am busy that night anyway."

"I never even told you the date!" she screams. Looking around out table she says, "Guys, don't you think Tris has to come to the Chasm?"

They all say yes and nod their heads. I still refuse. "Tris, we have a special surprise for you! Only if you come to it will you figure out what it is," Marlene says.

"When is it? I'm not saying I'm coming, but I may pop by for a second or two," I say. It couldn't hurt to know.

"Friday at 12," Zeke says wearily. I think he is a little timid because of what happened last time.

"That's tonight, idiot!" Uriah says with a mouthful of food. They all go back to what was happening before and I continue eating.

Four nudges me and says, "I think you dropped your fork."

I look to the ground, but I don't see anything. "No I didn't," I say.

"Yes, you did. Here, I'll help you look," he says, not even waiting for a response, he shoves my head under the table with him too.

"What?" I sneer at him. This is very inconvenient, especially with both of us having to bend down.

"Are you still planning to train with me tonight?" he asks. This is his 'oh so secretive' question?

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I snap at him. To be honest, these past couple days have been lonely in computers and study hall and have made me cranky. I do miss talking to him…

"I only thought since you have pouted the last few days that you may not want to…" he trails off. He did not just say that!

"Sorry, I'm not sure which one you are right now. You must be Four, the rudely blunt guy. Tell me when I can talk to Tobias," I say. I start to raise my head, but he grabs my wrist.

"Tris, I've told you…" he sighs and starts over. "Can't we talk about that? Maybe on the way to the Chasm after training."

"Sure, yeah, whatever," I say.

"So you are coming to the party?" he asks.

"Where else do I have to be?" I say sarcastically and rise up to find seven pairs of eyes staring at us, mouths snickering. Four rises next and looks bewildered.

"So…what was that nice chat about?" Lynn asks. I roll my eyes.

"A secret, obviously why we under the table," I say back to her. The eyes don't leave mine.

"Really? I'll make sure to remember that," Uriah says, pointing his fork at me. Rolling my eyes again, I finish my food and walk to my locker.

In English, Christina moves her chair closer to mine. "What is going on between you and Four?" she asks me.

"What? No, nothing? Trust me on that!" I say, rolling my eyes. She nods her head but doesn't look convinced.

"Does he know that?" she asks. What does that even mean?

"Of course, why wouldn't he? What makes you think this?" I ask her back.

"You are all people are talking about," she says, just throwing it out there. My heart jumps a little at this, but I push it back. According to Four, it was only a dare.

"Don't worry, I'm not into dating yet. I just figured out how to live, but I'm not that far along," I say giving a fake laugh.

"All right, but you better tell me when you do like somebody!" she says with a wink, and then scoots her chair back over. The rest of my classes fly by and suddenly, it is time to train. I head out to our gym at 10. Four is already there and ready to teach.

"Let's get started. The main thing we will work on today is your stance and punches, just the basics of fighting," he says.

"Why does it matter if I can fight?" I ask him while stretching my arms and legs quickly.

"It is one of the most important lessons because, for Dauntless, it is very common. Originally, it is because in case of a fight, you will be ready and prepared, therefore making you braver," he says. He waits while I mull it over. "Now, this is how your defensive stance should look…"

Two hours later, he has me pinned to the ground and panting, while he has an amused look. "You will definitely need more help, but don't take offense to it, I was originally like you," he says, pulling me up. "One more time, make sure to use your knees and elbows." I nod and get into stance.

I rush at him and throw a punch, which he also taught me, but he dodges it. So far, I haven't seen to even make him stop in pain. He hasn't been throwing anything back, so it surprises me when he throws a weak punch. It was slow, so I dodged it easily while stepping forward. Using this momentum, I took my knee to his stomach, making him stop, if only for a second. He coughs and says, "Good job Tris, you got me."

"One last time, this time, don't hold back as much," I say with a wink. I see him smirk. What have I got myself into? He runs at me and at the last second, I jump to the side while jabbing him in his side. I turn to find a punch meet me in the stomach, which makes me crouch. He waits, obviously he won, but I continue. I fake a punch and roll to the side, elbowing him in the arm. Little punches later, and he has me pinned, once again. I stare into his eyes, again placing them with Tobias's. He hasn't moved from on top of me, propping himself up on his elbows. I think of what Christina said earlier, does he know that? That could only mean that it looks like Four likes me.

"Tris…I-" I cut him off by kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Four. Sunday then?" I say as he gets up. He offers me a hand, and I take it, feeling minor tingles. I can't believe I just kissed FOUR on the cheek!

"No problem. Sunday it is…Where are you going?" he asks when I turn toward the path going to the rooms.

"I'm tired, Four. Maybe we can talk Sunday," I say apologetically.

"Alright. By the way, the surprise was chocolate cake. It is the best thing from here. I'll see you Sunday morning. Seven?" he says. I nod my head and wave by. I know I should go to the party, but I don't feel like it. I'm surprised to find Four behind me. I give him a questioning look. He shrugs his shoulders and says, "I had enough for tonight." I nod my head. Well, that's obvious on how he feels for me. He has had enough to deal with today, ergo I was annoying during training. My spirits crash a is my fault; I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Why would Four, the hottie all the girls are after, want to make-out with me at a party? He could get anybody. "I guess we still aren't on speaking turns…"

I sigh and say, "No, we are fine. I'm sorry for earlier this week, it won't happen again. It _was_ only one night anyway." I shake my head, as if the idea is silly.

"Really? Then, what do you call that kiss on the cheek a few seconds ago?" he says with a smirk.

"I call that thanking you for teaching me. Why were you thinking I was just that into you?" I say, mocking a disgusted face.

Four rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, and that sight alone is enough to make blush. "No…just wondering," he says.

"Alright…" I say. We've reached his door by now.

"I may watch a movie after a shower, if you'd like to join," he offers. I raise an eyebrow. "Strictly as friends! I know everybody else is at the party, but I don't feel like being crowded with them."

I laugh and say, "I may just take up on that offer! I don't know, I am tired, but movies don't require much energy." I strut down the hallway, feeling his eyes on me. I smirk and go to take a shower. I let the water refresh me and take my time. I don't know if I want to sit through a movie with Four. Things have been so weird and I am supposed to be staying away from him. No, I am supposed to stop being attracted to him, but it won't happen. I am pretty sure every girl within a mile radius is attracted to him. Friends watch movies all the time, so it shouldn't matter. I shouldn't be any different from if I were with Christina. But it will be.

This isn't that hard to answer. Do you want to watch a movie? Yes. Do you want for things to go back to normal between you and Four? Yes, and this will be like two friends. Do you want to sit around here like a nerd, studying? No. Then the answer is obvious, I am going. I walk down the hall and knock on the door once before I stop short. I realize that I am very indecently dressed, at least for my tastes. The door flies open.

"Wait, I need to go change! I'll be right back," I start to say.

He laughs and says, "Silly, Tris, it's only a movie. Your fine." I try to argue but he tells me that the movie is starting.

"What are we watching?" I ask him.

"Avengers," he says. I notice he pulls on a pair of sweat pants over his shorts.

"That's not fair, Fooouuur!" I whine, stretching out his name. "If you get to change, then I should too! You can fill me in later." I stand up but he only grins.

"Tris, the beginning is always important. If it helps any, I like what you are wearing," he says with a wink as he disappears make popcorn. I look down. Of course he likes what I am wearing. I am barely wearing anything. I have on green booty shorty that I'm surprised even fit me. My shirt is a low thin pink tank top to match. I groan and fall back on his couch. He returns with the popcorn as they begin talking.

About halfway through the movie, I exclaim, "You room is absolutely freezing. Don't you have a blanket in here?" Four shakes his head and pulls me against his side.

"I will just have to warm you up then," he says. I laugh but don't pull away. It feels nice to relax against him. I feel myself growing tired. I look at the Iron Man one last time before my eyes close.

When I wake, I feel too much heat below me for it to be my normal bed, but I like it. I snuggle deeper in and grip the sheets. I stop when I meet hard, skin like material. I hear laughter and decide to open my eyes soon. Something shifts under me and my eyes fly open. It takes me a moment to process the scene before me. There stands everybody except for Lynn. They are all crowded around me grinning, with their phones out snapping pictures. I don't understand what's so funny about me sleeping. Then, all of last night comes back to me, and I don't remember walking back to my room. The warmth under me shifts and I cling to it so I don't fall off the couch. Everybody erupts in laughter. The warmth under me mumbles, "What's so funny?" That only makes them laugh more. I can still not tell if I am dreaming or not, but I don't think so. Finally, I look down to see what I am laying on. I gasp when I see Four there, looking like he is just waking up.

"So Tris, is this why you ditched us last night?" Marlene asks with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure I heard some moaning when I walked past this room," Uriah says, winking at Marlene. I still have not moved from my stupor because they seem so much taller when I am lying down like this.

Christina shouts, "Tris, if this is what you mean by nothing going on, then you need to get your head checked!" This finally snaps me back into reality and I jump up, trying to run out of the door, but two pairs of arms catch me and place me back on Four who seems to be working on sitting up. I run and the same thing happens again, but this time they sit next tom, forcing me to stay on Four lap. Four is glaring at Zeke and Uriah, who are holding him down. The only reason he hasn't thrown a punch yet is because I am on his lap with Will and Shauna holding me down. Christina and Marlene are standing in front of us, ready to interrogate.

I mutter to Four, "You can explain this one, buddy." He looks at me and agrees. We all know that I am a terrible liar.

"Tris, please explain what you were doing last night," Christina says. Four begins to speak, but she cuts him off. "I want it from the girl who can't seem to lie." I open my mouth to speak, but words don't come out. They wait impatiently, but I can't form real words, just sounds. "I'll take that as I don't know. Okay, Four, your turn."

"Which part of it do you want?" he asks.

"I think you know which part," she says. He lifts an eyebrow in innocence. "Fine. Did you and Tris have sex last night?" I glare at her furiously. How could she think I would do that this soon? My face is tomato red.

"No," he says evenly.

"Tris's face says more," she notes. "Tris, did you and Four do it last night?" My jaw drops.

I somehow choke out the words, "Of course not," before trying to hide my head behind Four's neck. I am acting like a six-year-old, but I am too embarrassed to care.

"In that case, what were you to doing last night? Don't try to play the 'just friends' crap on me. There is something going on between you two. Were you finger-" Christina starts but gets cut off by Four. My jaw is down to the floor by now.

"Stop it. Yes, Tris and I are dating. We watched a movie and fell asleep. What gives? Get out this is my room," Four snaps. My jaw hits rock bottom. I stare open-mouthed at Four, giving him a death stare at the same time.

Everybody starts to file out and I hear Shauna whisper, "In those clothes? I doubt they could hear the movie over each other."

Christina says, at normal tone rather than a whisper, "I knew it! I called it. I'm a little sad they actually didn't do it."

"How are you sure they didn't?" somebody asks her.

"She is from Abnegation parents, she would never do that so soon, if at all before marriage. Also, I can detect lies pretty well, and nothing was weird. I knew Tris would stare at him for letting out the secret," she snickers.

I just sit, watching them all leave until there is only Four left. I don't know why Zeke has left his own room, but I'm sure he is comfortable in Shauna's room. He places me off of his lap beside him and I turn on him. "_What have you DONE_!?" I say in a deathly quiet voice.

"I'm sorry Tris! If I had said anything else, they would have been 100% convinced we slept together," he says. I blush scarlet red, both in anger and embarrassment.

"Why would they just assume that? Is it honestly _that_ common here!?" I scream at him.

"Yeah. Actually, I've heard it is that common everywhere except those who is Abnegation and even then, there are some," he says. Oh, I forgot, he was also Abnegation.

I sigh, "So what now?" I turn to look him straight in the face.

"We have a couple of options. 1) We could tell them the truth, but they will think we had sex. 2) We could pretend we are dating for a few days and stage a break up in a couple of days. 3) We actually date and see what happens. 4) We could just say we had sex and get over it. Or option 5) we could pretend for one of us to be cheating on each other," he says.

"That's a lot of options," I point out the obvious. He nods his head. "Okay, so let's rule out the definite no's. Option 4 is out. I won't look like a whore and one night stand girl. I'd rather not have us look rude so I think option 5 is out. I wouldn't want a fake relationship; they'd make it awkward afterward so I think option 2 is out. That leaves us with options 1 and 3. You have made it clear that option 3 is out, so we will go with 1. At least then they can only assume."

"Slow down, you came to that really fast. Who said I ruled out option 3 anyway? Personally, options 2 or 3 are the best options," he says.

"You have made it clear that it was not our choice to kiss and that it was a mistake!" I say, nearly shouting.

"I never said that Tris!" he says.

"Besides, I don't want to go out with you if you won't be completely honest with me. You lied to me, over and over, Tobias! About your father! About your name! About your past!" I shout.

"I'm not Tobias, Marcus isn't my father and-" I cut him off.

"I never said Marcus was Tobias's father, but you knew didn't you? How did you know? Hmm? Let's hear it! Because you are Tobias! It is ok to tell me you aren't interested, but I don't want to be forced into a relationship!" I scream at him. If he really liked me, he would have done the cliché thing and shut me up by kissing me mid-rant. Point proven. I say in a threatening whisper, "I will do option two, but I am dumping you in a week!" I storm out of his room, slamming his door, and find my eyes met by Christina. I rush to her and melt in her arms, my silent tears staining her shirt.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY! This took so long to write! Writer's block! Send me ideas guys!I hope the extra long chapter made up for it! Reviewww!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Veronica Roth owns it all!**

* * *

Tris POV

"Shh, shh. It's okay Tris. Here's some hot chocolate," Christina says, handing me the hot cup. I nod my head in thanks and finally stop the tears. I am sitting, bundled in blankets on my couch, with Christina's arm around me. "Tris, it may help if you tell me. And I want the truth."

"I…I can't tell you. You won't believe it," I say.

"I promise I will believe you, no matter what. I won't say a word, pinkie promise," she says, lending her pinkie out to me. We shake on it.

I take a deep breath before saying, "Four and I really did only watch a movie and then fell asleep." I decide not to mention that he is training me.

"That doesn't explain the tears…" she says. At least she does believe me.

"One night, we were talking by the Chasm, and we were playing a little game of truth or dare. I either had to kiss him or take off my shirt, so I kissed him. He kissed back. I asked him if he was Tobias, because all the signs point to yes. I know he is! He keeps saying no. He is lying to me! So I ignored him for a while, but he asked if I wanted to watch a movie as friends. I was too tired to the Chasm so I went with Four. After you all left, he said we had a couple of options and we had to choose between either actually dating and seeing what happened or fake dating and then breaking up. He wanted to actually date, but I told him that he obviously isn't interested in me. He got mad, so I said that we will do the fake dating, and now I'm here," I tell her. I sink back into the cough, sipping my hot chocolate.

"So you really didn't have sex?" she asks disappointedly.

"Is that all you've got from that? No, we didn't!" I say to her. She mulls it over.

"Okay, so you just need to get him to like you? You have came to the right place," she says with a grin.

I roll my eyes and say, "No. I need for him to tell the truth. I don't get why he won't? What is so bad about his name?"

"It isn't his name, it is what comes with it. There is a reason why he calls himself Four. Maybe he knows that you met his family back in Abnegation and he is embarrassed. Maybe he did something, something so bad that you would recognize him by only a name. Maybe he really isn't Tobias," she says, listing more possibilities.

"None of those sound right, Christina. He only has a father, but he is very nice and works with my father. Tobias Eaton doesn't sound like a name with a reputation," I say. "Do you think it is because of his new reputation? Is he known as something here?"

She laughs and stares at me with wide eyes. "Does he have a reputation?" she mocks me, "Yes, and a huge one at that. I can't believe you didn't here of it. He is known as a player. He's gotten about every girl, so I've heard. Tris, I wouldn't mess with him. I know you like Tobias, but he isn't Tobias, at least not anymore. The guy at the party doesn't sound like Four. Seriously, you could do better! In fact, somebody mentioned wanted me to set you up on a blind date." She tells me with a wink. When I don't look convinced, she says, "I'd be on a date with you. Of course, I'd need to find a date first, but it can work! He is very hot and super nice. Trust me, I can clear up the dilemma with everybody. It would also help you rebound from Four. Show him you are a catch."

"Fine, who is he?" I ask her.

"A guy named Ryan!" she squeals.

I grin at her and say, "I think I know somebody who'd love to go with you!"

"Really? Who?" She asks in surprise.

"It's a surprise! I will go ask him now, but don't follow," I warn her. She nods excitedly. I chuckle and leave to find Will. I walk straight through his door and find him rocking his head along to some song in his phone while Uriah and Marlene are playing cards on the bed.

"Will," I say, tapping his shoulder. "WILL!" I scream. He jumps and takes his headphones out. "Good. How would you like to go on a double date with Christina?"

"What? I…I don't like her," he says.

"My ass! Yes you do," Uriah says. We both give him a look. "What? It's really obvious."

"Anyway, Christina is setting me up on a blind date. If you all didn't already know, nothing happened between Four and I. Also, I am making her go with somebody, and you happen to be the one I know she will want," I explain. He spins in his chair, thinking it over.

"Oh come on Will! What's the worst that can happen? It's a double-blind date! Nothing can go wrong!" Marlene says.

"Yes it can! There can be awkward silence. She may not like me. I could make a total fool of myself," he goes on, listing possibilities.

"Stop it! With four people there, it's not possible to not have something to talk about. We all know she likes you. And…" Marlene stops to think about this. "And I will be there to keep you from making a fool of yourself!"

"Really? Who's the unlucky guy?" Uriah says playfully, but I know he is also a little hurt. Marlene turns to him and cocks out a hip.

"You. Uriah and I can go and make sure Will doesn't screw it up," Marlene bluntly. She just throws it out there. Uriah nods his head and fights off a grin.

"Sounds like a plan. Christina said it is Sunday, tomorrow. She is making me wear a sundress and so is she. Marlene can too, Uriah and Will, just wear a nice shirt," I say. I turn to leave.

"Wait, Tris does Four know about this? I don't think he will be all too happy about it…" Uriah trails off.

"No, but why wouldn't he be?" I ask him, facing him.

"Oh…nothing. It's just, well never mind. I'll see you tomorrow," he says, ushering me out the door. I walk off, but then go back to listen against the door.

Marlene is saying, "-rude. Why did you make her leave?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything to her. Four's order," Uriah sighs. I wish I could go in and ask him.

"Anything about what?" Will asks him.

"Don't say anything but-," he whispers so low that I can't hear.

I hear a gasp from Marlene. They continue to whisper, so I leave. I spend the rest of the day doing chemistry by myself. I would have had my partner come over, but I am at him. I decide to text him so he won't pretend to date me. I get a reply quickly after.

_Four_/ _Tris_

_Do you mean Christina actually believed you? Why?_

_Doesn't matter, she just does._

_Okay, so do you want to work on chemistry together? I'm not doing so great._

_I already finished._

_What about computer? I could show you the basics of what he's teaching._

_Don't you have chemistry to do?_

_It can wait. What do you say?_

_Never mind, you probably have to get ready for your date tomorrow anyway._

_How did you know about that?_

_Uriah. So is this why you wouldn't do option 3?_

_No, I was only told of this a few hours ago. I had no clue; it's a blind date anyway._

_Okay, have a wonderful time then._

_Do you still want to go over computers? I have time._

_No, you are right, I should do some chemistry, maybe another time. Bye._

Is he mad? He rushed to get off, right when he said it could wait. I don't understand Four. He changes his moods in a snap. I eventually drift off to sleep after a shower.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _This sound doesn't stop repeating. I pound on my alarm, but it doesn't stop! I realize somebody is pounding at my door. What is with these noises today? "CAN'T YOU TELL I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!?" I yell to the person outside. I don't see how Christina can sleep through all of this. Then the ringing starts. I scream inside my pillow and open my eyes. I find the right button to shut off the alarm. Turns out, the button is on the back, not the top! I grab my phone and walk to the door. I swing the door open, "What?" I say before even looking at the person. I answer the phone at the same time I look up.

Four is smirking at me and says into his phone, "Training." It comes into my phone. It's his fault for the ringing. I roll my eyes. He ends the call and teases, "Was somebody too busy dreaming about their date to wake for training?"

"I don't even want to go on the date. No, I simply hate waking up," I say, sticking out my tongue. "I'll be out in five minutes," I tell him while slamming my door in his face. Whoops!

Two hours later my feet are red from hitting the bag, my knuckles are cracked and my elbows are raw, but other than that, I am fine. Not to mention the hot guy pinning me to the floor. Some would consider this thrilling while I consider this annoying. I think he will always beat me. No, I know he will. We stand. "Four, this is pointless!" I throw my hands in the air. "I will never beat you."

"This is so you can beat others in your class. I know you can already beat Myra," he says.

I look at him with an annoyed look, "Yes, the puniest girl in our grade. Her boyfriend is a different story." He chuckles and gets a drink of water.

"Same thing Friday?" he asks.

"Definitely. Maybe one of those days can be spent learning computer skills? He doesn't teach it that well," I offer. I truly am going to fail two classes without Four's help.

"I don't mind. I would offer to do it tonight, but somebody has to go lock lips with another guy. Will that make three in under a week?" he teases. I hate it when he brings this up. He has mentioned it three times during training.

"I'm not kissing them. And technically, it would only be two," I say while putting my things into my bag. I avoid eye contact with him; it is obviously a touchy subject.

"What would you do if I were Tobias, anyway?" he asks, trying to act casual.

"What do you think?" I smirk at him. I turn my eyes away when I notice him already watching me.

"You would probably pity me because of Tobias's father, that's what you would do," he says, picking up my bag for me.

"I can get that, Four. Why would I? Did something happen to his father?" I ask. I met his father not long ago. Did he get sick?

"You honestly don't know? I though everybody in the city knew," he says while ignoring the fact that I can easily carry my bag. We begin walking to our rooms.

"I don't. Seriously, tell me," I say, poking him in the side. He takes a while to answer. We are nearly at my room.

"No, it will be better if you don't know," he says. I notice the mood shifting from light to serious.

"Why will it be better? If it isn't you, then I'll never meet him, so it doesn't matter," I say. He closes his eyes and leans against my door, trying to decide something. "Tell me!" I scream at him.

He sighs and says, "Tris. Tobias Eaton is my real-" he starts, but gets cut off by falling through the door. He falls flat on his back, his head between Christina's legs.

"Tris Prior! Where have you been? We have so much to do! Come on, we have a nail appointment in thirty minutes and it take twenty-five minutes to get there! What are you _wearing_!? You will need a shower, but we can get you that after the nails. Then, we have to find you a dress!" she says, literally all in one breath. She grabs my hand and pulls me away from our room. She glances back and notices Four still lying there, dazed. "Sorry Four!" she calls. He shakes his head and gets up, going into his room.

"Thanks, Christina! He was just about to say something important! Then you knocked him higher than hell!" I say, not angry, but definitely annoyed.

"You should have told me you were off with him! I thought somebody had taken you. Looks like you'll be having two dates in a day!" she says while waiting for the train. We have to take the train to go practically anywhere decent.

"It wasn't a date. I went down for breakfast and he walked back with me," I point out my perfectly good lie. I am getting better at lying.

"Sure, whatever. I just heard you scream at him and yanked the door open," she responds while giggling. This is going to be a long day…

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it. My best friend in the entire universe is moving soon and I am spending as much time as possible with her. We had a double sleepover, which left no time for writing! Then, I had to do some Christmas shopping! The next one should be up tomorrow, but you know me! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Tris POV

I yelp as I fall…again. Picking myself up, I complain to Christina, "I don't understand why I have to wear heels if this is a casual dress?" She rolls her eyes and tugs me along.

"Tris, please tell me who you set me up with! I really want know!" Christina says while we sit in a booth.

"You'll find out soon. Where are Marlene and Uriah? They are supposed to come too," I say. I search the room, but I don't see them. "Did you tell them the correct restaurant?"

"Yes, she texted me and said that they will be late, something about Will not letting them. Why would Will care?" she says, turning to me.

"Like I'd have a clue…" I take a drink of my pop. A few minutes later, in walks Marlene followed by Uriah who is dragging Will in by the collar.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she says, trying to sound annoyed, but the grin on her face says more.

"Will's your date! Surprise! He is just nervous, so go easy on him," I say.

"Like that'll happen," she mumbles. I grin at her. At least this will turn out good for four of us. I feel sorry for the person who is my date. He won't be all too happy tonight. Finally, Will walks in without being dragged and sits across from Christina. I let Marlene slide in the middle, and I on the edge. They don't know it, but if it doesn't end well, then I'll have a quick escape.

"Great date, Christina. He is already late," I say.

"If you are going to pout, you might as well leave now," she snips at me. I stand.

"Okay, if you say so," I start walking off. Marlene grabs my arm and pulls me back down. "Thank you," I say sarcastically.

Uriah says, "I'm sure he is just getting you roses." We all laugh at that. If somebody got me roses, I think I blow a gasket. In walks none other than Peter.

"Christina! You set me up with _Peter?" _I scream whispered at her. Her eyes are budging wide.

"NO! I swear I didn't! Why is he walking here?" she says. I roll my eyes. This is going to be horrible.

When Peter gets close, Uriah asks, "Why are you here Peter?" Peter answers by coming and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I am stunned into silence. I am seeing red in anger!

"I am Tris's date, of course. Ryan couldn't make it, so he sent apologies with another date. I volunteered," he says while taking a drink of my pop. He slides in beside of Uriah, therefore squashing Will.

"Can't you tell when you're unwanted?" Will ask Peter.

"I'm sure Tris is over there just ogling at me. Isn't that right Tris?" Peter says sharply.

I finally snap out of my shock and kick him in the shin, with my heel. "I'm leaving," I say as he winces.

"You got a sharp heel. Did you dress up just for me? You leaving so soon? The party just started," he says, shoving me back into my seat. I turn to Christina and Marlene. Christina mouths sorry and Marlene is talking with Uriah silently. Peter flags down a waitress. "Hi honey, why don't you get us all six June Bugs," he tells her with a wink. She nods he head, writes it down and turns to leave. I gape as Peter stares at her butt when she walks off.

"I don't want that drink Peter," I tell him.

"You should've told me," he scoffs.

"I was too busy watching you drool over her," I say.

"Guys, let's try not to fight tonight," Marlene interrupts. She starts some silly conversation, but I am too busy starring daggers at Peter and Christina. I still can't believe they expect me to sit through this.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom," I say, picking up my clutch thing Christina made me buy earlier.

"Don't take too long in there, baby," Peter says. I 'accidentally' step on his foot on my way out.

"I'm coming too, come on Marlene," I hear Christina say. I don't wait for them. I practically run over this littler girl on my way. Thankfully, the bathrooms are empty, so I sit on the counter, fuming. I curl my knees up to my chest and try to calm my breathing. They burst through the door. "Tris! What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. What could possibly be wrong here?" I say, tears threatening to pool. I stick my head in between my legs. I know I am over reacting, but I can't stand it. I don't even like Peter, but I can't stand it when people are this rude. No, I decide that I will not cry, not over something as silly as Peter.

"It's only a date," Marlene says. "You can stand Peter for that long can't you?"

"I mean, if you go, then we all will have to and I don't- Never mind, do you want to go back?" Christina says. They both made it clear enough they don't want to leave. I know they will never be in Abnegation. I can't believe my friends are going to put me through this.

"What should I do?" I ask quietly.

"The most Dauntless thing would be to stick through it and show Peter up. We can help you make a fool of him," Marlene offers. At least she is trying to help. She is trying to make me strong enough. I know what the most Abnegation thing would be, to stick through it so my friends will have a good time. That's what I want to do; it seems like the most honorable thing here, but I can't just let Peter push me around. It will be a mix between Abnegation and Dauntless. I raise my head and grin.

"Let's do it!" I say. We walk back out together and sit down.

"What took you all so long?" Peter asks. This is where it all starts. I will have to act like a brat, but it is worth it. I look at Uriah and Will, who seem to have had the life drained out of them. Surely it's from sitting next to the airhead over here. We have already told them of our plans.

"Petey, I don't want this pop anymore, it fattening. Get it out of my sight!" I say, while bringing a hand up to my eyes. My right hand flies at the drink, sending it into Peter's lap. It spills all over him. I hear him gasp and stand up. "Oh, did I do that?"

"Yes, you did," he seethes at me. I look at Four.

Uriah cracks up, "I think somebody wet his pants over here!" The entire restaurant turns to look at Peter. We all start laughing.

"I will go get you a different drink of Tris's to steal from since that waitress hasn't brought our drinks. Come along Tris," Marlene says. We walk up to the bar and order a couple of drinks with a ton of alcohol. We mix them all together and take a sip, which makes me gag. "Make sure he drinks it. He has to so he will become extremely drunk," she tells me as we walk back.

"I asked for their best drink! They said that whoever can drink all of this mixed together is the bravest and most daring. I already tried it, but there is too much alcohol for me! Petey, do you think you could finish it for me?" I ask him, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Of course, since I am more Dauntless than any of you. I doubt any of you would," he says, grabbing the drink. He starts to chug it but stops and gags. "What is _in_ this!?" I shrug as he takes it to his lips again. He is wearier this time, but he keeps drinking it. Toward the end, he gags. After his last sip, he leans over the table and vomits in the plant. We all burst out laughing. He narrows his eyes and looks at everybody. Peter's gaze ends on me. My laugh stops short. "Did you do this? Hmm?" The evil kid stands and walks toward me. "That was very naughty," he says before grabbing my head and kissing me. I try to pull away, but I can't so I bite his lip.

Peter jerks his head back. I knee him, once again, in his soft spot. Then, I slap him across the face and storm outside for some air. I hear another slap as Marlene follows me. Christina tells Peter he better leave. When I get outside, I lean against the cool wall. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as a deep breeze blows past me. Peter stomps past me toward the train station. Moments later, Marlene comes out and joins me.

My mind finally catches up with my body and anger flares in me. I open my eyes and stare at the mountainside, savoring the quiet. There is a bright flashing sign by a highway, which aggravates me. Did Peter honestly think he could do that and not get slapped? Maybe he still saw me as the desirable, puny girl. Maybe I still am, deep inside, the scared little girl. Or, maybe, I am brave and assertive. I did make it clear I didn't want that happening. I can see me being in between.

"Marlene, go back inside. You all already ordered, go eat your food," I tell her. She doesn't answer just gives me a hug and stays at me side. I smile a little, happy to find that my friend is here for me. Christina is good when I am weak, but Marlene is here for me even when it looks like I don't need it.

"I'm calling Lynn over. She is in town anyway, so now it will just be a big group dinner," Marlene tells me, not waiting for any objection. I nod and go back inside. When I get there, Uriah pats the spot beside him. Will had gone to the bathroom, and apparently so had Christina.

I sit next to Uriah and he pulls me into his arms. I stay there for a few seconds and then pull away and grin. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd bring up a story later. You'll find it slightly familiar," I tell him with a wink. Scooting over, I make room so Uriah will be in the middle, leaving room for Marlene. I will see to at least one thing tonight, that Uriah and Marlene finally realize they should go out. They have so many stolen glances and frankly, it can get annoying. It will happen sooner or later. I just hope I won't be awkward in the class I have with only them. Especially because it is Spanish, which we do nothing in!

Uriah gives me a questioning look, but I just roll my eyes. For brave people, you'd think they would flirt more. I can't believe they haven't realized it yet. Lynn and Marlene walk in at the same time Christina and Will walk in. Marlene sits next to Uriah and Lynn sits on the edge beside Will and Christina.

"What happened with Peter again?" Lynn asks.

"He was a total jerk to his surprise date, Tris. We made him look like a fool and vomit everywhere. Then he kissed Tris, which made her knee him in the balls and slap him. Marlene also slapped him. Great date huh?" Will fills her in.

Lynn laughs, "Hmm…I like this Tris."

"Would you all like to hear a story of what happened one night after a certain truth or dare game?" I ask to nobody. Christina gives me a wary look, probably guessing what I'm about to say. Lynn says yes. "I went into Will and Uriah's room, hoping Uriah would carry Will back to his room, when I stumbled upon Marlene and a shirtless Uriah making out on their bed. They were going at it. So I took Marlene from him when he said that he wished I would stay, that he didn't mind a little girl on girl action. Don't even ask me about that!" I tell them while laughing my guts out. We all stare at the two secret lovers. Marlene is staring at me. Uriah is grinning with a red face, and something tells me he may have remembered. "Uriah! Do you remember that happening?"

"Well…okay maybe a little," he says with a wink toward Marlene.

"So that's why you nearly kissed me the next day?" Marlene says, turning the attention away from her. "This is so unfair! I don't even remember but he does!"

"Well, if wanted some, why didn't you just ask?" Uriah says before leaning over and locking lips with Marlene. It isn't a make out session like that night, but I'm sure there will be some to come. That wasn't that hard. When they pull apart, I see Marlene twine her hand with Uriah.

We all laugh and talk a little before our food comes. There isn't much talking after that. I start to feel nauseous. We spend a while hanging out here and talking, but I can't stand it anymore. My head is spinning and the taste of vomit lingers in my mouth, thanks to Peter. I even feel like I will definitely vomit.

"Guys, I had a great time! I'm not feeling well, so I will see you all Monday," I tell them while scooting out. They all say okay and keep talking. I briskly walk to the train station and hop on. Thankfully, since we are students, we don't have to pay for any train trip to or from the school. My stomach flips whenever the train turns even the slightest. I don't know how I will make a thirty minute ride full of the sweaty people.

When I get back, I trudge up the many stairs, but I can't make myself go any further. The plant in the hallway gets an unexpected does of what I just ate. My lungs are burning for air after I'm done vomiting. The lights have somehow gotten brighter. I shut my eyes and end up falling over. I curl beside the plant and try to stop the pounding in my head.

Somebody opens the door, which kills my ears. Why is everything so loud and bright? I get on my knees as I vomit again. I feel like I'm going to die! I truly think I will. Does it really matter all that much though? It could be easier than going through this? I try to stop choking over my vomit, but it's hard. Somebody says my name, but I am too far out to tell who it is, much less respond.

Strong arms lift me and I open my eyes. Bad idea! The light literally blinded me, I think. I am being carried bridal style and every step the person takes is horrible. It feels like my head almost falls off every step. Every single step is BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I moan, but that only hurts my ears. What caused this! It happened so quickly! I get set on a bed, but I can feel my dinner coming up again. I guess I will have to open my eyes to find the bathroom. AH! The light! When I sit up, the sheets scratching and it makes my ears want to burst! I find a door and walk straight through it.

The sight catches me by surprises, but I don't have enough time to process it before I make it to the toilet. I blow chunks long enough for the person in only a towel around his waist to walk out. I hear so people arguing, but I focus on closing my eyes. I can still see the light! Why don't they shut up? Can't they hear how loud they are! The tile is so cold, but it helps! It feels so good! They don't stop yelling! Eventually, I scream, "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" I cringe into the toilet, which hurts my head further. When I yelled, I think my ears exploded! I vomit again, but nothing comes out. Dry heaving. I lie back down, shaking uncontrollably. I'm going to die. I really am. I thought dying wouldn't be so painful. Something is wrong with me. There is something terribly wrong.

Maybe I had a huge tumor that's taking over my brain. This could be a virus bred to kill. Heck, it could even be some new disease with no treatment. It doesn't matter, because I am dying here and I don't think I care. I could tell the people in the other room to call 911, but I don't think I can move.

My head is spinning and throbbing now. I can't focus anymore. I keep shaking and crying, but things don't get any better. Death is coming, but it isn't peaceful. My head lolls to the side as I take what I think is my last breath. Why?

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Review! I kind of liked this, but there was literally no mention of Four in this...sad...What will happen with Tris? I guess I will have to go to Four's POV. How can she die!? REVIEWWW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns everything, not me!**

* * *

Tris POV

NO! I am supposed to be dead! This was the deal! I must have died! There is no other explanation for me to feel…normal. I really feel fine. What is wrong with me? Or should I say what _was_ wrong with me? I slowly open my eyes, afraid of being blinded. Nothing seems out of normal. I am looking at the same plane ceiling. How did I get here? I sit up and look around. So I'm not in my room, just another dorm. Whose?

Squished on one bed, there lies Zeke and Four. I begin laughing my head off. Why would two grown boys be lying on the same bed together? I hear a rustle of the sheets as they get up. Suddenly, I realize I am taking up one of the beds. I scramble off of the bed as Four falls off the edge of the bed. Laughing my head off, I help pick Four up. "Sleeping Beauty is finally awake, huh?" he says to me. He sits and pats the spot beside him, so I sit.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember, is, while puking my guts out, I thought I was going to die beside some crappy toilet," I look at him innocently. He laughs a little.

"I'm not quite sure. All I know is Zeke brought you in, said you were vomiting by a plant all alone and helpless. I guess you were going to puke again, because you found your way to the bathroom, the bathroom which was in use might I tell you. Then, you fell asleep beside the toilet, so I set you on my bed since Christina wasn't back yet," he explains. I slightly remember parts of it here and there, but not much.

"I think I zoned out when I was sick. See after I stormed out the second time, I-" I begin, but cut myself off. "Let me start from the beginning…" I tell him everything from my 'date'. In all that time, Zeke is still yet to wake. "So I think the blinking light from the highway caused the migraine. Thanks for, you know taking care of me."

"It's no problem Tris. One question, did you actually see the person in the bathroom?" he asks.

Grinning, I answer. "No, nothing really important. Luckily, you kept you towel on!" I wink at him. He flushes bright red, but sighs in relief. I guess it is a little different from in our dare game so long ago. Back then, it was too dark to really see anything. I give him a quick hug before leaving and whisper in his ear, "Nice six-pack." I run down the hallway to my room, readying myself for school.

"Tris," Christina starts the lecture I was expecting, "where have you been? You never came in last night! Why did you run off? It was so much fun. You should have been there when Uriah gave Marlene a goodnight kiss. It was the cutest thing ever! Are you even listening?" I roll my eyes and turn to her.

"Yes, cute kisses, so much fun, got it. Sorry, I got the worst migraine ever. I threw my guts up last night and Four and Zeke took me in while you were out. Four lent me his bed, which was awkward when I woke to find him and Zeke cuddling," I say, making us both giggle. It feels weird to giggle, like I'm not fully used to it.

"Well, are you okay now?" Christina asks. I nod my head. "Good, because we are both going to be late to homeroom! Come on." She drags me out of the door before I can finish brushing my teeth. I wonder how Zeke and Four can possibly make it on time, considering they woke up later than me. Oh right, they are guys! Girls take much longer.

In English, Christina starts grilling me. "Tris, I just want check. Are you completely over your fascination with Four?"

I roll my eyes in annoyance. They never let anything go here. "Yes, Christina I am. It was a small thing anyway. But just because I am over him does not mean I am looking for a guy. Please, no more set up dates!" I plead.

"Okay, as long as you steer clear of Four. He is too mysterious and it would be…weird. I'd be pretty mad if you go against my word, so don't!" she says.

I nearly ague with her, but the teacher screams, "Beatrice! Shut your holes!" Exactly what I mean by weird.

I walk into study hall with sad eyes. I have just been assigned my first project. Four is my partner, who should help a lot, but Chemistry is already hard enough. Now we have a project! Study hall will be put to use, now. He waves me over to a table with Molly and a few other girls I don't talk to. I sit beside him.

"Tris, we need to meet tonight at midnight, by the Chasm. It's urgent," he says once I sit down.

"Okay, but now we need to focus on the Chemistry project," I say, sliding my ideas for him to look at. I catch a weird glimpse from Molly. She seems to be eyeing me almost jealously. I ignore her.

Our focus on the project doesn't last as long as needed, but I am the one to stop. I sigh, "Four, why does Chemistry have to be so confusing?" I lean my head on his shoulder in exhaustion.

"It could be because you are taking it two years above your grade level," he smirks but lets me keep my head rested. "Take a nap, we have thirty minutes left. Besides, you spent half the night hanging your head in the toilet." I look up at him innocently. I was already half asleep. "That's not the most sanitary thing, Tris," he scoffs. I laugh before closing my eyes.

I wake to a bell ringing and try to hit the snooze button. I yank my hand back when it meets something hard that is definitely not my alarm. Suddenly, I remember where I am. Opening my eyes, I realize I hit Four in his gut. I mouth the words _sorry. _He laughs and grabs my books. I don't know what he's doing when he walks off with them.

"Four, why are you taking my books?" I ask him, stretching from my nap.

"Because I am trying to be nice. Not working?" he asks. I laugh and shake my head sarcastically.

"Getting me to class on time will work enough, thanks," I say, snatching my books from him. "You know, if you want to extra sweet, you could just say I am present during class and let me go sleep in the locker room!"

He smirks, "I don't do sweet. I barely even do nice, but that's only for you," he jokes, but I know he is slightly serious. I roll my eyes and go to change in the locker room.

Tonight I meet with Four. It has been on my mind all day long. What is so secretive that he has to meet me here. I walk through the dark hallway into the Chasm. The sight I see makes me want to shrivel up inside and cry like the four-year old girl I am. I choke out a sob. There stands Four, heatedly making out with Molly from study hall. Good to know where I stand. Before he notices me, I run. I run and run. I don't stop when I reach the exit, I burst through to lawn and run past that. I end up somewhere in the school's forest. There is no way I can get back, the tears had clouded my vision so much I couldn't tell where I was going. So I keep running, deeper into the forest. Deeper and deeper I go, not really caring if I ever make it back. Eventually, I know I have over reacted, but I am enjoying the silence here. I slow to a walk.

I end up laughing, laughing hysterically. Forgetting why I came out here, I turn around. Suddenly, I realize how far I've walked and how lost I am. I don't know where to go. Which way did I come from. I think it is behind me, so I turn around and walk.

I know I had told Christina that I didn't like him, but my heart knew better than my mind. How could I be so stupid as to get lost in a forest all because of some boy. This is ridiculous. I will have to make up a lie when I get back.

Why did he do it? If he wanted to kiss somebody, he could've come to me. I gasp when I know why he doesn't like me. It's because I am not willing to have sex with him so soon. Well…that's fine. Christina's right. I don't need a boy with a huge rep like Four. I growl under my breath.

When I get back, if anybody notices my absence, I will just tell them I must have been sleep walking. I already talk in my sleep, what's one step further? I keep repeating that in my head so I don't forget.

After what feels like forever of walking, I want to stop. I am exhausted and starving and so thirsty. I should have grabbed a water bottle before my sleep walk. Wait, did I come out here because of a sleep walk? I must have, because that's what I keep chanting. Then why am I so tired? Maybe a nap will help. I get a feeling that I didn't sleep walk out here, but if I didn't then I am making myself think I did. Something tells me that option is better than the real reason I came. Maybe that is why I made up the sleep walking, to get rid of the traumatic or upsetting news. Or, it could be that I really did sleep walk out here. I think that is why.

When am I going to get back. It's so cold out here! I think I see the sun, so maybe that will warm the forest up! Ugh, the stupid big trees block out the sun! My head is dizzy, I think it's because I still haven't found any water.

No! I have walked the same way when I though I had turned around! I can tell because the spider webs are still facing the north! Some how, I managed to remember that, but not the path I was walking! I turn around and begin running! I am _so_ late!

Not long after I began, I see black spots. How could I be so stupid as to sleep walk this far? When everything gets super hot, I sit down. Putting my head between my knees, I rip off my clothes. IT'S SO HOT! Who would make the forest this hot? It was so cold only moments ago. In fact, there was frost on the leaves! There still is.

That's what makes my head really spin. I think I may pass out. I wish I could just have a sip of water. I shouldn't have ran so much. Getting up, I begin walking again. I walk most of the day with the annoying black spots and stars in my vision. I have to take long breaks. I am so tired. I notice everything getting much darker. Have I really been walking for a full day?

Everything is so hot. The black spots keep taking up my vision. I am so tired. This doesn't make any sense. Since I sleepwalked out here and I walked back, then I should be back to school by now. I begin to sprint for fear of being lost is pushing me forward. I don't even see the tree before it hits me thanks to the black spots. I go to sleep when I find myself lying on the ground.

When I wake, it is bright again. I am still very tired. My mouth feels like a desert. Still being lost, I begin sprinting again. When the world turns sideways, I know I should stop, but I have to get back. I count the trees. One tree, then two, then three, then I guess I faint. I have one word on my tongue, so I scream it as I fall. "FOUR!" I am so thirsty. I guess I am dehydrated. Stupid sleepwalking. The blackness swallows me up, not really letting me breathe.

What is wrong with me? First, I have the hugest migraine. Then, I start sleepwalking, something I've never done before. Now, here I am, fainting because I am thirsty. _At least it isn't for a stupid cause_, I think sarcastically. I could die and nobody would know, or care. I feel bad for my parents, I wish I could say sorry. I'm not sure what for. The darkness makes me stop thinking as it swallows me, deeper and deeper.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. I hope it isn't too rushed. I tried to meet Danielle's request. Hopefully it isn't too late! Anyway, REVIEW! Love ya! #cliffy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, VR owns all.**

* * *

Tris POV

This is the second time I wake thinking I should have died. Now that my head is screwed on proper, I know I should have been too far dehydrated. Not only that, I also wake to see Four near me. I don't remember why he would be here. I'm amazed I can remember much at all. Opening my eyes was a huge task for me, so I am not surprised when I fall back asleep due to mere exhaustion.

The next time I wake, I don't have much more energy, but I know it couldn't have been a long nap. Four is nowhere to be found, which makes me a bit sad. I close my eyes but don't sleep, trying to savor my energy. I wish there was somebody here who could fill me in. I have so many questions buzzing in my head. How did I wake in a hospital? The beeping noise is very annoying and I want to rip it out. I groan and sit up, which is a huge mistake. I lie back down when the black starts to enter my vision. I am out in mere seconds.

I hear voices talking once I wake. They are very loud and I want to know whom they come from. Maybe they will give me answers. I peel open my eyelids from my well needed sleep. I feel more revived and energized than the previous times. I don't see Four this time, but I do see most of my friends. Christina, Uriah, Will, and Marlene are here, but no Shauna, Zeke, Four, or Lynn. This puzzles me. I finally find enough strength to ask, "What are you guys all doing here?" I hear Will laugh, but I focus on the blur of a girl rushing toward me. Christina scoots me over, jumps beside me, and hugs me until I can't breathe.

"Seeing that you are okay, short cakes!" Uriah says, ruffling my head.

"What happened?" I ask them. I know what happened with _me_, which is something I hope I don't have to bring up, but I don't know how I got here.

I notice a doctor who seems to have hidden. She says, "Hello Ms. Prior, I am Dr. June. I'm sorry but I really need some information. It may be best if your friends wait outside for privacy." They all argue but Will, the practical one, eventually ushers them out. She stands and calls out the door, "Send in Tobias Eaton, please."

"What does he have to do with this?" I ask her.

"You will see. After he informs you, maybe you'd like to tell me your side of the story," she says. Four, or I should say Tobias, walks in. "Call me when you two are done. Be quick about it." Dr. June walks out of the room, leaving me with him.

"Look who was right all along," I say to him. "Explain, your name, then how I got here, Four."

"Call me Tobias when we are alone. I like hearing my old name," he says with a faint smile, but it disappears quickly. "I was going to tell you, but Christina interrupted me and you never showed up that night. About the dance, yes that was I, but we…well let's just say we have encountered some minor complications. Don't ask about it," he says. I am about to interrupt when he starts talking again.

"You owe most of us the full explanation. All I know is you were reported missing. Somebody mentioned seeing a person run into the woods, so while the police did kidnapper reports, we searched the woods. Your parents are worried sick and are on their way here. In the woods, I heard you scream my name and found you passed out. I carried you to the closest hospital, which wasn't far from where you ran, by the way. You literally ran the distance the train takes to get in town. You were dehydrated, exhausted, starving, and hypothermic; you name it and that was what you were. You ran Monday night until Wednesday. I found you around the evening. You have slept for around a day. It's Thursday evening. Your parents have just left for their trip here. We could only reach them yesterday, and they could only find a ticket tonight," he says. I just stare at him in awe. No way that could be me he is describing. I am not a person who just runs into the woods for two days.

"Thanks…for finding me," I say. What else do I tell him? Thank you for finding a mentally disturbed person? That isn't the most charming thing to say. I guess I will just have to go with the lie. The lie that I had nearly believed had happened. I remember reading about it. When something traumatic or dramatic happens that certain 'ill' people dislike, their brains grasp at anything more reasonable to replace the memory. I may not be crazy, but that event makes me feel it.

"Tris…what happened? Wait, I'll go get the doctor," he says. I grab his wrist, stopping him.

"Send everybody in, because I am not saying it again," I tell him. He yanks away and goes to get them. They all file in, which makes the doctor uneasy. Shauna, Lynn, and Zeke are here now. Taking a deep breath, I say, "I know this is going to sound stupid, but I sleep walked. Normally I only sleep talk, but somehow, I managed to run into the forest, I guess. I went to bed and the next thing I knew, I woke up in the forest night. I ran in what I hoped to be the right direction. Toward the second day, I forced myself to keep going without any sleep from the previous nights. I guess that's when I started to get out of it. I was starving, thirsty and tired. I felt warm at times when I almost passed out. My head was spinning and I had no clue where I was going. I knew, slightly what was happening, but I didn't seem to care. I was expecting to die, but next thing I knew, I wake up here…" Nobody says a word, which is infuriating! "Somebody speak!"

"Well, Tris this doesn't sound like you! You have never sleepwalked before and suddenly you sleepwalk for an entire night? It doesn't add up," Christina says, coming to sit by me. No, she has to buy it. I'm not telling them it's because I saw Four and Molly making out. That's so childish and not me. I still cannot believe I did that.

"It did. Sorry, but stop making a huge deal out of it. Honestly, I'm okay now, just tired," I say. I really want them to leave. Especially Four. I am flattered they are here, but I hate the attention.

"Tris, would it be okay if I talked to you in private?" Dr. June asks. I nod my head and they file out unwillingly. "Okay, so as I'm sure you know, you were out for some time. I do not buy the sleepwalking story. Now, you can tell me the real reason, or we can get a psychologist to check your mental health." Crap.

"Wait, are you saying you think I am mad? I'm not suicidal or anything in that nature! I just…okay so that night, I saw a guy I trusted do something that really upset me. So I ran before he could notice me. I ended up in the forest. I didn't know where I was and I was exhausted so I kept running, thinking I was going back to the school. I guess I never made it there. Please don't put me as crazy! I don't want that story to spread, it's embarrassing!" I tell her it all.

She walks to me and says, "That sounds better. Now listen, you shouldn't let things upset you so much. Focus on school and other things. From girl to girl, I think guys make us go crazy in the brain, so don't stress too much about them." She smiles at me, and I want to punch her teeth out. She shouldn't be able to tell me what to and not to think about! I smile back and nod. "When your parents arrive, they will sign you out. You can tell them the fake story so they don't worry. Next time, be more aware of what you are doing, okay?" I nod my head again "Get some rest." She walks out the door. With many questions still buzzing in my mind, I go to sleep.

I wake to find my parents sitting beside me in chairs. I don't understand why, but my head is killing me. I can't help but groan when my I move my head only inches. It feels like it is being pulled off slowly. My parents stir and rush to give me a hug. Of course, they ask me how I'm feeling. "I could be better, but I'm glad you are here. Is Caleb around? When did you all get here?"

My mother laughs at my rush of questions. My father helps me sit up and says, "Caleb has came and left, and he says he has four projects due soon. He wanted you to know he hopes you feel better and asked you to visit him sometime after you're released. We got here late last night."

This information still does not cover my questions I really want to know. What are the 'minor complications' Tobias was talking about? What happened between Molly and Tobias? Should I ask him or keep it a secret that I know? I really need to talk to Tobias, but I really don't want to. All of this is making my head pound even more.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I am so sorry about what happened. I won't let it happen again, I promise. I hope it didn't hurt your job, Father. Did it have any costs by coming so soon?" I ask hurriedly. My mother comes to sit with an arm around me.

"Nonsense, it is all worth it. We have to make sure you are okay. So how it school going?" she asks me. We get into a long conversation and talk for a long time. My headache goes away soon enough, so I know they will have to leave soon. I should be happy that I even got to see them this long, but I still do not want them to go.

I hug my mom and don't let her go, sure of getting a scolding for what I'm about to say because it's so selfish. "Please, please, don't go. I miss you all so much. I hadn't even realized until now," I say into her hair. She just pets the back of my hair for a while.

Finally, my mother says, "Honey, we both want to stay, but we have to think of others first. There is so much to do back at home, so many people in need." I nod my head. I already knew she would say something like that. "Come along, we will go sign you out."

Only minutes later am I standing by the train station, letting my dad kiss my forehead and hop onto the train. I wave goodbye, and even when I can't see the train anymore I stand there. Hoping, watching and waiting for them to come back, but I know they won't. They would put others first, as should I. If they knew the real reason I got lost, they would be appalled. I left for my own feelings, not even thinking of anybody else. I most likely put my roommate through a nervous breakdown, my parents though much stress in finding a ride her, and my brother through fits of worry. I sigh, turn away, and hurry to my room.

On my bed, I find a note lying on the pillow. I ask Christina about who put it here. "I didn't see anybody come. Looks like somebody's seeking you out. I wouldn't miss it," she responds, which doesn't help me at all.

"I'll go. Who would be so rude to ask me to meet with them the first night back, anyway?" I scoff. Christina laughs and shakes her head. "Time for some girl talk. What did I miss when I was out? There has to be something." I normally would skip over this, but maybe she can fill me in about Tobias and Molly. I suspect he would never do that and maybe she just kissed him without permission. Besides, why would he have me meet him just so I could watch him swap spit with another girl? Even if I didn't like him, that would be stupid.

"Nothing really happened. You already knew about Uriah and Marlene, but they have made it official. It was rather funny. Lynn teased him about it at lunch because neither of them really said they were dating or not. So, being Uriah, he stood on top of the table and loudly asked Marlene for her hand in dating! Everybody cracked up, you should've been there," she says between laughing. I laugh a little, but it is also one of those had-to-be-there moments.

"What did Marlene do?"

"Oh she dragged him on, standing on her seat. At first, she had said probably not, which made Uriah red as a tomato. Then, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said yes before the boring teachers came and ruined it all!" she says. I crack up, I can so see Marlene doing that.

"That would be their relationship," I say, leaning back against the headboard. It feels nice to be back here. It took me a while to remember how much I missed having Christina there to talk with about almost everything. I close my eyes and wait for midnight to come. The note had instructed me to meet the person under the Chasm at midnight. Sadly, the person I seem to meet frequently at midnight is always Tobias, but I don't want to meet with him this time.

Christina startles me by shaking me awake and practically screaming, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! There is another couple now! You aren't going to be pleased, though." She says the next part reluctantly. "I told you he has a reputation, he's been with a lot of girls, so this doesn't surprise me. He_ is_ a grade above us anyway, Tris…"

"Just spit it out already. Who?" I snap.

"It's Four and Molly," Christina says with a sigh, glancing at my reaction, "they are a couple."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it. Next one up will be tonight if you all hurry with the reviews! It's halfway written, so I'll hurry if I'm motivated. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, VR owns it all.**

* * *

Tris POV

I decide I need to play this cool.

"Oh? That's odd, considering I've never seen them even talk," I say, not continuing for fear of my voice cracking. I take a deep breath and swallow the lump in my throat, the lump you get when you want to cry, but hold it back. It is always unpleasant. She won't stop looking at me.

"That's what most of us thought, but nobody said anything to Four of course. Except Zeke, but we aren't entirely sure it was all about Molly. After we heard the news, Zeke took Four and talked to him privately in their room. We only caught a few words, but they were definitely mad with each other, although, we didn't hear much from Four," Christina says, pretending not to notice my sudden silence afterward.

Finally, I can speak for a second. "What did you hear from Zeke?"

"Actually, we caught the words "Idiot", "Tris!", Molly's name came up a bit, and "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" We couldn't make-" Christina says, but I interrupt her.

"They mentioned my name? Why?" I ask.

"We thought that was the weirdest part, but neither boys would spill," she sighs, "and the worst part is how awkward it has gotten at lunch."

I shakily take a breath. I imagine this is what Tobias was talking about earlier when he mentioned minor complications. What troubles me the most is how sad he had looked when he told me that. He had hints of longing and nearly anger on his face, but sadness was the most prominent. "Now we don't have to worry about me getting it on with the player of the school, huh?"

"Tris, when I said reputation, I didn't really mean player. Sure, he has dated _a lot _of girls, but none were serious. I was only afraid you'd think he was serious and then when he tossed you aside you'd be heart-broken," she assures me, but I don't think it helps. I'm pretty sure she just implied that he is too good for me and he would be the one to break up with me, not vice versa. I mumble an okay and try to turn away from her. "Stop, you know I didn't mean it like that. It isn't much that he is a player, it's that he is also freaky. He shows nearly no emotion and personally, I think you could do much better, much brighter. Besides, if he chose Molly, then there has to be something wrong with him. You need-" She stops short when she notices me not listening.

Sighing, I turn to look at her. "I appreciate you telling me who I should be with, but I think I can decide. He is with Molly and I don't care. Okay? It was a small crush, everybody gets them," I say, a little harsher than I remember meaning to.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. Now we can focus on finding the real Tobias!" he half squeals, trying to hide the hurt plain on her face, the hurt I'd caused.

"About that…" I begin. How do I explain this? Lie, that's the only way. "He came to visit me in the hospital. Tobias was shy before and would contact me earlier. It doesn't matter though. Apparently, he is really a senior and his father works here. His father won't allow him to date anybody and he gets punished if he does. He came to say goodbye." I feign a saddened face. I hope she buys it, it isn't a 100% lie, Four did not tell me because he was shy, I guess. I actually don't know why he didn't. I'll add that to my growing list of questions.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," she is about to say more, but I wave her off.

"Another small crush. Thanks though, for warning me about Four. He is a trouble maker," I say. That reminds me! Crap, I have to train with him tonight. I'll go straight there after my meeting with who knows who. "Did you happen to get all of my make up work?" I ask her, eyeing the huge mound of papers on my desk. She grins and nods her head evilly. "Talk about back stabbing! I'd rather have to worry about this at school, not on the weekend!"

"Don't you need to get going? It's 11:50," she says. I glance at the clock and grab my training bag.

"I'm going to workout after, don't wait up," I call while slamming the door in my wake. I rush to the Chasm and plop my bag at the entrance and lean against the wall. It still baffles me how this seems to be made of cave wall, so dark and light less. The hallway is the same. Maybe most of the Dauntless compound connects to multiple small caves for different purposes. I doubt any other faction compound would connect to daring and mysterious caves like our, so I bet we got the best end deal.

I jump when a girl's voice says next to my ear, "Stop loafing around, idiot." Recognizing the voice, I jump to attention. A little disappointed it not being Tobias, I look at Molly warily.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"I'm just here to make something clear, sweet cheeks. I know how close you and Four used to be, but it needs to end. He chose me and I do not take lightly to girls sniffing around my boyfriend," she says in a sickly calm voice. I can't help but flinch when she says boyfriend. "no matter how ugly they are. Aw, is somebody jealous? Let me make one thing clear. Four likes girls who know how to carry themselves, not twelve-year olds looking for a big brother to keep her safe." She has a smirk on her face that makes me want to punch the living daylights off of her.

I can feel my insides crumpling. What she says is all so true. I am built like a 12-year-old and basically act like it. I can't stand a fight against my emotions, much less an actual person. I choke back a sob and turn it into a cough when my phone rings. "Hold on a second, Molly. I'm not done here," I manage while fumbling with my phone. I step closer to the Chasm so the rushing water will block out my voice. "Hello?"

**_Christina_****/****_Tris_**

_Tris? Who are you meeting?_

_Christina, it's awful! Molly is threatening me about even speaking to Four! I have no good comeback and I may end up crying in front of her! What do I do?_

_Tris, you need me so much. Tell me exactly what she said. _I tell her as much as I remember, which is most of it. It may be permanently burned into my mind.

_Tris, say exactly what I text you. You can look up, but be able to text me back. It's dark so it should work. I'll be coming down soon. _

_Hurry!_

I take a deep breath and read her first text, then walk back over. "Sorry, I'm a busy person. Did I hear you right? I think you said Four likes girls, but you're wrong. Sense he's dating you, then he has to like guys because, honey, you sure don't look like a girl," I say as rudely as she said to me. I feel bad about telling her this, but she deserves it. I have to give my credit to Christina on this one, it was good.

"That's funny, you think you're so clever. Just stay clear of _my _Four. Did your two-year old mind process what I said?" she says back to me. Looking down, I send my message to Christina quickly.

Reading her text quickly, I say, "I know you are insecure, I mean Four is such a players I wouldn't be surprised if he is lying in bed with another girl."

Her face has an undeniable hatred look, but it doesn't make me falter. "He isn't a player! He has good reason to be with me, more than you'll ever know," she spits. "I don't even know why I am fighting with you, he'd have to break his neck to look at you, much less kiss you."

I come up with my comeback this time, it's almost too easy. "Really? I remember kissing him three times, but the second one was so heated, I wouldn't call it just kissing," I say with a wink.

What comes next is totally unexpected. I thought she would say something insulting about my looks, but instead she says, "I don't have time for you. Four has mentioned how annoying you are, asking him for help all the time. I even had to help him finish the project you abandoned him on," she says.

"Aw, you're already cleaning up for me. You should get used to it, maybe I'll consider you for my maid position," I say without even having to talk to Christina, again.

She rolls her eyes. "He thinks you are a joke, so don't even bother. And Four knows how much of a woman I am by now," Molly says, while making a gesture indicating how big Four's dick is. I stare in horror. She turns on her heels and crashes into Christina. I know I shouldn't let her get to me, but it easily could be true. I sink to the floor, listening to Christina and Molly bicker. It's obvious that Christina wins, unlike myself.

Christina sets down next to me, waiting for me to speak. I don't, I just sit for a while, hugging my knees to my chest. "Tris…"

"Do you think she is serious? Would Four really have sex with her? I mean, I saw them kissing, but I didn't think he would…you know," I whisper.

"I…I tried to tell you. He is a player, a big one. I have never heard for sure, but there are rumors. No girl has actually said it, they just implied it, like Molly. When did you see them kissing?" Christina says, putting an arm around me.

"The other night," I say. At least, this time I didn't run off. "It doesn't matter. I just need to get off of this! I don't like Four. I wish I would have listened to you before, I never should have gotten into this…Is what Molly said true?" I know she will say it's not, no matter if it is or not, but I need to hear it. I have to get up for training soon, and I'd rather feel better about myself than I do now.

"Not a bit. You'd look even older if you let me put more make up on you and possibly heels, but you don't look any younger than 15, and trust me, that's normal," she says, trying to lighten the mood.

"I may take you up on the heels, anything for some height, but I have a feeling when she says I look like a 12-year-old, it's not in the face," I say drearily. I turn my gaze upward, trying to forget.

"That stuff doesn't matter. If a guy likes you, it shouldn't be only for some boobs and an ass," she says. I guess she is right. Trying to forget about it, I start to stand up. She does the same.

"You're right. I shouldn't let her bother me anyway. She has something I used to want, not anymore. I'm going to the gym, see you soon," I say as I run toward the training room. It's different from the gym because we have more weapons than weights. I know what I said isn't true, I still like Four. A lot, but I can hide it. My friends obviously think it's a bad idea. Even Caleb didn't like the guy, and he was in a mask then. I shove the doors to the training room open, only ten minutes late. How did all of that only take ten minutes? It doesn't matter, normally I am up to twenty minutes late and Four is too.

Warming up, I slip my gear on since Tobias isn't in the room. I wonder how late he will be. After doing everything I can on my own, I go to the weights. Normally, this isn't a part, but I have nothing else to do, so why not? At 12:20, I start to get annoyed. At 12:25 I am getting pissed. At 12:30, I storm out of the room.

I walk straight into their room, not caring if I wake Zeke. On the bed, Tobias is sleeping. Sleeping!? He blew me off to sleep? I roll my eyes, go into their kitchen and fill a glass with freezing water, and strut back in. I may be a little over dramatic tonight, but it _is _because of his stupid girlfriend, so he deserves it. I cup my hand over his mouth as I pour water all over his head and back.

He shakes awake and my hand muffles his loud words. I drag him out of bed by his neck and into the hallway. He is only in briefs and a t-shirt, but I pretend not to notice. Removing my hand from his mouth he whisper screams, "What the heck was that all about!?"

Smirking I say, "I don't take kindly to guys blowing me off. Where were you? We have a scheduled training session you know!"

"I figured you'd be too tired to train today. You did pass out, a lot, lately. You need the rest," he says with a worried look.

"Not happening. Get dressed, I'll be out here. Hurry up, I don't like staying up all night you know," I say as I shove him back inside. Stupid Molly has made me so cranky tonight.

I walk briskly ahead of Tobias, not wanting to make conversation. We train, but only for an hour and a half, due to the fact that I nearly passed out in one of our sparring sessions. He ends up pinning me to the ground, as usual. "This seems to be a habit of ours, hmm?" Tobias says, flirting.

I shove against his chest, "Ugh, get off of me! Now." He looks surprised, but quickly scrambles off.

"Tris, is something bothering you?" he says without pity. That's a real nice way of asking that! I turn my back to him.

"Yes, I don't seem to be making any progress. I am nearly a weak behind the others," I lie.

"That's not it. We both know you'll be able to catch up," he notes.

"Just drop it," I say. I know I am being rude and he should know why. I sigh. "How are things between you and Molly?" I turn to look at him.

He looks fear-stricken. "You know?" I nod me head. "Listen, there is a lot more going on than you think."

"Ew! Gross, can we please not talk about your sex lives? I don't want to pass out again!" I complain. I turn away again. If my eyes tear up he cannot see it.

"What? No…we aren't. No, let me explain. I don't even like her," he says. Now this catches my attention.

* * *

**A/N: I really like this one! A lot happens. I will probably update again, I am on a writing spree. Maybe this will make up for the time I won't be updating, which may be until after New Years. I may be able to. I don't like my family knowing how much I write, it's too personal. And I am leaving tomorrow to go to a house where I don't have my own room...so yeah, problem! Anyway...review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, VR owns it all.**

* * *

Tris POV

We sit against the door leading to our hallway in the stairwell. "Okay, do your best," I tell him. I doubt he actually has a real excuse.

"The night I was planning on telling you, when I told you to meet me at midnight at the Chasm, Molly followed me. She black mailed me by using you, actually," he begins.

"Me? How can I be to blame here, Four?" I sneer at him. I know he hated it when I called him Four instead of Tobias. He holds his finger up in silence.

"No interruptions. She said that she knew your secret. She didn't specify, but immediately I thought of your initiation. Technically, you failed. I don't know how she heard, but she must know. Molly said I have to be her boyfriend or she would spill your secret. She is making me do this, Tris, you have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you. I just-" he says, but I cut him off.

"Why would you hurt me?" I ask. If I am supposed to stop liking him, I might as well make it clear to him.

He sees right through it. "I know you have as feelings for me. Don't lie about it, Tris. You do believe me, don't you?" he asks. Most guys would be whining or pleading, but Tobias makes it sound as if he has already won. I think it through for a good five minutes. I almost doze off, but I try to focus.

"Do you even care? Yes, I believe you, but it doesn't matter that much does it?" I say. I decide now will be a good time to inform him of Molly's visit. "Listen, I spoke with Molly earlier. She made some valid points on why you wouldn't care for me. Christina had warned me about you, but I didn't listen. Now I am starting to and I think it wouldn't have worked out even if you did like me, which you don't."

His eyes narrow on mine, "What did Christina say about me, exactly?"

"That you are a huge player who doesn't keep a girl past a week. I have heard rumors about all of your one-night stands, Tobias! Don't think I'm so stupid of innocent! You disgust me! We should be friends, only friends. Maybe Molly did us a favor," I say as I stand and walk to the hallway. He calls after me, but I am too tired to listen. Everything seems to tilt to the side, but I keep walking. Maybe I should have rested tonight.

I gasp as hands grab me at my waist and push me against the wall. Tobias's lips are crushing mine and before I know it, mine are kissing him back. His hands travel down my back and lift me against the wall. I find my legs wrapped around his torso. There is a strange excitement happening in my stomach, like when a kid wakes on Christmas morning. Breaking for air, I catch my breath and realize what just happened. "Put me down! Now! Don't touch me. You are a cheater and a player! Don't touch me," I say, slapping him and storm to my door.

He slams it shut just as I manage to open it. "Hold up, we are talking this through. Right now. At the Chasm, and I am not taking no for an answer," he says, gripping my hand. I am tugged after him all the way to the Chasm.

"Take a deep breath, Tris. Now, look at me. What do you see?" Tobias asks. I do as he says, a little reluctantly.

"I see a hot guy with a huge red hand print on their face," I say.

"You know that's not what I meant," he says disapprovingly.

"It's too late for this," I whine. He gives me a look. I yank my hand away from his and say, "I see Tobias, the boy who is calm, not a player or a cheater or a jerk. Yet, I find myself also facing Four who does all of the above."

"Do you really think I, the person _you, _not Christina, has gotten to know, is a player? Honestly, without any of the reputations, what am I?" he asks.

"You can't just take that away, Tobias! It's a part of you! If I tried, I see a person who is caring, innocent, and mysterious. With it, I see a person who is a player, self-centered, and is the classic jock of the school. You aren't just both of those, you're a mix, a mix I am not willing to mess with!" I yell at him.

He throws his head back in aspiration. "Can't you tell what I would and wouldn't do, Tris? Those rumors are false. I don't toss girls around and I don't have one-night stands! Yes, I've kissed a few amount of girls who all claim to be in a relationship with me and have had sex with me and all this fake crap. I was raised with the same basic rules and expectations as you. I know what is frowned upon and I have not done that. I am as innocent as you," he insists.

I want to believe him. He was right about growing up the same. Sex before marriage is heavily frowned upon. The Tobias I know wouldn't do that. "I want to believe you. I do, but I've heard so many-"

"Are you going to listen to a bunch of rumors or the guy himself? You know me! Haven't you noticed that this is way out of character! I wouldn't do that," he interrupts.

I sigh, "I suppose you are right, but why do you care if I know the real you? Molly's right when she said all the reasons you wouldn't have an interest in me, they are all true," I look up into his deep blue eyes.

"What did she say exactly?" he asks. I tell him it all, every single bit of it. "Tris, did you not just feel the connection we had in the hallway? I'm in to you, Tris, way too much. We are stuck, though, if I break up with Molly, she will spill your secret." I sit there, leaning my head on his shoulder, for a good five minutes.

I am still weary about how much he likes me, but I need to let it pass. "I only see a couple of options. I'm willing to go with only one of them. We could let her spill my secret, but then I'd become factionless. That's not an option. We could not be together and let Molly win," I say. I feel him shake his head saying no. I secretly grin, "that's not an option. Or, my favorite, we could secretly be together and find out what exact secret she has on me. Eventually, we will either find some dark secret on her or she will stop the waiting games. What do you think? It is entirely your choice," I tell him.

I turn to look at him and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. He pulls me so I am sitting on his lap. "There is only one Tris. We have to be secret. That means no telling anyone, even Christina. I won't tell anybody. Molly won't know, and eventually, things will fall into place," he promises.

I shift so that I am facing him, instead of my back. I say, "Please, don't promise anything. There could be so many things that go wrong…" I was going to say more but I get light-headed and sway. Of course, Tobias notices.

"Tris? Tris, are you okay? You look faint, let's get you to bed," he says. I nod my head, but don't get up.

"I'm going to sleep right here. I'll be fine, I just…just need some sleep," I say, closing my eyes and falling against Tobias's muscled chest. He sighs and I feel him lift me like a baby doll. Do I really not weigh that much? No, it's that Tobias is fit and in shape, which means he is very, very strong. I feel myself go to sleep in his arms and I can feel it when he sets me down on my bed. Warm lips meet my forehead and I strain to open my eyes. The door shuts, sending me back into my restful slumber.

I wake late the next day. Rolling out of bed, I realize it is nearly 1 PM! How did I sleep that long? That's right, I went to bed probably around 3 AM. Seeing Christina, I nearly open my mouth to tell her about Tobias and I, but I remember the importance of keeping us a secret. Uriah and Lynn are sitting on her bed, planning some type of project. Oh no, projects, homework, tests, notes, and plenty of other crap that I have to make up over the course of one weekend.

Groaning, I hear Lynn snicker. I scowl at her. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she says.

"Why did you all let me sleep so long? I have so much work to do!" I stress to them.

"I would have but considering you got in at 3, I decided to let you catch some extra Z's," Christina says without looking at me.

"I don't remember coming back. So much happened, ugh and now they expect me to focus of school!" I grumble while grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey, we were just planning to catch some lunch, or for you Tris, some breakfast," Uriah jokes. "Wanna come?"

"Thanks, but I have that mountain of make-up work. I'll catch you all Monday when I can actually breathe without thinking of numbers," I say, gesturing to my desk. Uriah whistles.

"You got a mound the size of the this building. Well, have fun with that," Lynn says, slipping out the door. Uriah follows and Christina does after telling me to eat something. "Thanks, Mom, will do!"

* * *

When Monday rolls around, I have nearly ripped out my entire head of hair. My nails are bitten to no end, but I have finished my work. I even had to blow off Tobias, much to both of our disappointments. I remember he grumbled about having to go talk to Molly. Our plan better work fast, because I can only stretch so far. I wouldn't peg me as the jealous type, but I am a girl and it comes naturally.

I wake up early Monday in a perky mood. Even Christina notices my mood. I went from dead zombie yesterday, to super sally today. It could be that I will be seeing Tobias today, but I am not the type of girl who squeals when she sees her boyfriend of three days. Besides, I won't be able to, not if I want to keep my secret.

My homeroom goes by smoothly, but Spanish drags on. Just as I'd expected, I became the third wheel now that Marlene and Uriah are together. They still include me on things, but they also spend a lot of the time cuddling and gooey crap like that. To make things worse, Marlene distracts Uriah so much that he has stopped making jokes in class. She is actually going to teach us something! No!

Math seems to be going pretty good, but it is stressful. I want so badly to slip my hand in Tobias's, but I can see Shauna eyeing us from in front of us. Will also sits behind and would see every waking move. When Tobias handed my pencil to me, his hand brushed mine and lingered for a few seconds too long. My heart had sped out of its chest, and then felt like it stopped when Tobias turned fully to face the screen. Suddenly, my mood isn't all that great.

Chemistry will positively be my favorite subject for two reasons. Tobias and I are partners in it and we won't have to hide our affection because we are at least a grade level above. Sure, they may talk among the classroom, if only for a few days, but it won't travel two grades below. "Tobias, I don't know how many days I can stand this. It's like waving candy in front of a baby and snatching it away at the last second! I hate it," I pout.

He leans down and taps my jutted out bottom lip. "I know, but things could be worse. Imagined if we didn't have this class. This is our breather time. A time where we can do this," he says while grabbing my hand. I smile up at him before focusing on the experiment again.

History is boring, as usual. I catch up on my sleep in this class, which helps a lot. Lunch seems to be a different story. I walk up to the table to find it full, my usual spot taken by none other than Molly. I stand there only a few awkward seconds, giving Molly the evil eye, before Christina, Lynn, and Will get up and usher me to sit at a table close by. "You all never told me she stole _my_ spot," I growl, still staring at Molly. I can tell Tobias is looking at me, but I ignore him. He didn't save me a seat, but he did for Molly. Not only did he save her a seat, the seat was mine! "I otta go over there and beat the living snot out of him!"

"Calm down," Lynn says, "who hit her with a double dose of temper espresso? Look, here's how I see it, we pick a bigger table tomorrow, done deal."

"Problem there, Lynn, we already have the biggest table," Will points out.

"Then we will have to get here first and who ever is left, they sit where the new girl used to," Lynn says.

"That's pretty cruel," Christina comments.

"Why not just kick Molly out? It's the simplest solution," I say.

"Simple isn't always the best, Tris. Kicking Molly out would therefore kick out Four, and we don't want to kick out anybody permanently," Will remarks.

"Why would that kick out Four?" I ask. I think I know why, but I really hate the answer.

"They are dating, I mean yeah sure, he wouldn't have to go, but it's a fatal mistake for a boyfriend," he says.

"Rightttt….yeah I forgot," I say.

I hear Christina smirk, "Yeah, sure…" I shoot a glance at her, but then move back to look at the table. I realize something.

"Guys, why did you all come over with me?" I ask them. At first, I thought they were all being nice, but now I realize a pattern. Besides, Lynn wouldn't do that, not for me. Nobody answers so I say, "It's because all the couples decided to stay, and you all didn't want to be the third wheels, right?"

They nod their heads but Christina says, "I would have come anyway." I know she would have and I don't really mind. I just want my seat back.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I ask.

"I still think throwing Molly out is the best. I don't care if Four follows or not," Lynn spits. I want to protest, but that would make me look bad. "Look at all of them, they barely notice that we are all the way over here. My own damn sister!" I'm used to Lynn always grumbling, but this is a little much.

"I've got an idea. We _have_ to get rid of Molly, she is a jerk and a brat. Temporarily, we can bring in a chair from some classroom and squish it in. In the long run, we just have to make Molly as uncomfortable and embarrassed as possible," I say. I know it is a little harsh, but she deserves it. I can barely stand to glance over at her. She literally has Tobias feeding her! How outrageous.

"I like that idea, Grumpy!" Lynn says. I am getting used to her odd remarks day by day.

"Me too, she was always a crazy girl. She, Peter, and Drew lived on my street," Christina says with a shiver. Will pats her shoulder. Again, I can see something happening between these two.

In English, Christina and I talk about different methods of messing with her. I would have felt bad, but all class Molly had gone on about 'Four's feet massages and back rubs'. Him doing things I doubt he'd even know what they are, much less than do them. It infuriates me that Molly's lies keep spreading Four's reputation wider and wider. What infuriates me even more is the fact that I have to sit in Molly's seat during study hall. Tobias shoots nervous glances at me every time him and Molly touch, but I pretend to be the perfect little girl who sits on the sidelines. Only in my head am I choking Molly. My new study partner is Simon Billows, the quietest and dumbest kid in the class. After training ends, Tobias hurries to catch up to me. For once, my usual seat beside Tobias isn't taken. In computers we talk here and there, but I can't really talk to him without explaining how jealous I really am. I am much more jealous than I am pleased with, but I suppose there is nothing to do but ignore it and savor Tobias and my time we actually have together. The strangest part of this relationship is the fact that despite he is cheating on Molly with me, it doesn't even feel wrong.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I can get one in the next day, but don't expect one on Christmas. It will likely be one or two days after Christmas before I can find the time/get away from my family. BTW, if I spell Caleb like Celeb, I'm sorry, it is an accident and habit I can't seem to break! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Veronica Roth owns it all.**

* * *

Tris POV

Two months later, I am ready to shoot Molly. When Christmas season rolls around, I have nearly clawed her multiple times. I don't know how much longer she is going to pull this on, but it better end soon. The worst part in all of this is that Tobias and I have had so little time together. Molly made him quit training me, but most of my training was done anyways. The only time we have is during school, and that isn't much. Two class, but only one class where we can be a couple. To top it all off, he hasn't kissed me since the time we started dating. I even tried to once, but he pulled away. Watching Molly and him kiss makes me want to puke, but he won't kiss me, his real girlfriend. I really need to talk to him about this, but every time I tell him to meet me by the Chasm, Molly tags along.

Christina walks in our room and says, "Come on, we are planning a truth or dare match and you are going. We haven't had one since the beginning of the year."

"Okay," I say. Finally, there is something I can look forward to. We make it to Zeke and Tobias's room and walk in. I nearly stomp over there and knock Molly out. She is on top of Tobias, kissing him heatedly. HE IS KISSING BACK! They break apart and I see a smile on his lips!

I know they are a fake couple and he has to do what she says, and that means kissing, but I'm afraid of how far she will take it. I clear my throat and speak to Zeke and Shauna, not looking at the other two. "We are having a truth or dare game tonight. It will be by the Hancock building, somebody is already at the Chasm. You all in?" I ask.

"Hell yeah! Why haven't we had one for so long?" Zeke says.

Christina looks pointedly at me. "Tris would never talk to me if I mentioned it. For some reason, she is this time, so I am going through with the plans!" Christina says.

I give a laugh and say, "Well, come on then, we are starting now. And you two are in charge of the drinks." They nod their heads. I storm out of the room, slightly slamming the door, before Tobias and Molly can ask if they are invited. Of course they are, but it will not be me who invites them! Christina walks out a few minutes later and grabs my arm.

"We need to have a little chat," she says. I roll my eyes but let her take me where she wants to go. We stop in a dark hallway I have never been before.

She stares at me for a few moments until I say, "What?"

"What is up with you Tris? Things have been…different," she muses. I wonder why?

"What are you talking about?" I ask. There is no need in spilling the beans this far along.

"Like in there, you didn't even mention that Four and Molly were invited. I hate Molly as much as you do, but-"

"I doubt that," I mutter, interrupting her.

"Listen, obviously Four has changed from his player mode. I didn't think they would last this long, but they are. Either you are still caught up on Four or…" I turn my head sharply to her.

I give a cold laugh. "I could never like him, not anymore. I was raised when the most affection my parents would show is holding hands at dinner, sometimes. Of course I dislike people who nearly have an orgasm at lunch!"

"It never bothered you before," she challenges.

"Yes, well, I was expecting more of Four. I liked having him as a study partner, but Molly took my spot, of course. It just…is unsettling. Our plan of booting out Molly doesn't even work!" I spit.

"Okay, maybe I have slacked on that last part…I haven't been doing my best," Christina says sheepishly. I look away from here, staring into the darkness.

"I understand that. I know you have tried to flirt with Will. It's okay, but I am no good at this, it's not going to work," I say dejectedly.

"How did you know I like Will? And why do you want her away so badly? Are you not telling me something?" she says so quickly I barely catch it.

Sighing, I say, "It is obvious, but Will can be blind sometimes. She stole my seat, so of course I want Molly away, and I can't stand her. Don't you? And you know I'd never keep something from you, you'd find it out too quickly." She looks at me but doesn't say anything. "We really should go get everybody else."

Walking toward Marlene and Lynn's room, Christina whispers, "I'm going to find out what you are hiding, Tris. It may take a while, but I will." With that said, she prances ahead. Normally, I wouldn't be afraid of her, but she said it as if I murdered somebody. After the girls, who say they may be a little late, we go to Uriah and Will. They are both excited and I follow Will and Christina to the Hancock building, a place I've never even seen.

Uriah bumps into me and says, "Didn't see you there short cakes." I know he joking and it puts me back into ease. Sometimes I think it would be better to just wait for Tobias and Molly to break up; it causes me to zone out and act weird all the time.

I look up at him with a smirk, "Don't call me that." He laughs and ruffles my hair, which I immediately straighten down. "I haven't talked to you in a while Uriah, probably because you can't keep your tongue out of Marlene's mouth long enough."

We tease each other about this all the time. I know he secretly feels bad in Spanish, but I don't mind another class I can think to myself in. "What can I say?" he says, making me laugh. "I hope you're ready for this. We are going to rock your world, Trisy!"

"That's even worse! Don't call me that, either, but what do you mean?" I ask, curiously. He grins. This isn't a good sign.

"You see, I figure since you are the reason Christina hasn't planned any of these games, I have to take it out on you," he says. I groan and 'playfully' punch his arm.

"Please, nothing like last time. That wasn't even funny. You have to give me something that'll make me laugh when I look back on it," I plead him.

"Maybe, but I may have to be persuaded…You'll do my homework for the week in Spanish?" he says. Such an idiot! It is test week, meaning there is no homework all of next week.

"Done deal," I say and we shake on it.

"Seriously, though, why were you making her avoid them?" he asks me. I sigh, I guess there is no getting around the fact that I have moped with jealousy for the past couple of months.

"The first one kind of scared me. What if this ends up being just as bad?" I lie worriedly. Really, I am just mad at Tobias. We have been over how he has to kiss her back, but did he really let her come into his room!? It always makes me worry.

"Nah, that was because of your initiation. They are meant to be funny and embarrassing. I am already thinking of a dare for Four and Molly. Do you like Molly?" he asks me. I shake my head vigorously. "Most of us don't either. Maybe she will leave after this. You have seen how awkward the lunch conversations are anyway, so maybe she is wanting to leave," he says optimistically.

"No, she doesn't. She is literally in love with Four, even though…never mind. But I already have some dares in store for you and Marlene," I say, changing the topic away from Molly before I explode.

"Oh, I know I can handle anything you throw at me, Stiff," he says. Even though I am officially a Dauntless, they call me still by the Abnegation nickname. Stiff. "You know, in the beginning of Four and Molly's relationship, I thought they were just awkward, but now I'm starting to wonder. It's like they can't find something to talk about and when they do, it's always arguing against each other…"

"It's probably because Molly never spoke to Four before she asked him out," I throw out there. I could say a lot more, but I don't want to blow it.

"Wait, I thought Four asked her," he says, confused.

"Oh, right, whatever. They just seem like it is forced," I hint, trying to cover up my mistake. "They act like they are in middle school, except for the kissing, they have plenty of that." I say, scrunching my nose in disgust.

"I don't know, in middle school, I had a good amount of make out sessions," Uriah brags. I laugh as we walk into the elevator. The Hancock building is huge, but I don't get much time to look at it. We climb the ladder to the roof and it is absolutely amazing. I can see the entire school and all the way to the train station. Involuntarily, I step to the edge of the building so that I am standing on the ledge. I close my eyes and sway with the breeze. Suddenly, an arm grips me around the waist and pulls me far back. I turn to look at the owner of the arm. Tobias.

"Why did you do that?" I say.

"Tris, are you _trying_ to get yourself killed!? Do you not see how high up we are?" he says. He is still holding me against him, quite close, which is making my heart leap. I shove him off of me.

"I was fine. Come on, let's start the game," I say to everybody. I know I am being rude to him, but I can't help it. I shouldn't have to put up with another girl making out with my boyfriend! Suddenly, I realize the true problem that flipped me off back at his room. They were basically alone, yet they were still kissing. There was Zeke there, but that doesn't count. I understand them having to kiss in public for the show, but in their room? I have to talk to Tobias. Maybe this all needs to end. I can't deal with it, I have stuck with it for so many months, but I can't do it anymore.

Everybody has been seated and there are two open spots. One beside Christina and one beside Tobias. I take the seat next to Christina. Tobias shoots me a confused and slightly hurt look, but I pretend not to see it. Zeke yells, "All right, Tris, start us off."

"Okay, Will, truth or dare?" I say. If I have to come to this, I am going to help Christina. Will is sitting right next to Christina, so that's a good sign.

"Dare," he says.

"I dare you and Christina to compete against another couple. The challenge is that there is a coconut and it starts in between your stomach's but you have to get it so that you are both biting it without using you hands!" I squeal. I saw this in a movie and this definitely requires a lot of physical closeness.

"Why a coconut?" he ask, his face already red.

"Oh, I forgot, silly me. It's a tropical dare, meaning you have to dress up like a Hawaiian dancer and a surfer. So who has a bikini and a grass shirt?" I inform them. Everybody is staring at me in shock. "What? I can do good dares. Come on, Will shirt off. Christina, are you up for this?"

She looks mad but nods her head. "Fine, but you better watch out, Tris," Will says. "Who are we up against? And I don't think anybody has grass skirts just lying around."

"Anybody like to volunteer?" I ask. I wasn't planning on having it a competition, but it is more fun this way. "Come on! How about who ever wins gets a free pass? Unless Will wins, because it is his dare, but Christina would."

Molly's hand shoots in the air. I glare at her as she says, "Come on Four, it will be fun!" They have a stare down and, of course, she wins.

"I don't know about you all, but I don't really want to see them all half-naked," Lynn, my new hero, says. She just gave me an excuse to keep Four's clothes on! Thank goodness. Sorry Christina.

"You're right, besides we don't have the outfits. Just keep your clothes on. We will use these balls instead of coconuts," I say and hand them the balls. I can see Tobias sigh in relief. "Place them between your stomachs, come on Will, she doesn't bite," I say when Will backs up.

"Yeah, but she does other things…" he says. I roll my eyes and tell them to begin.

I'd have to say this is the funniest for me, but also the hardest for me to watch. It is funny because neither of the couples is actually a couple. It is hard because I can see Molly enjoying it. I pray for Will and Christina to hurry up and win before it gets to Molly's chest.

Nope, too late, it's there. Unfortunately, it is only just inches above Tobias's waistband. Will has made some sort of plan that seems to be doing better than Molly's plan. I wish they'd hurry up!

Zeke calls out, "Get it Four!"

"You all don't seem to be hating this," Uriah says.

"Good dare, Tris," Marlene says. That's what puts me over the edge. The fact that I brought this on myself, that I couldn't blame anybody, infuriates me! Why did I let this happen. I feel like running away, or crying, or jumping off the building, anything to get away from here. Here I thought I actually might enjoy myself here. Of course I am not, not with Molly here.

Everybody else is cracking up, but it is a struggle for me to keep smiling. I avert my gaze to Christina and Will to find the ball sitting only a little ways above Christina's chest. And then there's Will. He has his mouth on the ball, which is causing Christina to crack up in embarrassment, making her bounce. The entire thing actually makes me laugh me so hard I am clutching my stomach. "Everybody, look at Will!" I scream between my fits of laughter.

At the sound of his name, they both look up, both of them blushing. "Hurry up, you idiot!" Christina cracks.

"I think he is enjoying his time there, Christina," Marlene shouts. I can't control my laughter, I am kneeling on the floor. Meanwhile, much to my enjoyment, Molly and Tobias drop the ball, which means they are going to lose. There is no way ether of them can pick it up without their hands. She smacks at his arm in disappointment, but I can see Tobias give her an insane look. She storms back to her seat.

Will and Christina are almost there, but they have all the time they need. I yank Marlene to the side, knowing she wants them to get together just as much as I do. I whisper my plan to her. She grins and agrees. I go stand beside them, where they have the ball at their chins. Marlene moves behind Will. Christina scoots down and Will stands up, putting them almost at their lips. Finally, they bring it to their lips, both of them kissing the ball on opposite sides.

Before either of them can move, I yank the ball away at the same time Marlene shoves Will forward gently, making him give her a quick kiss on the lips. They pull away blushing. Everybody is laughing and cracking jokes, which makes them laugh even more. We all go sit back down, but not before Christina gives Will a quick kiss on the cheek. He puts her arm around her and they walk back together.

"Will, it's your turn, hurry up," Lynn says. She is always rushing into things.

"Okay. Four, truth or dare?" he says, catching me off guard. I thought for sure he'd want to call me for revenge. He even gave me this look before he called it. I guess I'm imagining things.

"Dare," Tobias says.

"I dare you to play seven minutes of heaven with Tris," he says confidentially. I don't see where this is going.

"NO!" I hear Molly say, standing up.

"What are you scared Tris is going to take Four away?" Lynn asks Molly.

"No…just…never mind…" she sits back down dejectedly. "He won't do it anyway, right?" she says at the same time Tobias says yes. I laugh, partly at her, and partly at how ironic this is.

"Tris?" Will asks.

"Hmm…oh yeah I will do it. Where at?" I ask.

"Floor Four, in honor of Four," he says, trying to joke. Four smirks and stands. I realize I have to follow. Shauna rides the elevator with us.

Just as we are at the room, she says, "I can't say I'm good with time. I may be a few minutes late." Shauna winks and walk off. I shut the door behind me and look at Four, who is giving me a confused look.

I sigh, "We need to talk." He nods his head and sits against the floor, and I sit next to him. "I can't…I can't do this much longer, Tobias. It still feels like you are cheating on me," I confess.

"I'm sorry Tris, but you brought that game up-" he says, but I cut him off.

"I'm not talking about that dare! All of this! What was with you two making out on your bed, in private? There is no point to this! She isn't going to give up!" I scream. I can be as loud as I want because they are all at the roof.

"Tris, you know I hate this as much as you do-" I cut him off again.

Not meeting his gaze, I whisper, "No, you don't Tobias! You can't possibly! I have to watch you all at lunch basically mauling each other. I have to sit through study hall deciding whether I should punch or kick her because of what she does." I scream before he can talk, "Please, don't act like you don't enjoy it, I can see your face, your smiling face."

"Enjoy it? Tris, I was smiling because it was over," he says.

"Liar," I spit. I stand up, pacing in front of him.

"You really want to know? I sound like some gooey kid, but the real reason I smile is because I picture it is you I'm kissing, not her," he says, grabbing my hand.

I yank away and turn on him, "Don't even try that! We saw it in the movie we all went to last month!" I am full-out screaming and I barely notice the tear that has slid down my face. I take a deep breath before saying the impossible words, "We need to break-up. I'm…sorry." I storm out of the room and up to the top floor. I hope my eyes aren't too red. They all look at me and ask me questions. "I couldn't do it, okay? What's the punishment again?"

"Technically, it is Four's punishment," Uriah says.

"She was the one who ended it, so it's her punishment. Take off your shirt or pants, Tris," Lynn says, getting down to business. I groan but pull off my pants, thankful that my shirt is pretty long.

"Guys, it's freezing out here now! It's supposed to snow Monday!" I say. I can see Molly looking at me, seeing if anything happened. I sneer at her.

"That's Christmas season for you. Where's Four?" Molly asks.

"Oh sure, let's only hope my toes don't freeze off, Molly," I growl at her.

"Where is Four?" she eyes me.

"Probably getting chap stick, they felt a little dry," I lie. I couldn't help it, she set me up.

"Felt?" she growls between her teeth.

"Yeah, I mean, it was just a dare, but they couldn't have been that dry after-whoops!" I say. I know I'm lying, but it's worth it to see her face.

"Damn Tris, you get it," Zeke calls, trying to lighten the mood, but it only worsened it. She leaps at me, but I was expecting it. I step to the side and grab up wrist. Using the momentum, I flip her on to her back.

I pin her down, lean next to her ear and say, "You should probably leave. By the way, you were right, he is big." Tobias will be furious with me, but I can't help it.

She struggles free and punches me in the nose, causing it to bleed. I stagger back, but regain my balance faster than she does. She stands and I wait for her to come. Molly screams, "I _told_ you to stay away!"

She runs to me and I duck her first punch. I elbow her in the side, but it doesn't affect her. "I did, I can't help it if we were dared!" I tease her. Suddenly, a foot comes flying at my face. It hits me square in the jaw, causing me to fall. _Stay on your feet_, a voice says in my head. I get to my feet and jump when she tries to kick my legs out. When I realize it is Tobias's voice, I get filled with new rage.

I know that most friends would help break it up or go on your side, but not in Dauntless. Here, we have scheduled fights all the time. And I plan on winning this one.

I fake a punch and tackle her instead. She hits a chair and I rise to my feet quickly. When she gets up, I kick her in the head, officially knocking her out. They all cheer and surround me in a hug. I laugh with them and decide to turn in for the night. Lynn and I walk home together, we didn't want to get stuck with all the couples…awkward.

* * *

**A/N: So I found time to write...a lot. Family peeves me off, so I snuck away. I wrote a super long one, because I can nearly guarantee you I won't update tomorrow. I bet I could have made this two chapters, but I couldn't find a stopping point. I still don't like how it just cuts off, there will be a conversation between Lynn and Tris next! Byeee! Review, it can be your Christmas present for me! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Veronica Roth owns it all.**

* * *

Tris POV

We are halfway there, walking in silence, when she starts asking questions. "Where exactly was Four in all of this?" she says, staring straight at me.

"I'm not sure, I stormed out. I don't even understand why Will did that," I say, trying to steer clear of it all.

"You don't? You have no clue at all? Well, I knew you were dumb, but I didn't think you were this stupid," Lynn says harmfully.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. Lynn is always mean, but this time it really struck home. Is there something going on that I don't know about?

"I'm talking about how much Four hates Molly. It was pretty obvious," she scoffs. I don't feel dumb, I feel guilty. Did they know about Four and I? I hope not. No, they couldn't have.

"If he hates her then why does he keep her around?" I ask the obvious question. I already know the answer, but I wonder what he's been saying.

"We aren't sure, but most of us think it's for the physical aspect," she says. The jealously is clouding my vision again.

"What are you…oh, never mind. That still doesn't explain why," I comment.

"Yeah, Zeke always tells us how into the kisses they get. It was to make Molly jealous. I'm not sure why he chose you, probably because he didn't want Christina to go and he knew I'd kill him afterward and anybody other than us would have been cruel because they were with somebody. We wanted to tell you, but we figured it would play out better without a script. It did, we were just planning to make her jealous and hating you, therefore hating us, but you did better. You kicked the crap out of her," Lynn explains, smiling for once.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah well, nobody said I didn't enjoy it." We walk in silence for a while before she says what I was hoping she wouldn't.

"How long have you liked Four?" she asks nonchalantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I scoff.

"Oh come on! Do not give me that crap; you may get that by on Christina, but not me. Everybody else is too busy with too busy with their boyfriend or girlfriend or school to notice, but not me. I have seen the way you look at him. The thing that makes me wonder is why he gives you those looks back. Care to explain?" she flies off the handle, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Actually, I do. Not to be rude, but you have never seemed all to happy with me, sooo yeah," I say awkwardly.

"You are right, in the beginning I was. It's not everyday an Abnegation born person goes into Dauntless. I have come to a liking with you, though, because basically, we are the last two who aren't love struck. They annoy me to no end, but you haven't," she says, elbowing me in the side. I grin and turn to her.

"I do have to say, it is nice. Will is all Christina will talk about. I don't have the stomach to listen to Marlene and Uriah's sex life, and Shauna and I only talk in math," I try to avoid her question.

"So how long?" she says. Fail.

I sigh in exasperation. "I don't know. I don't think of it like that. I just…find myself jealous when Molly is around and at some point I realized," I confess.

She nods her head. "They aren't going to break up after this, you know. No matter how much we try, they will have to do it on their own," she says. She can be bluntly rude sometimes, but she doesn't gush on about what has happened between her crush or boyfriend. I remember how many times we had gone out to lunch on the weekends when Christina wouldn't shut up about how she saw Will shirtless or he tried to hold her hand. She had given me a lot of breathing room.

"I don't care. I honestly do not pick me as the girl who has a serious boyfriend. If anything, it would turn into a break up after a month or smaller," I downplay it. I had never thought of the feeling, but I just can't picture me as a girl who gushes over every detail like some girls do.

"I guess so," she says. We make it back to the rooms and just as I fall against my bed do I realize I forgot to tell her not to say anything. I'm sure I can trust Lynn the most of all the girls. She is like me, who hates all the gossip.

In the shower, my head starts to make me dizzy, which causes me to slip. Stupid Molly! I catch myself before I hit the floor. The dizziness increases so I begin to hurry. I can practically feel a bruise forming on my jaw. I massage it and find it quite sore. Suddenly, as I am stepping out of the shower, my feet fly out from under me. My head hits the tile and I am out. **(A/N: FYI she gets knocked out, gets a concussion, but wakes before Christina gets home!)**

I wake up on the tile floor, naked and freezing. Waking up to a headache always sucks, but I have no clue how I could have gone to sleep on the floor. My hair is a little damp, so I must have taken a shower. Maybe I fell, but wouldn't I remember falling? This is really freaking me out. I hear a door slam, so that means Christina is home. Putting a towel around my body, I rush out to her to find two people here. They both look up in surprise.

"Sorry Will, I desperately need Christina," I say, yanking her away from Will into the bathroom. I put my robe on and find Christina scowling at me. "Sorry, major problem. I woke up naked on the floor by the shower with no memory of why it would happen!"

"Tris, how could that happen? I think Will could help here, he is very smart," she says, pulling back into our rooms. We find him listening intently on the bathroom door. "Willll!" she wines. He backs up and holds his hands up in surrender.

"Why are you here anyway, Will?" I ask.

"Well…don't you remember the truth or dare match? After that…" he trails off. I am so confused.

"What are you talking about? Did you all have a truth or dare game and forget to invite me?" I ask. I know I've blown them off for the past million times, but I would think they would at least tell me.

"Tris, you were there. It was your dare. Are you trying to prank us?" she says, a grin breaking her face at the end.

"Am I a person who likes pranks?" I ask rhetorically. "What was the dare?"

"Christina, does she have amnesia or something?" Will asks, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. She said she woke up naked on the floor of the shower. Who knows what could have happened?" she says, looking up at Will.

"Tris, sit down. Is your head bothering you?" Will asks, gently pushing me on the bed.

"I have a headache, but what does that matter?" I say, annoyed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he says.

"Uh…I remember getting that huge assignment today in Mr. Gang's class. Then, Lynn and I got lunch because we couldn't stand seeing Molly's new outfit any longer. You know, the short, green mini skirt with a see through red blouse she got yesterday with Four. Then I came back here and…I can't really remember. I guess I went to get a shower," I say, looking up at them. They both have half worried, half amused faces.

"Tris, that was Wednesday, it is Friday today. What happened?" Christina says. "If this is a joke, you need to stop, it's really freaky."

"I'm not kidding. How can it be Friday?" I ask, looking at both of their faces over and over.

"I think she has a concussion. She probably came back from the fight and got dizzy from when Molly kicked her in the head and fell getting out. That's my guess," Will says. I look up to Will in confusion.

"Should we take her to the nurse or hospital?" Christina asks will.

"I don't think she needs the hospital, she seems fine enough. We do need to let the nurse look at her," Will says.

"Hey guys, remember me? Yeah, you can stop talking like I'm not here. Don't I have a say?" I ask angrily. I honestly don't feel like going to the nurses.

"I don't think so, Tris. We need to tell them," Christina says.

"Okay, you all figure this out and I will just watch," I say, but they don't really hear me. They are already talking back and forth. I lay back on the bed, suddenly really tired. I lay down my head for a little while before being shaken awake. "What!?"

"Wake up, I don't think you are supposed to go to sleep. I've read something about how if you get a concussion and go to sleep, there is a chance you could go into a coma," Christina says. I roll my eyes.

"No, that's fake. Trust me, now let me sleep," I say.

"Let's just not risk it. Besides we should take you to the nurses now. Come on," Will says, pulling me up. I stumble a little but get straightened right away. I am still a little dizzy and groggy, so I take my time getting on some clothes.

"Why did Molly kick me?" I ask as we walk to the nurse's room.

"It's a long story," they say.

"Fine, but you are going to tell me after we get out of the nurses room," I demand.

They agree and we finally arrive. I sit on the noisy bed and they tell the nurse all about it. She ushers them out, but Christina said they'd both be waiting back at her room. It makes me wonder what they will be doing in the mean time. Did something happen? I wish I could remember!

"Hello Tris, I am Nurse Mary. Let me run some tests and I will tell you of your condition. Sound good?" a way too cheery old woman says. I nod my head and she begins. After about an hour of poking and prodding and waiting, she announces she is done.

"So can I go home?" I ask, annoyed from the fact that she hasn't told me a thing.

"You should be just fine. I want you to come back right away if you develop dilated eyes or pass out again. Be careful with your head. Now, the troubling news is I am not sure if you will regain your memory. You could go to the hospital to see if you will, but that is just unnecessary. Either you will or you won't. If you do, it will be within the next two days," she says.

"No, I have to remember! I have to, missing two days of my life is not something I'd like!" I say, jumping up from the bed.

"Calm down, there is something you can do. Have your friends tell you what happened in great detail and it may jog your memory. It may also not make you remember, but it will definitely seem familiar. You are lucky it was only two days," she says, ushering me out of the door.

"Well that was rude," I turn around to say it to the door. I take a few steps back and run into somebody. I turn quickly into a hard chest. Ouch. "I'm sorry," I say to Tobias. Maybe my boyfriend can help me remember.

"It's okay, Tris. Why did you come from the nurse's office?" he says, avoiding my gaze. He seems tense. Something is bothering him.

"Oh, umm I got a concussion. I was just about to ask you the same thing," I say grinning. I take his hand and lead him into an empty hallway.

"A concussion? Tris, was it from the fight?" he asks in alarm.

I try to brush it off, "Uh about that. Could you help fill me in? I have forgotten the last two days. So, for the honor of being my awesome boyfriend, could you fill me in?"

"Tris, this sounds serious! I'll help you, but I don't think you want to know exactly." He says, again glancing away.

"What's bothering you, Tobias?" I ask.

"I'll tell you after I tell you about the last two days. Okay?" he asks. I nod my head. "Okay…Thursday was a normal enough day. We got assignments in Chemistry and Study Hall. Our teacher wants it to be also like a home economics class," he says.

"Are we partners?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Stupid Molly.

"No, we already finished Chemistry. In Study Hall I'm with Molly, sorry. So the assignment is we have to bake and sew…" he drones on and one about things I have no clue about. He is no help for what happened during lunch, he was too busy kissing Molly. They always use that time for making out because none of the teachers can keep their heads out of their food.

When he gets to the part of Friday, I have a vague recollection. By the time he says Will's dare, I think I remember bits and pieces. It frustrates me, almost like when you have a word on the tip of your tongue, but it doesn't come. When he says how I made us break up, I jump up in surprise. Suddenly, all of my memories come rushing back. Not totally, but I do remember the most recent ones the best. "I…I remember. All of it, I had gotten dizzy in the shower and slipped and hit my head," I say, reflexively reaching at the sore spot on my head. "And…it was your girlfriend's fault! She kicked me, making me dizzy!" I am angry now. Very much!

"Tris, you are being reckless. Step away from the railing," he says, pushing me down.

"Why were you at the nurse's office anyway, Tobias?" I ask him, secretly hoping he was going to check on me. I look at my hands, not wanting to meet the deep blue eyes. NO! I need to stop. Obviously he doesn't like me enough or he wouldn't have mentioned us breaking up. He was just toying with me, but I don't see the point. We only kissed before we were together. He got nothing!

"Molly…made me wait outside. Listen Tris, about in the room. Can't we talk about it?" he pleads, sitting back down next to me. I keep staring at me hands.

"No, you can't do anything. I don't really think you understand. You are cheating on me, and I was letting you! How can I trust you if you are already making out with another girl? People lie, Tobias, and I believe you enjoyed your time with her as much as she did," I say at my eyes brim with tears. Apparently we are talking about it. How could I have been so incredibly stupid for so long? I was letting him cheat on me! Over and over!

"Tris, I hated my time with her! I only kissed her because she would tell your secret if not! I thought you knew that," he says, trying to take my hand. I yank it away, looking directly at the wall.

"I did, but you can't expect me to sit around while you basically have sex with her," I whisper.

"Are you being serious? I would never," he says.

"Really? Hmm I remember her telling me how…she implied you two had," I spit, finally looking at him. I give him a death stare for as long as I can manage to hold back my tears.

"Well we didn't," he says.

The tears are pouring down my face and I don't even try to hide them. "I don't care if you did or not. I will not put myself through this any longer. I should get back to Christina," I say, shoving past him. When I reach the door, Tobias comes up from behind me and pins me against the door.

"I'm not letting you go that easily," he says right before his lips crash into mine. I have enough sense to not kiss back, but I make no feeble attempts to push him away. When he realizes I am not kissing him, he pulls away.

"Don't touch me," I say, slapping him. I strut back to my room, listening to him call after me. Shutting the door behind me, I fall to the ground in my room. I sit there and silently cry. I push away Will and Christina's hands, not really listening to them asking what is wrong. I flinch when a knock sounds at the door, Tobias's voice following the knock. Will is lifting me out of the way while I scream, "Don't answer it! Do not or I will personally shoot you, Christina! Put me down! Don't even open the door!"

They don't listen to me and open the door once Will has put me down. I crawl to the edge of the bed and watch like a five-year old might do. I scream through my tear-choked voice, "Go away!" They all look at me. Christina and Will block the entrance, trapping him between the door and the bed area.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" she asks frantically.

"Yes, and I need to talk to her," Tobias says.

"Not without explaining to us," Will says. They seem to have a staring contest going on at the moment.

"Let me through," Tobias says.

"No," they both say. I grieve a sigh and pull myself to my feet.

I groan and walk to them. "Christina, Will, give us a second. I'll explain later, I promise," I say, ducking under Will's arm. They nod their heads and walk into the bathroom, most likely listening.

I sigh and look at him, trying to hide the tears on my face. "Tris, I'm sorry, it was uncalled for. I'm not asking you to go back to the way things were before. I'm just asking for you to wait. Please," he bags. I could show him some pity and lie, but I don't really want to.

"No. I am done. The only time you seem inclined to have a physical relationship with me is when I am leaving you. I don't understand where you expect us to go. I can't wait forever. Let her spill my secret! I don't care anymore!" I say, going to lie on the bed.

"Maybe they won't believe her. If we get Christina on our side, they are the only ones who know about it. We have to try," he says.

The tears have finally stopped. I walk to the door and hold it open for him. "I'm not willing to risk that much for a silly, undesired thing. I believe Molly will be wanting you soon," I say. My heart breaks a little inside when I see his face. My acting has gotten better.

"Just tell me that you don't like me that way. Just say it, Tris; it will make it so much easier. Tell me honestly you don't like me," he says, stepping out of the door.

"I am afraid I can't say that. Please, just go. It's not going to happen," I say. Tobias turns and starts walking. When he turns around he begins to speak. I cut him off by saying; "You are too old for me! We will never be together, Molly or no Molly!" I yell. He stares back at me before a hand appears on his shoulder. Speak of the devil; Molly must have heard that last part. Look who is in trouble now! I slam the door and open the bathroom door, making Christina and Will fall on the ground. "Get up," I say. Once they sit on the bed, I begin telling them it all. Every single bit of what happened so many months ago between Tobias, Molly and me.

I guess Lynn was right. They have to be broken up on their own. Not by me.

* * *

**A/N: Merry late Christmas! Sorry it took so long. Hope you all had a great Christmas! Did you like it? Please review! They have been low so I'm not going to post anymore until I get five reviews or more. Sorry! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, VR owns it all.**

* * *

Tris POV

Christina shuts the door behind Will. Walking to the kitchen I make two cups of hot chocolate and bring them in. "Get your jammies on! We are having an emergency break-up slumber party! I'm calling in the big guns. Marlene. We can't leave out Lynn or Shauna. Don't worry; I won't tell them anything, they are too tied to Dauntless not to spill about the initiation. We will just say you were dating a guy named Tobias and had a horrible break up," Christina says.

"No, please, I have had enough attention for the night. I am still trying to focus on the memories. I can only remember the events after school on Friday. I will get snippets of it when I'm reminded, but not fully. I think just you and I can handle it," I say, taking the phone from her hand and jumping on the couch.

"Fine…so which movie should we watch?" she asks. "We have Crazy Stupid Love, Safe Haven, and the Notebook, your choice."

"I have no clue what any of those are," I say with a laugh.

She gasps, "Then you have no choice but to have a slumber party! Come on, change and then we will get Marlene and Shauna. I doubt Lynn likes this stuff, but we will ask." I try to protest, but she doesn't hear of it. I slowly get changed and follow Christina to Marlene and Lynn's room.

We find Uriah, Will, Tobias, and Molly hanging out with them. I can tell Tobias and Molly aren't in good terms by the way she is talking to him in the corner. When she notices me, she jumps into his arms and starts kissing him. I smirk and keep walking. I'm not letting her bother me. Well, I'm going to try. I keep chanting in my head, it's just a high school fling, only that. It doesn't help with how betrayed I feel.

She walks over to Marlene and starts explaining. I know when she gets to the part about the movies by Marlene dropping her jaw to the floor and staring at me. I roll my eyes and walk over to Lynn. "Christina is making me go through three movies of love torture with her and Marlene and your sister. You want to come and share the pain?" I ask Lynn. I hope she comes because she would help take away from the seriousness of these movies.

"They always try to get me to come, but since there is somebody else who's gonna suffer, why not?" she says, standing up and getting some things. I see that Christina is already talking with Will and I remember the dare. I wonder if they are official yet or not. Since she isn't going to get Shauna, I guess I'd better go. Feeling like I want some companies, I yell, "Anybody want to come talk to Shauna with me?"

I notice Molly and Tobias are still arguing when Four walks off and says, "I do." Molly is staring daggers at him out of jealously. I am staring daggers at him out of anger. He knows full well that I would have picked him last out of the people here, although, it's debatable with Molly.

He walks out of the door before either of us can object. I follow and quicken my pace to be in lead. Acting as if I don't care, I ask, "What was Molly going on about this time?"

"Nothing, just some of the stuff you have stirred up. I've never pegged you as a liar, Tris," he says, elbowing me rougher than necessary in the side.

"I'm not, she set me up. It was too funny not to," I say, staring straight ahead. We arrive shortly at their dorm and I find the door locked. I look to Tobias in confusion.

He is blushing and says, "They do this when they want to keep people out. I call it his sex time. He did have a schedule so we both got the same amount of time, but seeing as I have never used it, he just does it when I'm out."

"Well…isn't he…smart. Umm…how do we get them out without…intruding," I say, trying not to be so awkward. Christina has told me how normal it is, but I still don't think I can talk about it normally, let alone do it anytime soon.

Tobias winks at me and says, "You don't." My mouth drops open.

"I am not going to do that!" I say.

"Fine, but it teaches him a lesson," he says. I roll my eyes. He yells loudly, "Tris and I are coming in. We'll give you one minute." I hear some fumbling around inside before the door comes open enough to show Zeke's head.

He is grinning and says, "So Four, you finally found the one your going to do it with! That's great man, but today isn't your day."

I hide behind Tobias trying him to keep Zeke from grinning at me. I squeeze his arm. "No, Tris needs to talk to Shauna," Tobias explains.

"Wait, Zeke, dammit, where did you throw my bra?" she squeals.

Tobias and I break out in laughter until we realize she is being serious. Zeke isn't even sheepish, he is grinning proud and mighty. Good Ole Zeke. We both cut off as he shuts the door and helps her. "What is wrong with them?" I whisper to Tobias.

"So many things, Tris, so many things," he says, pulling me into his side. I feel so comfortable here that I don't pull away. It reminds me of the few times we had when we were dating. He'd make me feel safe, not uncomfortable or embarrassed.

I gasp and say, "That's why you wouldn't kiss me?" I didn't mean to say it aloud, but he heard it. I can tell by the way he tenses.

"What's why?" he asks.

"I don't know, you tell me. Why did you never kiss me even when I tried to?" I ask.

He sighs, "I didn't want us to turn into what Molly makes her and me. It's non-stop kissing and that's not what a relationship is." I am truly touched by this, but I wouldn't be saying thank you by telling him how deep he is.

Instead, I take his hand in mine. "I'm not saying we are together, but I'm not saying we aren't," I say, snuggling deeper into his chest. Of course, that is when the door swings wide open. We jump apart, but Shauna eyes us anyway. Tobias and I are awful at keeping secrets.

"Tris, what do you desperately need to talk about?" she asks, a little annoyed. I guess she would be.

"Christina is forcing me to have a slumber party due to the fact that I have never watched some movies she says would make any girl cry. Chic-flicks I guess. We invited all the girls. You in?" I ask her.

"Hmm…what movies?" she says, tempted. I tell her the movie names. She gasps, "Have you been living under a rock?" Tobias laughs. Shauna calls back into Zeke, "I'm watching a movie. Tomorrow?" I suddenly feel like I've intruded.

I feel my phone buzz and check the text. "Get the Twilight series ASAP," Christina says. I groan.

"Shauna, I have to go get those Twilight movies at the store so it will be a while before we come. I'll get you when we are ready, probably in thirty minutes," I tell her. I hear Zeke cheer happily.

"Okay, I'll be there," she says before literally jumping on to Zeke. Gross.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tobias, I get to have a night of torture tonight. Yippie," I complain. "And it all starts at the store, at almost midnight, most likely with a bunch of weird erudites who stay up all night studying."

"I'll come with you, anything to get away from Molly," he says. My heart speeds a little on the inside.

"Okay," I say. I take his hand and we start the climb down the stairs. This is when I really despise our stairwell. It is impossible to walk down side by side. I get behind Tobias while walking. At the end, he turns to help me down. I always forget about the uneven steps and I fall into him.

Tobias wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and supporting me. I look up and find my lips crashing into his. He is surprised at first, but kissed me back slowly. My stomach feels like it is a rocket about to take off. His lips taste just like he smells. My hands find their way to his hair and begin roaming though it. We are panting for breath by the time we break apart. "I guess we have to go. You'll be extremely late other wise," he says, but takes my hand. Just that movement alone is enough to keep my stomach jumping. We walk into the large store that sells almost everything.

"Do _you_ know what the Twilight series looks like?" I ask him.

"Tris, you really should try to be a girl some time," he says, pulling the collection set off the rack.

I sigh. "Sorry I was a little busy in the hospital recently," I tease, making a funny face. "By the way, why were you coming from the hospital?"

"Molly, remember you made her pass out. She just had to go to the nurses even though she was fine," he says, rolling his eyes. I can see Molly being the dramatic type.

"So where does this leave us? What are we going to do?" I ask, suddenly serious.

"I guess we won't be together and wait for her to be done with me. I mean, how appealing can I be?" he asks, not even being funny.

"You have no idea," I mumble. I don't mean for him to hear, but I think he does because he stops walking and looks at me. I look at him, shrug, and walk on. I remember a few things I need, but I can't exactly get it with him here. I glance back at him. I guess I will just tell him to go away. "Tobias, could you go wait in the car?" I say, getting him to come by my side.

"Why?" he says.

"Could you just do it?" I say in annoyance.

"Not until you tell me why I have to go away," he says. I cock my hip to the side.

"Really? Fine, go get these things, just not this and this. I'll meet you at the counter," I say, pointing out the things he doesn't need to get. I know this should give me enough time to pick out what I need.

"Alright…" he says reluctantly. This is a huge store, so while he is getting to the dairy section, I can pick out my feminine products, which I have run low on. I grab my brand and go to help Tobias with the rest of the list. When I meet with him looking for the milk, he eyes me.

He leans next to my ear and says, "Pearls are nice, don't you think?"

My mouth drops open and I stare at him. That is the brand I just bought; Pearl. "You watched me, didn't you? Tobiass!" I whine. How could he do that? It's so embarrassing! I am blushing like a bright red tomato.

Tobias grins at me, "You just could've told me, you know."

"Yes, but I tried to get rid of this embarrassing conversation! Thank you for ruining that!" I say, still not looking at him.

Him laughing, we go to check out after a couple other things. We begin the walk back to my room. "I wish we could watch movies I actually like! This is girly junk," I complain when we get close to the stairs.

"We don't have to go back right away," he says slyly. I look to him and raise an eyebrow in question. He doesn't speak he just pushes open the door to the stairwell. Once inside, he pulls me in his arms and pushes me against the wall.

I close my eyes as he gently brushes his lips past mine. He teases me like this twice before I can't stand it anymore. I move my hands from his chest up to his head and pull his lips to mine. Feeling a smile play at his lips, I open my eyes. He is smirking at me! He is in need of some revenge. My hands slide down, pulling him closer by his belt loops. I pull my lips off of his and brush lightly at neck. My hands roam toward the top of his sweatpants, trailing the exposed skin. I give a light but long kiss on collarbone and then slide under his arm and walk toward the stairs.

He groans loudly then rolls to his back on the wall. "Tris…you can't bait me like that!" he grumbles.

"You deserved it," I say, sticking my tongue out. He walks to me, we are so close that is I were taller, our noses would be touching. "How is it we always end up kissing in the stairs?" I laugh.

Tobias lifts his hand to my chin; leaning down so that we are so close we are sharing the same breath. My pulse is racing as he says, "We have only just begun." I burst out laughing and he joins in. The line was just too cliché for either of us.

"Let's go, I might as well get this night over with," I say, pulling him up a few steps. At the top of the stairs I have him stop about two steps down from me. I turn to him and find that we are the same height. I lean in and give him a short peck on the lips, savoring our time alone. I can almost feel a spark fly through us. I smile, not wanting to leave, afraid that we'll never get this again. "Can you bring these grocery bags to my room with me?" I ask him. He nods and walks on, me trailing behind him.

I open the door to find everybody here except, to my delight, Molly. "What are you all doing here?" I say loudly enough to get their attention.

Will says, "We are watching the first movie with you all, girlfriend's orders. Christina _said_ it is supposed to be funny, not just romance. Please, if you have even the slightest problem, kick us out!" I can tell they all don't want to be here. I shake my head and laugh.

"The more the merrier, right?" I say in a tone that says I don't want to be here either.

Uriah says to Tobias, "Oh! Four, Molly said she is waiting in your room. She had her pajamas, so we think she spending the night!" They all burst into laughter and I try to fake it. This is awful. What if she makes him…no, he wouldn't have sex with her. They never have and I don't think he plans on it. Still, it worries me.

Tobias shuts the door quickly and says, "What movie are we watching?" This makes everybody laugh and me smile in triumph. He will still have to deal with her, but it's clear he doesn't want to.

I take the bags into the bathroom and kitchen and put the things away. I also make five bags of popcorn and grab nine beers. I don't know how Christina got these here, but I don't care. Over the past few months, they have broken me down so that I got drunk before and I don't mind drinking a little. They are wearing me down, piece by piece.

I pass the beer out and look for a place to sit. Christina and Will, apparently official now, occupy Christina's bed. Shauna and Zeke take up my bed, thanks a lot. Marlene is sitting on Uriah's lap with Tobias sitting beside them. Lynn is lying in the beanbag chair. I am not sitting on the floor.

I decide I don't care anymore. Let everybody think what he or she wants. I walk over next to Tobias, who is smirking. He scoots over, as if I am going to fit in the small spot. I sit my butt between Tobias's legs and the armrest and swing my legs over his thighs. Marlene gives me a look and Uriah catcalls. I can feel half the room's stares on us. I roll my eyes and say, "Somebody start the movie." I squirm until I am comfy with my head against Tobias's chest. Hopefully it is too dark for anybody else to notice. They press play as I take a big swig of my beer.

It is called Crazy Stupid Love. By the part where Ryan Gosling lifts Emma Stone like in Dirty Dancing, I have begun to like the movie. By the end fight scene, I am dying in laughter, as is everybody else. Who could have thought that he is her dad? When it ends, I declare that this may be the best movie I have seen all year. It is the closest to me liking a romance movie, mainly because it was hilarious.

We convince the guys to stay for another movie. I pick at random, Safe Haven. I find out quick enough that this is a romance movie. These things are some of my least favorites. I sit through a lot of it, but I am growing tired. I change position so that I have my legs tucked under me and I am leaning heavily against Tobias. My eyes close, but I listen to the end of it. It's a good movie, but I loved Crazy Stupid Love. As the credits roll by, I fall into sleep.

Feeling myself being moved, I open my eyes. I find myself in the arms of Tobias. "What do you want me to do with her?" Tobias asks.

"Set her on the couch. She has tons of movies to watch," Marlene says.

"Don't torture her too much. That last movie was awful," he says.

"You're a guy, of course you don't like it!" Lynn says.

"By the way, is there something going on between Tris and you?" Christina grills him. I decide now would be the perfect time to intervene. I sit up in his arms and he sets me on the couch.

"What about me?" I mumble.

"Nothing. Now go away Four! It's our time with Tris!" Marlene says.

* * *

Countless hours later, after daybreak and boat loads cups of coffee, we finish the last movie, The Notebook. I think we are all teary eyed or crying, even Lynn. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and start laughing. We have watched all the Twilight Saga movies, which I find are the same as the books I read, and I loved them, especially Taylor's shirtless scenes and Robert Pattison's acting. I realize I am hysterical, but I continue laughing anyway. After a while of laughing, somebody smacks me and I stop. I crawl to my bed that I am sharing with Marlene for the night and go right to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like it. Sorry for it being so late, my family dragged me everywhere. So incase you couldn't tell, I have a major love of the movie Crazy Stupid Love! It's amazing! If you haven't seen it then you haven't lived. It has some of my fav actors in it too! So Happy almost New Years! Thanks for the reviews! It made me feel great, love ya! I should be able to update tomorrow depending on when I get up! It may be another late one like this...sorry! Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. VR owns it all.**

* * *

Tris POV

We wake sometime that evening around 6. My sleep schedule is going to be so messed up. I hop in the shower before anybody else actually gets up. When I get out and put on my clothes, arms reach out and push me on the beanbag chair. Christina gets a bright light and aims it at my face. They crowd around the chair and look at me seriously. I can tell they aren't going to let me go without answers. "What's with the interrogation scene here?" I complain.

"We have some questions we didn't get to ask last night," Shauna says. I look to Lynn who seems bored already, but she isn't going to be of any help.

"Then ask away, but I don't promise to answer," I say.

"What is the deal with you and Four?" Marlene grills me.

"So we are starting out like that…" I note. "Nothing, he is dating Molly so obviously nothing."

"Liar," Christina says.

"Look, I used to have a small crush on him, but it is over. He is too old for me either way," I say.

"Then what do you make of what happened last night?" Shauna asks.

"What do _you _make of it?" I ask.

"To be honest Tris, I think you are head over heels for him," Lynn says, loosing interest and grabbing her knife. She begins sharpening it.

"I am not," I argue.

"You really shouldn't get involved with Four. He's a great friend, but I wouldn't peg him as the caring and loving boyfriend. He can also be a total jerk sometimes," Shauna grumbles.

"I got it! I don't like Four anymore, he is with Molly! Is there something that went down with him that makes you all so against anybody dating him?" I ask. Shauna looks away and Marlene looks at Shauna then back at me. She and Christina are motioning for me to stop. I ask anyway, "Is there?"

"Yeah, last year during-" Shauna begins.

"You don't have to tell her," Lynn interrupts.

"She deserves to know. Last year when they were shadowing, I took a liking to Four. He flirted with me and played along. On one of their last days, we had a truth or dare game. I was dared to kiss the player I liked. I chose Four and he rejected me like a fool. It was…humiliating. I ran out, eventually crying. That's where Zeke stepped in. He apologized for Four and he was sweet and said that I was so brave for trying that. He also explained why Four was so blunt and rude about it," Shauna says.

"See the thing with Four was he had a reputation and he wasn't planning on breaking it any time soon. Zeke had told Shauna that he talked to Four and Four had told him that he didn't want to hurt Shauna, that he knew it would be the same as his other relationships," Marlene finishes for her. I stare at them, almost unbelievably. That is so not Four! Except for the part where he was bluntly rude without noticing.

"You all were just trying to keep me from being hurt?" I ask. They nod their heads. "Well…thanks, but it won't happen, I promise," I lie to them. It has already happened, trust me. Christina gives me a sad look, already knowing. She doesn't know that there is a possibility it will happen again, but I don't care. You have to take risks with love, if that is even what you call it. I am Dauntless for a reason. "Shauna, you can't start a story and not finish it! Tell me all about how you and Zeke got together!" Apparently Christina doesn't know the details, because she asks as well.

"Fine, okay I'll spill. Well, you all know how there weren't very many girls to confide in. I only had Lauren, who moved this year," Shauna begins, listing off a girl's name that I've heard of, but not met. "After the first night, Zeke could tell I was still sad. He started coming over a lot of the nights, just to hang out. I had no clue he was flirting with me, I just wanted to spill all of what happened and stuff to somebody. Most guys wouldn't have come back, but he did. I became suspicious after about a week. I played along, and one night, after about a month, we ended up kissing. We saw each other over the summer a lot and…here we are now." We are all either shocked or happy for her. Nobody speaks.

Finally Lynn jokes, "So how many times did Zeke and you have sex on the nights he 'visited'?" We all burst into laughter with Lynn still sharpening her knife.

"Oh you don't want to know, little sister!" Shauna says. This causes Lynn to pretend like she is gagging.

"Back to topic, do you get where we are pointing at? No dating Four. You can go have sex with every other guy in this building and we will still be your friends, but if you date Four…well I can't make any promises," Marlene threatens. Yikes, this just got a lot trickier!

I drag myself to class, still tired from my odd sleeping patterns. By the time math rolls around, I think I am capable of actually hearing and processing what is being said. I chemistry, I finally wake up. The room smells of chemicals, alerting everybody that we are doing a lab today. Tobias walks in and takes a seat beside me. When he reaches for my hand, I jerk away. "What are you doing?" I hiss, grabbing the calcium chloride.

"Well, I was trying to hold your hand," Tobias says, lifting one arm to scratch the back of his neck. I can't help but notice how hot he makes it look. It reminds me of one of the movies we watched this weekend.

I roll my eyes, dumping the other powder into the beaker, "Remember, we aren't together. Start acting like it."

"Even in here? Why?" he asks, writing down the color change.

"If we are going to act it, we have to act like friends everywhere. The girls have started noticing our looks. You remember what Shauna said before we she left us in our room," I tell him, finally looking at him. His deep blue eyes look at mine curiously.

"And?" he asks.

I sigh, "And we can't let them know. I have needed to talk to you about that. I don't know if they will ever be okay with me dating you," I confess, telling him exactly what they said.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asks, mixing the other chemicals.

"I was hoping you'd give me some help on it," I snap, "but I see you aren't going to."

"It's smart for you to keep your friends," Tobias says, making my heart drop, "but you will have to tell them that I simply cannot keep my hands off of you." This makes me blush and look at him to find his gaze already cast upon me.

"They still wouldn't accept it. They never said, but I could sense that Shauna was having some vain moments. She wouldn't be jealous, but she'd be hurt that you would choose me and not her. She doesn't understand why you'd be interested in a short, ugly, and flat kid and not some tall, striking, and confidant woman. She doesn't, Marlene doesn't, heck even I don't!" I explain to him, going into more detail than needed.

He stops what he is doing and looks down at me. "That's it, you are coming with me," he says angrily. I can't tell if he is angry with Shauna or me. I suspect latter of the two by the way he grabs my arm forcefully. He walks up to the teacher and says, "Mr. Mallory, Tris here is sick. She nearly passed out at the table. Can I get two passes to excuse us from classes for as long as it take for the nurse to be done with her?" Tobias lies.

"Was any chemical open that may cause her to faint?" he asks. Tobias shakes his head. "She doesn't seem sick. She doesn't even look pale."

Suddenly, a foot hits me behind my knees and my legs fly out. Tobias catches me before hitting the ground and scoops me up. I close my eyes, going along with whatever Tobias is playing.

"Oh, yes help her down quickly. Stay with her, his is the pass. Show that to whichever teacher you come back to, they'll understand. Don't drop her," Mr. Mallory says. I feel myself being carried out of the door. I keep my eyes closed, afraid that Mr. Mallory is still watching. When I smell the outside air, I start to wonder what's going on. I open my eyes to find a grinning Tobias.

"What do you think you are doing? I didn't faint! Why did you kick me? We are going to get in trouble," I warn him.

"Tris, has anybody told you I'm a bad influence?" he teases.

"Yes," I state obviously, my voicing rising, "multiple times!"

"We are taking the afternoon off. I am taking you to an official date. We can just stop by my place and pick up some food, then we have a picnic," he says.

"And what if I object?" I say, looking up at him with a smirk.

"Then I'll just have to kidnap you," he says with a wink.

"When are you planning to put me down?" I ask.

"Oh, sorry," he speaks while setting me down, "you're too light, I barely noticed." He was carrying me like I'm made of feathers.

"Why did you storm out of class like that anyway?" I ask, walking beside him.

"What is with you and questions. I'd think you were Candor," he says with a laugh. "You were being hard on yourself. That is definitely not what I see when I look at you."

"You know it's true," I say, "but what _do_ you see when looking at me?" I loop my arm through his, but end up wrapping both of mine around one of his large ones.

He gives a mischievous laugh before saying, "You don't want to know."

"Okay, then what do you think?" I push, a little hurt by that comment.

"Tris, if I told you, you would think much differently of me," he says, shaking his head.

I sigh in exasperation and say loudly, "Tobias, you aren't the best at cheering me up."

"Sorry, but I wouldn't be much help to tell you how much lust I feel to you at every glance, now would I?" he says while staring down at me. This stops me short and I don't know what to say. Does he really feel that? No way, it's not possible. Is it? He sees my perplexed face and laughs. "Tris, please stop doubting yourself!"

Finally, I give up. I laugh, "Why? It is annoying you?" I stick my tongue out to him and run ahead. We are crossing the lawn now. Hearing his fast footsteps in chase, I race to the outside stairwell door and run inside before he catches me. I push my whole body against the door, stalling him for a while. I wish there were a lock here.

"Trisss! Let me in," he whines. I laugh back out to him.

"In your dreams," I yell. The door threatens to open and I push harder.

"Please?" he asks.

"Only for a price!" I shout. I really hope there is nobody in here right now.

"And that is?" he asks.

"A kiss, in our favorite spot!" I say mischievously. The tension at the door suddenly stops. I peak my head through.

Tobias is grinning with his hands crossed over his chest. "I easily could have opened it, you are just lucky I was planning to kiss you anyway," he says.

I fake a gasp, "Then no deal!" He pushes through anyway and lifts me over his shoulder and on to his back. I am laughing and protesting, but he starts climbing the stairs anyway. I suck in a gasp of air and whisper in mock hurt, "I was kidding."

"Everybody has to get some punishment!" he says. I pout a little and hop down, following him. He quickly gets some food and a few blankets and we head back down. I am still sulking and I walk a few steps behind. "You are going to have to give that up sometime," he points out. I sniff and walk a bit faster. I follow him into the forest until we reach a clearing. There is moss covering the ground and a little creek nearby. The snow-covered trees make me feel as if I am in a snow globe. The trees must have stopped the snow from reaching the ground because it is perfectly dry.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, road trip with my family today. I am uploading the next one in the next few minutes because most of it is already written. I couldn't stand my brothers, they kept looking at it, and these scenes would have made them think... Anyways, I should have gotten three done, but they kept me from it. Sorry!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Tris POV

Tobias lays the first two blankets out for us to sit on and leaves the larger one for us to keep warm with. I take a next to him. "I think this amazing lunch can make up for it," I say, looking at the food. I smile up at him. "Did you plan this out or something?"

"Nope, you just looked like you could use a breather," he says. He pulls out a speaker and plugs his phone up to it. "Although, I did manage to grab a few things." Turning on a song, we start eating. After our much-needed early lunch, he leans back on the blanket. I crawl to him and rest my head on his outstretched arm.

"Tobias, I have wondered for a long time. What was it everybody supposedly knew about your father?" I ask, closing my eyes.

He sighs, making me turn on my eyes to look at him. He has his eyes closed in thought. "My father…where do I begin? He was awful and cruel," Tobias starts.

"Surely you're just imagining," I scoff.

"No, you have no idea. A lot of the town knew because of my mother. Before she died, she had told our secret to a few trusted councilmen, and the word spread soon after her death," he says. I had no clue his mother had died. He sure has a lot of back-story. I snuggle closer to him. Tobias lightly smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"You don't have to. Maybe later," I offer. I can tell these memories bother him, so I take his hand and rub circles on the back of it. I try to turn the conversation lighter, but it isn't very light after all. "You know, Miss Molly will be frantic at your disappearance."

He gives a short laugh. "That's a bonus, sweetheart," he says, kissing my hand. Even after he kisses it, I can feel the exact spot where his lips were. He begins playing with a strand of my hair. I notice the cold creep up from under me. I grab the blanket and pull it over me. "Are you cold?" I nod my head. Tobias takes the other blanket meant for him and lifts me up to put it under me. Then, he grabs the other blanket and wraps it tightly around us.

"Now that I think about it, it may not have been the best idea to have a picnic in the middle of winter," I laugh.

"Yes, but then it would be too hot any time else to do this," he says, while rolling me under him. I am pinned and I grin up at him.

"Hmm…this reminds me of our fighting lessons," I muse, "I bet I could take you on."

"Oh that reminds me. I have to make a phone call. One second," he says. He stands up, leaving me even colder. Pulling out a phone, Tobias dials a number. "Hey Will, do you mind watching the class today? I won't be there," he tells Will.

There is some talking I can't understand on the other line. "Your one of the more responsible students. You know the drill, just don't let them get out-of-order," Tobias says. There is more talking and finally Tobias ends the call.

"Will is the most responsible?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Tobias walks over to me and sits, "At the moment. Normally I'd turn to you, but considering you aren't there, I turned to Will. I probably could have done Lynn, but she'd be too reckless."

I pull him to me so that my head rests in his lap, his legs outstretched. "What? She'd never be reckless!" I say sarcastically.

He smiles and says, "It seems to come when they are raised Dauntless as well as trained Dauntless."

He strokes my hair and I end up dozing off. Even though I am wrapped up tightly in a large coat, I wake up freezing. It couldn't have been a long nap, but it felt good. I find Tobias lying next to me, my arms wrapped around his waist. He is still stroking my hair. I gasp when I hear the song change.

"Listen! It's our song! Forever and Always!" I say, hugging to him tighter.

"Come on then, I don't think we ever finished that night," Tobias says, smirking. I am confused, but he lifts me into the air. Putting his hand at my waist and pulling me close, I realize what he is doing. We are going to dance! Just like last time, I put one hand on his shoulder and we begin to dance.

"I was taller last time," I mumble, "it was easier."

"It makes it easier to spin you," he says, doing exactly that. I spin out and he pulls me back in, with me laughing the entire time.

"I think last time, we did more of this," I say, pressing my lips to his quickly, "than dancing." He stops dancing and pulls me even closer. We are pressed against each other so tightly that we are breathing the same air. Suddenly, to my surprise, he actually kisses me.

I move my lips in sync with his. I feel like I'm flying, like at some point I will burst from the excitement this is doing to my stomach. I run my hands through his hair and his run down my side. One of his hands pulls me up against him at the small of my back. We break apart, both of us panting, and our faces are centimeters from each other. I stare open-eyed into his.

"Hmm…I remember it being longer," I say.

"I think you're right," he says. Tobias's hand move down and grabs my butt before lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his torso and he walks to the nearest tree with me trailing kisses over his face. I feel my back slam into a tree, but I don't mind. He and I are kissing and I feel his tongue flirt the edge of my bottom lip before disappearing. My eyes pop open in longing. Why did he pull away?

I decide to tease him back. When we break apart for air, I slide my tongue along my upper lip, trying to be a little sexy. He is back on me before I can blink. Hopeful, I slide my tongue the slightest bit into his mouth. That is when he pulls apart. "I…think you are freezing. We…should go to my room," he says in between deep breaths. He sees the alarmed expression on my face and quickly adds, "Not like that, Tris." I giggle and hop down from him.

The sudden coldness hits me and I jump back to him. We hurry to gather the things. Racing to the stairwell, I yell, "I don't think I can feel my finger tips!" He laughs and pushes the door open. We fall in and I am immediately wrapped in warmth. I sigh loudly and walk over to Tobias and take his arm. I walk up the stairs, him following in my heat.

Shutting the door to his room, Tobias asks, "We have half a school day left, what do you want to do?" I grin at him.

"Our version of truth or dare?" I suggest excitedly.

"Sounds good," he says, lying out on his bed. I plop on Zeke's bed. "You can ask first." I smile evilly.

"What is the total number of girls you have dated?" I ask.

"It depends, if you count ones that last under a week, then I can't count it. Long-term relationships are really none. I don't count Molly," he says.

"Nope, it doesn't count. You can't answer it!" I say, giggling. "Take off your shirt!"

"You forgot something. I get a choice of a dare," he says, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Can't you just skip it?" I say impatiently. He shakes his head, "Fine, I dare you…" I trail off in thought. I finally find something I know he won't do. "I dare you to have sex with me."

His eyes pop out of his head before he says, "Tris, you have to give me something close to my willingness. I mean, I would it's just…I want…kind of wrong…never done-" Tobias is stuttering over and over. I cut him off with a small laugh.

"It's okay, I knew you'd say that. Fine, I will do something _realistic_," I mock him. "I dare you to walk into Zeke's class and pretend he is needed urgently in the office."

"Then we will have Zeke with us," Tobias whines.

"You can always refuse," I say and give him a wink.

"Fine, do I get to choose which piece of clothing?" he asks. I shake my head evilly and grin over at him. "That's what I thought…"

"Hmm…shirt!" I say, making him sigh, I can't tell if it is in relief or annoyance. He sits up and pulls his shirt over his head. I groan, "Tobias! You can't just take it off all sexy like that and expect me to sit all the way over here!" Did that just come out? I gasp and put my hands over my mouth in surprise. He smirks and glances over at me and I can see him blushing. That doesn't make sense. "Why are you blushing?"

He chuckles, "Why wouldn't I? I haven't exactly done this before." My mouth flies open in surprise.

"You must be joking, I'm sure you have girls falling over you," I say. He flings his shirt on the ground and I can't help but gaze at his toned chest. Last time, it was extremely dark and I could barely make out the six-pack. This time, it is quite obvious. It isn't the goddy bodybuilder type, which can sometimes creep me out. It is the lean yet muscled body. "Besides, we've played this before. You went down to your underwear," I point out.

"Yes, but that was so dark that I didn't think you could see," he says, embarrassed. A laugh and strut over to him. Sitting on the opposite side of his bed, I wait for him to ask me.

"Do you mind?" I ask, innocently.

"No…how any guys have you kissed?" Tobias asks me.

"Three. The first was this kid back in my neighborhood, but it was by mistake. His name was Robert. The second is you. The third is, unfortunately, Peter," I confess. I shiver at the reminder of my 'blind date'. He shoots high into the air, standing on his feet in surprise or possibly anger.

"You let Peter kiss you? How? WHEN?" he says between gritted teeth. This type of Tobias startles me a bit. I think this is his Four side coming out.

"I didn't let him do anything," I says, just as angrily between my teeth. I sit on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" he asks, putting his hands on the side of my arms and pulling me up sharply.

I sigh and explain what happened with Peter. "-I'm not sure when. It was sometime before you and Molly getting together, but after the party. I think it was when I accused you of being Tobias and you said no. Blind dates never work out. It was more of a 'rebound guy' or that is what Christina said. It wasn't supposed to be Peter."

Tobias seems to relax a bit. We sit back on the bed. "I hope you kicked his ass," he says. I realize with a start that Tobias is simply jealous.

"Tobias! Are you jealous?" I ask him slyly.

"Why would you think that?" he argues.

"No reason!" I say, putting my hands up in surrender. I think of his next question. "What are you doing over the holidays?" I ask him, mostly out of curiosity.

"Going back with my father, probably attending another one of those masked dances. I wish I wouldn't have to go," Tobias answers willingly. I wish I knew what went down between them. "What is the thing you are most ashamed of?" I groan.

"Give me a dare, Tobias," I say, covering my eyes.

"I dare you to shave your head like Lynn's," he says. My jaw drops to the floor. He makes an _Tsk, Tsk, Tsk_ sound. And pulls me closer to him. "Revenge's an odd thing, is it not?"

I roll my eyes and say, "Whatever, do you still get to choose?"

"I'm afraid so. Shirt," he says. My face turns into a panic for a split second. "Tris, I'm not forcing, you don't have to. We can stop," he offers, worriedly. I get a plan formed.

"No, I'll do it," I say, standing. I grip the hem of my shirt and slide it over my head. Before he can see my black lacy push up bra, I throw my shirt in his face and jump on the bed. I lie down flat so that he can only see my backside. When he looks at me, I smile all sweet and innocent.

Tobias tosses my shirt somewhere, but I don't focus where. He walks over to me, looking down. "You are quick, Tris, very quick. Let's just hope my eyes aren't faster," he says before lying next to me. Suddenly, I am very aware of the fact that neither of us have a shirt on.

"What is your favorite food?" I ask.

"Dauntless cake. What is your color?" he asks.

"Black or blood-red. Your favorite food is cake and you manage that?" I tease, inferring to his abs. "What is your greatest strength in battle?" I ask.

"My skill and technique. It's all in the hard work, sweetheart," he plays. "What is your favorite food?" Tobias asks.

"Same as you, their cake. What is your greatest fear?" I ask.

"Dare me," he says. This takes me by surprise. I was getting to know so much about him it almost got me disappointed.

"I dare you to answer me any question I want. No backing out once you say yes," I say. He sighs and reaches at his belt, loosening it. I stare at his hands until I figure out what's going on. "Oh," I say stupidly. He glances at me, grins, and shakes off his pants. He also goes to his stomach so that we are facing each other. Both of us on separate ends. The same type of underwear as last time, except in navy blue. I look up to him and grin.

"Who is a better kisser, Uriah or Zeke?" he asks, smiling mischievously. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You know I can't answer that! I haven't kissed either," I say, very irritated.

"Then it's a dare," he says. "I dare you to take off your pants," he says. I knew this was coming. I sigh.

"You couldn't have been creative and made up an impossible dare? Whatever, just look away," I say and he turns his head opposite of me. I expect him to peak, but he actually doesn't as I slide down my pants to reveal my matching black lace boy-short panties. I groan and grab a pillow to put over my butt. I feel extremely exposed, but if we are both like this, I am going to use it to my advantage.

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating, Tris," Tobias says.

"No it's not," I say. He shrugs and, faster than I could have thought possible, he stands and flicks the pillow away. I hurry to retrieve it because my instincts take over. I totally forgot about my upper region. Once I get the pillow, I don't intend on using it for any covering purposes. Slowly picking it up, I prance back over to Tobias, who is grinning and sitting on the bed. I stand right I front of him, not even noticing that I am practically naked. "I think somebody has started a pillow fight," I say as I swing the pillow across his face. It distracts him and I run behind Zeke's bed, which is closer to the door.

When he comes near me with a different pillow, I bound on the bed. I laugh as I jump to his bed. Tobias catches up to me and I hit him with a pillow. He swings his at full speed therefore knocking me on my back. I roll off the bed and hide behind Zeke's bed. I am still trying to stay hidden, but it isn't working well. I get on the bed and fend Tobias off a couple of times.

Leaping to his bed, Tobias catches me around my waist. He carries me over to his bed and begins the torture of tickling me. I am gasping for air and begging for him to stop. He gives me a few seconds but continues to tickle me. I find the beginning cover and crawl under it, sealing him off. I feel like a six-year old, but I am having too much fun to care. "You can't get me," I tease him.

"Wanna bet?" he says before yanking the covers back and pouncing on me. He wraps me in a bear hug and holds me against him. "Tris, you need a warning sign," he says while rubbing a spot I repeatedly punched when he was tickling me.

"Do not hold me responsible for my actions while being tickled to death!" I say while laughing. "What's my reward for taking it all?" I ask seriously.

"I can think of something," Tobias says. He rolls himself on top of me. Carefully, he connects his lips to mine. It sends a tingle down my back, making me shiver. We don't have a sloppy kiss, which isn't either of our style, we have a slow, passionate kiss that seems to last forever. Tobias is hovering over me and I open my eyes as he kisses down my neck. He kisses my neck softly with care and that alone makes me feel euphoric.

Stealthily, I try to check him out without him noticing. Just looking at his face used to make me feel butterflies. I can't imagine the permanent effect he is going to have on me; butterflies for life. I move back to his head to find my eyes met with his. "Are you, Tris, checking me out?" he asks, mocking hurt, and gives me a wink.

"Maybe," I hint, pulling him back to me. I kiss him, shyly at first, but then I get used to it.

I hear many things happen at once. First, I hear Zeke say, "Look who's getting laid on my time, again." Then, I hear a manly cry of pain from Tobias. Finally, I hear my gasp. Tobias's lip is bleeding and I realize that I bit him thanks to Zeke for surprising me.

Tobias quickly wraps the covers around me, for which I am extremely thankful for, and grabs a pair of sweat pants from his drawer. "Zeke, you can't tell anybody!" Tobias stresses. He puts on his pants and stands in front of me, blocking Zeke's eyes.

"We didn't do what you are thinking of, anyway!" I say, blushing. We are in so much trouble! I think basically everybody knows now! Well, almost everyone.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Miss Innocent Tris!" Zeke says, cracking up with laughter. Thank goodness Shauna isn't here. "Four, aren't you dating Molly still? I thought I told you to wait! You should have at least broken up with her."

Tobias glances at me then back at Zeke. "Zeke, give us two minutes. Tris needs to get dressed, but I swear, you tell anybody, including Shauna, and I will personally throw you over the Chasm myself," Tobias says in a serious and slightly angry tone.

"Fine, but I'm coming in after 2 and you can't blame me for anything I see," he cackles. Tobias opens the door to find none other than Molly. I am dead.

* * *

**A/N: I freaking loved this chapter! I am sorry if it seem out of character for either of them to get undressed so easily, but do remember that this isn't the exact book. They are in high school and it is different. BTW, she isn't actually dead, obviously. Tell me what you think. Give me some ideas for after Molly is resolved, IDK how I should continue it. I am not the best with couples, I really only like the getting together part. Review! I want at least eight this time! I won't update til then! Love ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. VR owns all.**

* * *

Tris POV

"Four, why did you miss school? And not have a shirt on?" Molly says, peering inside. I scramble to hide behind the bed, but I she sees me anyway. "What the hell, Four!? Why is she in here and wrapped in a sheet?" she seethes, obviously guessing what Zeke had thought. She storms inside as I find my shirt and put it on.

"Calm down, Molly," Tobias says. I stand up and pull on my pants. I am tempted to see what he says to her. This may get interesting. Our entire relationship is interesting. I just got over being mad at him and we just got kind of back together, but at the same time we aren't. Then we just had a heated date and I expect us to be together, but we had both agreed to not be together until after Molly and him broke up. My mind is spinning everything is too complicated.

"You want me to calm down? I warned you, both of you! Tobias, you even told me you thought she was ugly and childish! What changed, huh?" she rants. I feel my heart sink, but I try to tell myself that she is lying. Or that he was lying when he said it to her.

"Surely you would have known a relationship based on black mail would never have had lasted," I spit. Zeke comes back in.

"We don't want a repeat of what happened last time, Molly. You all need to work this out and I'm here to help," Zeke says cheerfully.

We all look at him, giving him a stupid look. "Go away, Zeke!" Molly says.

"No, stay, you may need to help her to the hospital," I say through gritted teeth.

"Don't expect me to fight you for him. You can have Four as long as you don't care about me telling your secret," she says daringly.

"Molly, why are you even doing this? What do you get out of this?" Tobias asks, exasperated. He is getting on my nerves. Obviously, he is of no help.

"Shut up, Four!" Molly and I both yell at him. He looks shocked and backs up.

"Dude, there is no stopping a cat fight once it's started, especially if you caused it," Zeke says, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him back.

"Molly, we didn't even do anything," Tobias lies.

"That's not what it looks like. Obviously, you all are a thing, just know it comes with a price," she spits, not tearing her eyes away from me. I scowl at her.

"We are just friends, Molly. That's it," Tobias says. Ouch, that really hurts. He wasn't even lying, was he?

I glare at him, "Just friends? I wonder how much more naked you get in front of somebody that's more than that?"

"Tris, I-" Tobias begins.

I cut him off, "Be quiet." Molly is red with anger. I have waited for her to throw a punch so I can. It just wouldn't be lady like to start it with no actual reason except jealousy. When the kick comes, I hadn't expected it. I was looking at her hands. It hits be square in the chest. I step back a good five feet before recovering.

She runs at me and I block her next kick with my hands and throw a punch to her abdomen. Then, I swing my leg under her feet, causing her to fall. She gets up quickly and tries to copy my move. I jump and land on her foot. Then, I punch her in the nose. Blood gushes out. She does a tornado kick and, before I can do a thing, it hits me on the side of my head, causing me to fall. I hear Tobias call out to me, but he doesn't make a move forward. He knows I can do this, but suddenly, I am not so sure.

I get up, unsteadily at first, but then I regain my footing. I run at her and manage to get a punch to her left eye in. "That's going to leave a mark," Zeke comments. I pick out Molly's weaknesses. She is slow, but powerful. She doesn't underestimate me, but she wasn't revenge, which may cause some slip-ups. I dart around her, faking punches and giving a few jabs here and there. Sadly, Tobias's shirt on the ground trips me and gives her time to grab my arm.

She knees me in the gut and I nearly vomit all over her. I choke it back. Slapping me across the face, Molly twists my arm. She is trying to break it, but she has no clue how to do so. I twist my arm into it, making her release me. She grabs my other arm, yanks me to her, and puts me in a headlock. I grab at her arms as she chokes me. I am gasping for air. When her hand comes to my mouth to silence me, I bite down so hard I am afraid I hit bone. She cries in pain and I fall to the ground as she releases me. I lie there, trying to get enough air. Tobias says to stop, but neither of us listens.

I kick her feebly in the back of the knee, making her fall. I learned that from Tobias only hours ago. How could this day have gone so wrong so quickly?

I stagger to my feet and elbow her in the head. Then, I start to walk away, but she grabs my other arm and claws it until the blood pours. Tears spring into my eyes at the pain and I moan. A smile plays at her lips. Her grip is like iron! I know what I have to do, but it means so much damage and pain. "Does it hurt, little girl?" she teases. That does it; I am going to cause her as much pain as possible.

I swing around, her nails raking across my arm, and elbow her in the back of the head. She releases and falls, taking me down with her. I land on my side, chest taking the hit, and then roll to my back before she falls. She falls on my stomach and apparently I knocked her out. My stomach feels like I'm going to vomit. I am light-headed, weak, and tired and I cannot get her stupid body off of me. "Somebody want to help me up before I puke on your floor?" I yell angrily.

Zeke and Tobias hurry to help me and I close my eyes, trying to ignore my stomach. "Look who lost again!" Zeke says, raising a hand for me to high-five. The bile comes up and I put a hand over my mouth and choke it back. The taste in my mouth is disgusting! I run out the door and into my room.

I fling the door open and rush to the bathroom. I vomit my guts up in the toilet. The pain isn't gone, especially in my side, but the nausea is. I gag at the taste and rinse my mouth with water repeatedly.

After changing my blood soaked clothes, I walk back to Zeke and Tobias's room. I pause at the door and listen. It's technically not spying, I just so happened to hear it while pausing by the door for a totally unrelated reason. Zeke says, "I thought you all broke up." How much did Tobias tell him?

"We did. Then, Tris forgave me, but we agreed we would wait until Molly was gone. I stole her from class and…I couldn't help but kiss her, which led to other things. We didn't have sex, but I'm not sure how far away we were…" Tobias says to him. So he told him everything. Not fair! I hadn't thought of it then, but I guess he thought I was willing to have sex with him. I definitely would have stopped him.

"That's sweet, man!" Zeke says encouragingly. I really wish I could see what was happening in there.

"No it's not," Tobias says to my surprise. Does he not think of me in that way? "I already told you, I'm new at this. Besides, she was raised different. I suspect neither of us would have gone any further." He doesn't mention how he was also raised differently. Tobias keeps some secrets well, others…not so much.

"She seemed pretty pissed earlier when you said you were just friends. You think she'll make a deal of it?" Zeke asks. Of course I will! Who wouldn't?

"I know she will. She didn't seem to catch that I was only lying because of Molly," Tobias says sadly.

"Not just that. I know girls, and she is going to be mad that you tried to save your relationship with Molly over her relationship with you. You are in a heap of trouble," he says. Funny, he just brought that to my attention. "I'll shut my mouth if you tell me what that secret was that Molly was talking about." Crap!

"Okay. See she somehow found out-" Tobias says before I barge in.

"You are the worst secret keeper ever! Don't you know who you are telling that too?" I scream at him.

"Were you ease dropping?" Zeke asks with a sly look on his face.

"Duh! Now get out, and take Molly with you. I need to speak with Four," I say tiredly. You would think he knew I was listening in. Men!

"Yikes, have fun," Zeke says, grabbing Molly by the arms and dragging her out. I turn to Tobias once I shut the door.

"So, what do you want to talk about with me?" Tobias asks. I sigh in exasperation.

"The weather, isn't is chilly today?" I say sarcastically. He frowns. I am not exactly sure how I should ask. "I'm not sure what I want to ask right now. Let's start with the obvious. Was what Zeke said true? Will he keep his word?" I ask.

"Yes. You heard all the way from there?" Tobias asks, stepping closer. He is at the foot of his bed and I am at the foot of Zeke's bed.

"And more. It started with how Zeke asked if we broke up," I say, stepping closer. His eyes bulge out for a second and then his face is monotone.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you I told Zeke about us. It just never came up," Tobias says, stepping closer.

"That's okay. So what you said to Molly…" I trail off, unsure of how to continue.

Tobias says, "Tris, I was lying. I figured it would be better if things could be fixed. She is going to tell your secret." He steps closer.

"I know she is. There was no getting around it. Be honest, we never really tried to figure it out because she was going to use it against me either way. It was inevitable," I say, stepping closer. We are now at the beginning of the space between the beds.

"So you aren't mad?" he asks, confused. He steps hesitantly forward.

"I was but I thought it through. I think you had the right reason, I was just jumping to conclusions," I say, stepping the rest of the way into his arms. He wraps his arms around me, shocked, and I lay my head against his chest. "Tobias…I am going to be Factionless."

"I won't let that happen," he says, kissing the top of my head. "You need some cheering up. How about we have everybody to go out to eat tomorrow, since it is a half-day because the holiday break is starting? Afterwards, we can all go back to the Hancock building and do who knows what," he offers.

"No Molly?" I ask.

"No Molly," he says, kissing the top of my head again.

"I guess that sounds good…but we have run across another problem. Even if we force Molly not to tell my secret, they are still going to shun me once they find out you're my boyfriend," I say dejectedly.

"Then I guess we are back to being secret," he sighs. "At least we have a man on the inside. Zeke is fine with us being together. In fact, I think he likes it when I'm taken. He always worries Shauna still likes me, but she doesn't." I laugh.

"Yes, that should help a lot. I guess you can finally use your allotted time," I say, squeezing his torso. I feel him stiffen.

"Tris, I don't think we should go there," he says.

"I didn't mean it like that," I mumble, fighting back tears. I guess I was right about him not wanting me.

He grabs my upper arms and turns me to him. I look away, but he stares at my eyes until I look at him. "Don't think like that. Of course I want you. I want you more than I'd like to admit, but I'm just…not ready. I don't want us to be a fling, something that happens in high school and goes away forever. There is more to a relationship than just sex," Tobias assures me. I'm shocked by his answer. The fact that he says he isn't ready surprises me. Almost no guy would admit to that! There are perks to dating an older, more mature guy I guess.

I raise my eyes to his. "You're right," I admit. "We should tell everybody. I wonder where they will be today."

"My guess is Marlene and Shauna's room, they always have beer," he says.

"Right, then let's go," I say. We walk to the door and knock before I realize something. "Oh my gosh! Come with me," I say, yanking him into my room. "We can't go in together, they will notice. We also need one straight story."

"Of course. I can say that I got sick. You can just say you needed more sleep. You may be able to pull it off since it's half of the truth," he teases, winking at me.

"Come on! You'll go first, and then I will come in five minutes later," I shove him out the door with a laugh. Five minutes later, I walk into the room.

Uriah is the first to come up to me. "I had no clue about that Tris. You're still the same person, I don't care," he says grinning and he puts an arm around my shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Get off," I say.

Will is the next. "They say this is a growing trend. Don't be ashamed, we are your friends, we don't care," he says, patting me on the back.

"Ashamed of what?" I ask as he walks off. I expected them to ask the questions, not the other way around.

Marlene and Shauna are the next. "Tris, I am so sorry. Next time tell us," Marlene says.

"Seriously, you could have skipped my lame back story with that jerk," Shauna says.

"Wait what?" I say.

"Who needs men anyways? I'll tell you what, they are a handful," Marlene says.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," I tell them.

"There is no need to hide it. It's okay," Shauna stresses. I roll my eyes and find Christina. She sees me and begins laughing her ass off.

"Could you please tell me what the hell they are apologizing for?" I complain to her. She gives me a look before rolling out of her chair, on the ground, and clutches her stomach while laughing. It looks painful to laugh this much. I grab her off the ground and slap some sense into her. It seems to work because she sits back in her chair, and finally stops laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This is hilarious! They…they think…think…" Christina says, confusing me more.

"Spit it out!" I say angrily.

"They think you should figure it out on your own," she says, folding her arms across your chest.

"Oh come on! Tell me, please," I beg. She shakes her head. I roll my eyes and look for Tobias.

I walk to him and he gets a worried look on his face. He is never worried. "Tris, bad news. Well, I guess you will consider it good, but if it spreads to your brother…" he says, pulling me to the side. "The secret was that…you are bisexual."

"Come again," I say.

"Um…Molly woke up and told everybody about the secret she heard. She heard that you are bisexual and she told…everybody," Tobias repeats.

"WHAT!? Excuse me, guys!" I say, standing on the coffee table. "I AM NOT BISEXUAL! Just so you know, that was all a lie! Never trust Molly, ever," I scream.

"Then...you're a lesbian?" Lynn asks.

"No!" I say to everyone as is they are idiots. Actually, they must be. "I like guys! Strictly and only guys! What the heck made you actually believe Molly in the first place?" I say.

"I was going to say, that just didn't seem like you," Uriah laughs.

"I swear you are al idiots! I don't care if somebody is, but I am not. Get that through your head," I say, stepping off the table.

"You may want to tell Molly that. She has spread the word, very fast," Will says, looking at his phone. "Three social media sites."

"I don't give a crap. It's a lie," I spit. "Now, Four has an idea for tomorrow." I step aside, giving the floor to him. He tells them the plans and everybody agrees.

"We should do truth or dare," Will says.

"We just played that. Let's do something else," Uriah argues.

"What else is there?" Marlene asks.

"I'd say spin the bottle, but you all Pansycakes and don't want to cheat on your stupid date," Lynn says.

"No, I like that idea!" Shauna says.

"But-" Christina protests.

"It'll be fine, it wouldn't count for anything," I persuade Christina. Honestly, we needed something new.

"Sounds good to me," Uriah says.

"Spin the bottle it is," Tobias says loudly. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so late. Has anybody checked out the Divergent trailer? I think this should be good, especially because of who is making it! I checked out the first exclusive clip and literally watched it five times. It makes me want to melt! Love it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. VR Owns it all.**

**A/N: Super long, hope you like. Longest I've ever written! Over 5,500!**

**P.S. Don't skip the bottom note, it's important, so please tell me!**

* * *

Tris POV

We decide to go on the train to go to a new place to eat. It is an Italian restaurant and is fancy. Of course, Christina made me wear the dress she got me to school. I was hoping the teachers were going to make me change, this dress is short, even on me, but they just looked on. The day goes by slowly, mostly because everybody is staring at me. Walking to lunch, Peter has the nerve to come up to me. "You look amazing, baby. Dress up just for me?" he asks.

I roll my eyes and say, "No."

I walk away and he calls, "Nice ass, Tris!" I turn and glare at him.

"Peter! Watch your language, young man! Detention in my room today," a teacher yells at him. I snicker and hurry off to lunch. I sit by Tobias and Christina in my old seat, Molly nowhere to be seen. They have been teasing me all day over the rumor. It is becoming a real pain.

"Hey Tris, you excited for tonight?" Christina asks. I grab my sandwich and debate on how I should answer.

"I guess so, but I think it would be more enjoyable if I didn't have to wear this dress. Honestly, are you sure this isn't a shirt!?" I say, annoyed.

"Tris, stop complaining! We are all dressed up today!" she says. Christina asks the whole table, "Don't you all love Tris's outfit? Please tell her to stop complaining."

They are agree and compliment me, but I just laugh and look away. They are only doing that because she asked them to. Somebody calls out to me from another table nearby, "Tris, the dance is tomorrow, are you taking a girl or boy?"

Another person from a different table says, "I think Sarah is available!"

"Are you going to wear a tux or dress?" Molly asks.

I ignore them and take a drink of my water. "Thanks a lot, Molly," I grumble.

"Just ignore them, Tris. They will figure it out sooner or later," Tobias says with a wink. This makes me blush.

"It better be soon or I'm going to be in a lot of fights..." I trail off.

He chuckles and says, "Don't worry about them. They don't have a clue what they are talking about."

"Yeah. Are you excited for that dance tomorrow? I just heard about it today," I tell him.

"Yes, they had one last year. It is a formal dance and usually ends up like the dance the Abnegation have. They do run it," he informs me. This is new.

"Thank goodness! That means I don't have to wear a stupid cocktail dress like this one," I say excitedly.

Tobias leans in close and whispers in my ear, "You look good, Tris." It makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Umm thanks..." I say, feeling my face flush.

In study hall, I reclaim my seat next to Tobias. Things seem to be falling into place...that is until Molly shows up. She sits behind me and I am tempted to move.

"I know you haven't dated any guys, but how many girls?" she teases.

"Molly, I hope you know that is a lie. Only idiots could believe that rumor," I say.

"When you are with a girl, do you two share each other's clothes?" Molly ignores what I just said. I ignore her. "Do girl lips feel different from guys? Oh wait, I doubt you would know, considering you've never even kissed a guy."

I do my best to ignore her, but that one really touched home. Of course they think that just because I am from Abnegation. Then, Tobias does something I wasn't expecting to happen for a while. Tobias leans over and kisses me flat on the lips. It isn't long or sloppy, but it has sparks of its own. My stomach leaps like going down a roller coaster!

"How's that for a kiss, Molly?" Tobias asks her. Most people would shut up, but that is what's so unique about dear old Molly.

"Please, that's nothing compared to our kisses!" she yells, flirting with Tobias. Jealousy swirls through me. Thank goodness the supervisor is out of the room or we'd all be in trouble.

"Is that a dare?" Tobias asks her. At first, I thought that he meant he was going to kiss her to compare to. Hurt floods through me.

"Of course not-" she begins but she stops as Tobias's lips meet mine again. There is a sudden haste to the way he is kissing. I kiss back just as much. He cups my chin and I run my fingers through his hair. This is nothing like the kissing we've done before. I'm not sure whether I like it more or less.

Finally, we break apart. "Doesn't feel too good does it?" I ask her.

"Oh shut up," she groans. I turn away from her and grin at Tobias.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"I don't mind at all...but I am worried that a rumor is going to get around. What if the girls hear?" he says. I totally forgot about that.

"I have a feeling Molly is too hurt to mention it. Anybody else is still talking about me and I don't think they want to change that. And you kissing me downplays it all," I say optimistically.

"Let's hope so," Tobias says.

* * *

We all walk from the train station together. At the restaurant, we sit at a circle booth. I am squished on the inside between Uriah and Zeke. Beside them are their girlfriends, and next to Shauna is Will and his girlfriend. Beside Christina is Lynn and next to Marlene is Tobias. They spread out the single's so evenly so we aren't left out.

It gets annoying how after everybody had paired up, it suddenly becomes a challenge for them to make us not feel awkward. Although, once everybody gets talking, it isn't awkward anymore.

"Tris! Tris, are you listening?" Christina snaps me to attention.

"Hmm...what are we talking about?" I ask them.

"The dance tomorrow! Are you going to come?" Marlene asks excitedly.

"Sure I guess," I say.

Lynn says, "But who are you going to go with?"

"Yeah, Tris, who?" Zeke asks with a grin.

"Well I don't know. Do you have to have a date?" I ask.

"Yes, exactly why I am not going," Lynn says.

"Last year we didn't have to," Tobias argues.

"They changed it up," Shauna explains.

"Then I guess I'm not going," I say sheepishly.

"No, it's perfect! I was thinking about you today and somebody had an interest in you!" Marlene squeals.

"I don't think I want another blind date," I smirk.

"You know this one," Christina says. I glare at her. She of all people should know that's not the only reason why I said no.

"Oh?" I ask, sounding bored with the subject. I begin playing with my salad.

"Yes. He is the soccer team's best player and very cute," Marlene says with a wink.

"Hey! I don't think he's cuter than me," Uriah says jealously.

"No, of course not," Marlene says, patting his shoulder, "but he's perfect for Tris."

"Soccer season hasn't started yet," I say, confused.

"Yes, but he was last year. He is a junior," Christina says. "You met him a couple of times, Tris. Remember last month we went to that party and you and him talked most of the night. You just didn't know it was him. There was a couple other ok you've talked to him."

"Now, I shouldn't be telling you this, but he is coming to our thing tonight!" Marlene squeals at me, and I think she is more excited than I am.

"What? How, why? What's his name?" I can feel Tobias's eyes watching me.

"Well I invited him. His name is Jason. Tris, I thought you'd be excited; you look like you're going to puke. Are you okay?" Marlene stresses. What am I supposed to do?

I could lie, but I'd feel awful. He was a nice guy, but I didn't like him like that. "No, that sounds...awesome. It's just, I don't really want to go anymore," I say. I don't want to say he was a jerk, but I feel like it's the only thing that will get rid of the problem.

"Why not?" Tobias asks.

I look around to each of their faces. "If there are only couples there, and I go with somebody I barely know, then it would be weird," I say.

"But Tris, you have to come," Will says.

"He really likes you," Christina says.

"I remember him! Tris, he will be perfect with you!" Shauna says.

"He had so many goals last year," Uriah says.

"Please Tris-" Christina begins but Lynn shuts her up.

"Guys Tris, Four, and I are all hanging out that night. Stop ruining my plans!" Lynn lies. I have never been so happy to hear a lie than I am right now.

"No, you and Four could go together and then we'd all be in! It works out," Marlene whines. Ugh, these are some of my pet peeves.

"Marlene!" I scream. A little softer, I say, "I totally appreciate you trying to set us up, but I think I've got it covered." I don't mean to be rude to her, but everything does not revolve around dating.

"Well what do you want me to tell that guy?" she snips.

"Not to come would be great," I say, taking a sip of my pop. She gives me a nasty look. "Fine, he can come, but he doesn't sit near me."

"That's better," Christina says. The waitress comes over and we all order. I get fettuccine with chicken. After a while of laughing, all of the girls go to the bathroom except me. I decide to go outside and clear my head. I stare off watching the cars zoom by on the highway. Feeling a presence, I turn to look at Zeke.

"Hello Zeke," I say. I was expecting…well anybody but him. Zeke and I have never really talked one-on-one.

"Hello Tris. Something bothering you?" he asks me. I nod my head. "I'm going to guess it has to do with the dance tomorrow and a certain two boys who want to go with you."

"Zeke, you sound like some old wise man. Do you have a solution?" I say. He grins and nods his head. "Well, spit it out."

"Not without a price, Tris," he says.

"And that is?" I say, annoyed.

"You have to let Four stay at your place few nights. Whenever I choose, 3 free nights," he bargains.

"Why?" I ask.

"One, because I know you and him would both love it," Zeke says with a grin. I grimace. "Two, because even though we have a schedule, I can't keep Shauna over night without Four being there and-" I cut him off.

"I got it, fine, but if your plan doesn't work, then it's no deal, or if I don't use it," I say.

"I get one night no matter what," he says. I nod my head. I wouldn't mind. "The solution that isn't obvious is my favorite. So the problem is that the girls don't want you dating Four. You have to date that other guy, have him get in on the plan, and pretend to be heartbroken after the dance. Say that Four came to your rescue just in time. Then, you explain to the girls that he is your prince, blah, blah, blah. They have no choice but let you be with your prince." He is grinning while I am frowning.

"I don't think the guy that I will have to turn down will help me," I say.

"Well if the guilt game didn't work on them, then you will have to get extra creative," Zeke says, dejectedly.

"Guilt game?" I ask.

"You haven't done that? I get to claim this too," he says.

"No, you can get two nights," I say.

"Whatever. Guilt game. You say how heart-broken you are that they are making you choose between friends or you love. Exaggerate, a lot. It works, every time. Make them feel like they betrayed you. Say how you will choose him because he is willing to accept you and them both, unlike them," Zeke instructs me.

"That sounds really good, but I am an awful actress," I say.

"You don't have to act, Tris. You know you feel it deep down. At some point this year, you had to have asked yourself why your supposed friends would do this to you. It doesn't have to be this one time. The initiation was very bad, so pull out those thoughts. Make yourself feel this at them. I think this is your best shot. You could always hang with Lynn, though," Zeke says.

"She made that up. I don't know whether I still want to go if it is only couples," I tell him.

"I doubt Four wants to go. None of the guys do. You are lucky you have an excuse. I say that you all would have more fun with Lynn, but you need to tell the girls sooner or later," he says before walking back inside. I take a deep breath to steady myself before walking back inside.

The food is just getting there and everybody is back. It is all very delicious except for poor Lynn who hates her food. She said they put garlic in it, which makes her stomach turn. We all get up and ride back on the train, ready for exciting game. When we get on the top of the building, we all sit in a circle.

Christina grins and says, "So, I have a twist to our game!" I groan this should be interesting…

"I think this game alone is exciting enough," I say.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper! Okay, here it is!" she pulls out a dice. A dice…very interesting! "So each number has a meaning. After the first person finds out that they are kissing, they roll the dice. The numbers mean the following. 1) You only have to do a peck. 2) You have to have a ten second long kiss. 3) You have to have a make out session for ten seconds. 4) You have to have a minute long make out session. 5) She has to sit on your lap while you make out for a minute. 6) You each have to give each other a kiss on the cheek. So, who's first?"

"CHRISTINA!" I say in shock.

"Look who has a dirty little mind," Uriah says.

"I like your thinking," Zeke says.

"I think I'm going to puke," Lynn says. She hurries over to the side of the building, and sure enough, I hear her gagging sounds. "I'm just going to leave…have fun guys!"

Suddenly, I think she is lucky she gets to go. This is insane. "I won't do it. You are crazy," I say.

"Tris, you may not even roll any of the bad ones. Play a few rounds and you'll get used to it. After going three times, then you can leave if you want," Shauna insists. I groan.

"Fine, fine, whatever," I say. This will not be fun.

"Who is up first?" Zeke asks.

"We spin to see," Tobias says. Uriah spins the bottle and it lands on Will. He laughs and spins the bottle again. It hits Marlene. I can see Uriah frown. Will roll the dice and it lands on 4.

"Christina, this is what you get for making that stupid dice," Marlene says before walking over to Will.

"Ready, set, start," Zeke laughs. Will heatedly kisses Marlene and everybody cracks up. After ten seconds, they pull apart and Marlene is blushing. We can barely stop laughing, well except Uriah. I find it odd that he is protective over her it just seems odd.

I spin the bottle to see who goes next. It lands on Uriah and everybody does "Oooo's" like they did with Will and Marlene. I wait for him to spin, but he doesn't. Somebody hands me the dice. "Wait, is it my turn?"

"Yeah," Zeke says.

"I just spun to find the person who goes next," I explain.

"We play it whoever is on the left side of the first person goes next," Tobias explains.

"Come on Tris, I'm not that bad," Uriah teases.

"Fine," I say. I roll the dice, the feeling of dread spreading through me. I just pray for a low number. I'll even do-I cut my thoughts off when it lands on 4. "FOUR? What is number four?" I scream frantically.

"You have to make out for…a minute long," Tobias says under his breath. I can tell he is furious. He isn't the one who actually has to kiss him. This is awful! I look at everybody pleadingly, but they are just snickering. I take a deep breath and walk over to Uriah.

"Don't miss it by a second," I tell them. How do you begin something like this? Do I just lean in? This is stupid. I sit across from him. He leans in and I do the same. I close my eyes, determined to get this over as soon as possible.

Our lips touch and I hear a couple different emotions. I hear a jealous sound from Marlene. I hear a groan from Tobias, who is also sitting beside him. Everybody else is gasping or laughing. It gets heated quickly and I find he is a really good kisser. It isn't as bad as I expected it to be. There isn't anything special about this, no spark, but it isn't the worst ever. It is like, well kissing your best friend. I can't say I'm not enjoying it. We break apart a couple of times to gasp for breath. I try to keep up with Uriah's speed, which is really fast. I don't see how he can truly enjoy kissing anybody like this when it counts.

Finally, somebody says time's up. We break apart quickly and I feel that my face is extremely flushed. "Not bad, Tris. Not bad at all," Uriah grins. I laugh and go sit back down.

"Zeke, your turn," I say. He grins and spins. I don't get why the couples sit together. It seems unlikely for it to rotate perfectly back beside of you.

It lands on Christina. He rolls the dice and they get a 2. That is so not fair! "What? You made the game and now you get an easy one? I call a re-roll," I joke. She laughs and walks up to Zeke. They kiss for the seconds and she walks back over. It's like nothing happened! I wish I could be this calm when it's my turn. That's my next goal, to do it without complaint.

Shauna spins next and she somehow lands on Zeke. He grins and watches her roll the dice. It lands on the one. I burst out laughing, as does everybody else. For the two most sexually active to roll number one, that is just a sick joke. Zeke frowns but leans over and pecks her on her lips.

Now it is Tobias's turn. As much as I was dreading my turn, I think I want this one to happen even less. No doubt I'll be put in a bad, jealous mood after his turn. I watch him spin the bottle. Tobias seems to have spun it with little force. It spins a full circle once, then twice. As it slows down, I think I have an idea of where is may land.

I look up at Tobias, who is watching the bottle with curiosity. Then, it stops. I look down in surprise and find it pointing at me. I definitely with complete my goal; there is no chance I am going to complain about this one. I hear Zeke disguise his laughing as coughs, so I elbow him in the side, but he doesn't stop. Eventually, he rolls on the ground, laughing. I roll my eyes.

I look at Tobias and say, "Well, what are you waiting for? Roll the dice." I probably sound too excited, but I don't really care at this point. He rolls the dice and everybody gasps. I look down and it's on six. "Six! Six? What is six again?" Then, I remember

I hear Marlene whisper to Christina, "Twenty bucks she doesn't do it."

Christina says to her, "You're on!" I guess that's a little rude, but Christina is about to be twenty bucks richer. I get up without question and walk over to Tobias. I hear some murmurs of surprise. It doesn't even feel awkward with Tobias; I just sit on his lap, both of my lips dangling on one side.

"Tris, you have to straddle him," Zeke calls.

"We never agreed to that," Marlene argues.

"Yes, but you can't very well make out like that. That is only meant for kissing," Uriah says. "Trust me, I know from experience." Marlene laughs and agrees.

I roll my eyes but swing one leg over Tobias's lap and scoot closer.

Christina says, "Okay, the timer starts in 3…2…1!" I crash my lips with his. We move our lips together faster than we have before. My lips are tingling and my head feels like I am the happiest person alive.

"Don't forget, it's not called a French kiss for nothing!" Zeke calls. I begin to get nervous. We've never really gone that far before. I never have with anybody. I guess everybody has a first time though.

Slowly, I roll my tongue along his lip. We break apart for a second for some air, then we go right back at it. My stomach jumps when I feel his tongue slip inside my mouth. My eyes pop open, but then I close them again, savoring this kiss.

I play with his tongue with my own. I feel like I'm on a high! This is too good to be true. I hear somebody say time up, but I don't care. I keep kissing him. I run my hands through his hair and Tobias pulls me by my waist closer to him. We take a breath for air and we realize we should probably stop. We are both panting when I hop off of him, blushing and go sit back in my chair.

"Tris, want to explain that," Shauna says.

"Sure. Let's see, we started out with a regular kiss, then it got heated, then I took-" I begin.

"TRIS! I don't think she needs to know the rest," Tobias says. I shrug and sit back in my chair, perfectly happy.

"You all know you kissed for nearly two minutes!" Uriah laughs. "Respect, Four." Uriah fist bumps him, Four seeming a little awkward.

"Nobody really said to stop, so we didn't hear," I explain.

"Really, Tris? It looks to me-" Zeke begins, but I cut him off by elbowing him in the side again.

"Like it is Uriah's turn? You're right, Zeke. Spin the bottle Uriah," I finish for Zeke.

Uriah spins the bottle and he gets Christina. He rolls number five. They do it with no complaint, but they stop on time. Marlene goes next and she gets Zeke. They also roll a five.

"Guys, I am totally grossed out now, thank you," Uriah says once they finish. I guess he would have the right to be, considering the fact that his girlfriend just made out with his brother.

"Stop pouting, little brother. Just because your girlfriend gave you brother more action than she gives yourself doesn't mean you are the worst kisser. Just moderately awful," Zeke says.

"Funny Zeke. I bet Shauna's turn was the most you've gotten in a while, huh?" Uriah says. The ague back and forth for a while until Tobias finally shuts them up. Christina spins the bottle and lands on Tobias. She gives me a quick glance before rolling the dice. Number 2 thank goodness, she rolled number two! It is one of my favorites. She walks up to him, glances at Will and then me, and puts her lips to his. I look away for the rest of it. It's not too painful, but I'd rather not watch. After they finish, she runs back over to Will.

"I think it is time to break out the drinks," Christina says excitedly. I normally only drink beer so I'm not sure how well I will handle anything else. I see a bottle of vodka. Now how the hell did she get that? She pours us shots of some unknown mixture of alcohol and we all down one. Then another. I take another two more. I personally think I deserve it; dealing with that rumor really wore me down today.

I grab a beer and look over the edge of the building and gaze out. Somebody turns on the speakers we keep up here. I think I'll go home soon, but I just can't tear my eyes away from this view. Christina comes up by me. "Hey, Tris, how did you like it?" she asks, her words slurring only a little.

"It was pretty awesome, I guess. What did you think?" I ask. My words are slurring more than I'd expected they would.

"Tris, how many drinks have you had?" she asks, worried.

"Not that many! Maybe three, but I swear I only had two shots," I say, holding up four fingers. Crap! Wrong number.

"Tris, you are awful at holding alcohol and lying. Come on, you are going home," she says.

"No! If you all get to drink, then so can I. Hey, I just thought of something. I thought that Grayson kid was supposed to come," I slur.

"You mean Jason? He ran into Lynn on the way up is all I heard from the phone call he gave us. She said to tell you she has your back. I don't know what she meant, but whatever," she says. I look at her.

"So who's a better kisser, Will or To-Four?" I say, looking at her. I take a swig of my drink and stare at her.

"I don't think you want to get into that," Christina laughs, "but, speaking of Four. What was up with that minute extra kiss?"

"Hey, when I can get some, I got to take it!" I say, laughing.

"Are you sure you should be drinking even more? Remember what happened last time?" she asks me. Last time…there was this party we went to. I drank so much, it was the first and last time I have gotten drunk. I ended up dancing with a pole. I have heard a rumor that I was pole dancing, but I remember just slow dancing. I even kissed the pole. I didn't remember any of this; it is just what I've been told. I can slightly remember some things, but not much.

"Oh shut up," I prance off, throwing my bottle over the side. I walk up to who I think is Tobias and slap his butt. Turns out it is Will. Oh crap!

"Umm Tris…?" he asks.

"Oops! My bad, I thought you were somebody else," I say and end up laughing so hard.

"Who was it you were looking for?" he asks with a smirk. He sounds like he wasn't even drinking!

"Hey, I got a question for you, mister! So I heard a few rumors of what Christina's nickname is for you. My personal two favorites are Free Willy Junior and Teenie Weenie Will!" I cackle.

"What are you-wait are you talking about my…" he trails off and looks down there. I grin at him and nod my head laughing so hard it hurts. Will has a confused and amused look on his face. Hey! That rhymed! Christina and Marlene walk over and watch me crack up. "I like drunk Tris, guys."

They laugh and Marlene says, "Has she tried the drink Uriah made yet? You know, his secret mixture."

"Nope, where is he?" I ask. She points it out and I go up to him. "Hey, Uriah, give me you secret drink think Marlene was talking about."

"Sure thing Tris," he grins. He hands me the drink and I walk off. The drink burns my throat when I drink. I don't understand fancy drinks they almost never taste good.

I walk around the roof until I stumble upon Tobias. I literally bump into him and spill half my drink. Maybe I should stop drinking. He has a beer in his hands. He looks at me with an amused look. When he spots the drink in my hands, he says, "Tris, I don't think you want to drink that."

"Why not?" I ask, slurring my words again.

"Well, you seem drunk enough already and this drink is meant to get you extremely drunk," he says.

"I am not drunk! I simply am a little tipsy," I comment.

"That's it, I am taking you home," he says, taking my drink and setting it down. I whine but follow him down in silence.

I finally decide to stop my pouting. "So do you want to start off where we finished he other day or up there?" I ask him with a wink. I cross the elevator and lean into him.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and shoves me back. "No, Tris, you're drunk," he states.

"That doesn't matter. I want you, now," I say. I take my hands to his shirt and begin unbuttoning it.

"Stop it, Tris," he says in a hurtful tone.

"Why? Is it because of Christina? Is she a better kisser?" I ask jealously.

"No, but we aren't doing this," he says.

"Please, I am going to be all lonely in my bed tonight," I say, my hands roaming down to the top of his pants.

Tobias takes my hands in his and bends down to look me in the face. "We are not sleeping together. Get it through your head," he says to me.

He must be teasing me. I dart my head in for a kiss, but he pulls away too quickly. "Just once? For me, please," I beg him.

Tobias takes a deep breath before saying, "If I stay with you tonight and watch movies, will you drop the sex advances?"

"Only if you stay in my bed," I bargain.

"Dang, even drunk you are stubborn. It's a deal," he shakes on it. I grin and hug myself against him.

By the time we make it back to my room, I am extremely tired. Christina isn't here yet, so that is perfect. If he isn't going to agree to me, let's see how long it takes for him to ask me. I put in a movie and grab a pair of Christina's pajamas because she has this little lingerie that I'm going to tempt Tobias with. It is called the very sexy striped push up baby doll! Normally, her stuff wouldn't fit me in the chest, but she gets this one extra small just to show hers off.

I grab it and dash into the bathroom. When I walk out, I see Tobias's mouth drop. He tries to close his mouth, but fails. I walk over to him and shut his mouth by putting mine with his. He doesn't even kiss back out of politeness. I pull away and see him smirking. "Let's watch this movie," I say, sitting on the bed beside him.

"You look great Tris, but why don't you change into something more comfortable," Tobias offers.

"I like this, don't you? I wear them all the time. Now stop ruining the movie," I say, leaning back against his chest. I try to stay awake, but I can't do it. I fall asleep with Tobias's arms wrapped around me. How cliché!?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I think it is very long, so it should make up for it. By the way, HAPPY NEW YEARS! Hope yours was good, I went another year without a New Year's kiss...well, let's hope for a lucky year! So I have thought of ending this soon. I may start a new series, but I am not sure if it will be a divergent one. The thing about fan fiction is that it distracts me from my other work. I like to write especially when I can make up the characters and I have this draft I have worked on for a while that I may start up again. I miss it. So would you rather me continue this at a much slower pace, start a new series and continue at a moderately slower pace, or stop altogether. Sadly, I am leaning to the last. Let me know how this is! REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Veronica Roth owns it all.**

* * *

Tris POV

I wake with a pounding headache. Heat is surrounding me. My stomach is nauseous. My outfit is itchy. I open my eyes, but the light is blinding me. Why is everything so bright? "Somebody turn off sun!" I say, but I didn't realize how loud I was. Putting my hands over my ears, I squint my eyes so that I can see a little bit. There is that blasted sun again.

I feel movement beside me and turn to check it out. There lies Tobias, shirtless, and fully asleep. As silent as a hung-over girl can be, I slip out of his arms and into the bathroom. I nearly faint when I see what I am wearing. I have absolutely no memory of most of the night, so I am intrigued at how Tobias got me in this.

I sit on the couch once changed into sweats and wait for him to wake. Christina seems to have passed out because I find her on the kitchen floor. Well, I don't want this opportunity to go to waist. I grab a black permanent felt pin and rush to Tobias's side. I draw a goatee and a uni-brow. On Christina's face, I draw side burns, a mustache, and a full-out beard.

My head is still pounding. Maybe I can find those pills Christina had a while ago. I rummage through her off-limits medicine collection. I gasp aloud when I find birth control, and it has been partly used! This stirs Tobias.

"Tris…what are you doing?" he screams, getting up.

My hands fly to my ears, "Could you scream any louder?" I am very irritated. This pounding in my head won't stop. Giving up, I stand and find a pair of sunglasses. Perfect! I squeal and put them on, finally giving my eyes a break.

"Does somebody have a headache?" he teases. I groan and fall against him.

"Never. Drinking. Again." I say the same thing I did last time. Maybe I can actually listen to myself this time.

"Here, I'll make you breakfast," he says, tugging me into the kitchen. Tobias nearly squishes Christina flat before I pull him back. He turns to me with a grin, noticing the drawings on her face. I smirk and step over her. He grabs a pancake mix and hands it to me. I am sitting with my head down on the cold marble counter. "Could you tell me how much milk, butter, and eggs we need?" he asks busily.

"No, I can't see a damn thing!" I spit. "Why is everything so bright? Even with my glasses on," I whine.

"It's all part of the hangover, babe. You might as well get used to it. Here," he says, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Oh joy, now I be even more awake to experience this 'exciting hangover'," I say, putting quotation gestures around exciting hangover. He chuckles.

"If I had known you were this amusing while hung over, I'd gotten you drunk a long time ago," he says, making me pout. I put my head down again. When he speaks, I think he wants me to be in pain. "Tris, do you remember anything from last night?"

He has a smirk on his face, not a good sign. "Oh no!" I whine. "What did I do? I remember up until the game ended."

"So do you usually sleep in a lingerie?" he says, giving me an idea.

"Oh no! We didn't, did we?" I ask in horror.

He looks back at me. "No, but you sure tried," he mumbles over his shoulder. He goes on to tell me the details. When he finishes, the pancakes are served and buttered. I am gulping down the coffee, which is burning my throat. I can't even look at Tobias, let alone speak to him.

"Umm…I didn't spill any of my secrets…right?" I ask nervously, still looking down. I'm not sure I even want to know the answer.

"No, not that I know of. By the way, when are you planning on telling everybody? They will find out at sometime," Tobias asks, hugging me from behind. I am euphoric. This is the cutest thing we've ever done. I don't even realize he is talking to me until he repeats the question.

"What? Oh sorry. I don't really know. Zeke gave me an idea, I just don't know when to start it," I confess.

"Hold up, Zeke gave you and idea, for _free_?" Tobias asks incredulously.

Grinning, I say, "No. We made a deal. I keep you in my room for three nights to do whatever while he and Shauna…you know."

"He and Shauna what?" he asks, but his tone suggests he already knows.

"While he and Shauna have sex," I say sheepishly. He chuckles at my embarrassment.

"I see. When are you going to put his plan to action?" Tobias asks. I sigh, deeply in thought. I can't just bring it up or they would notice something. Although, today may be better than any, considering he did spend the night in my bed. I wonder if Christina thought something of it.

"I don't know. Maybe if I have another slumber party and casually bring it up. I will after the break. Any sooner and they would be furious. I promise," I say, giving him a kiss on my cheek.

Christina stumbles in, obviously barely awake. "What's Four doing here?" she mumbles while grabbing a pancake. She doesn't even bother to get a plate or butter. I roll my eyes.

"Nothing, do you remember last night?" I ask her curiously.

She laughs, "Hell yeah! You got totally wasted Tris! Then, you left with…with Four. Then Will and…When I came in, something seemed weird, but I didn't pay attention…" Christina pauses to think on it. I hope she doesn't recall it. Please don't! She gasps. Yes, she remembers. I cringe away. "Four stayed the night didn't he?"

"Why do you care?" I ask casually. I pull Tobias into the living room, Christina following on my heels.

"You know good and damn well why! Here," she hands Tobias his shirt. He scowls at Christina and then leaves, not even saying goodbye. "How could you Tris? You promised you wouldn't fall for him!"

"It's not a big deal. Seriously, it is my life. I'm sorry if I hurt Shauna's-" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"Hurt Shauna? You don't even understand what you did last night did you?" she asks.

"I didn't have sex, I wouldn't be that stupid!" I say, standing up.

"Not what I was talking about, but sure. What do you make if this?" she sneers, pointing to what I wore to sleep last night.

"Okay, maybe I was trying to, but I was drunk. He was kind enough to see me home safely and not have sex with me, even while I tried to tempt him. He's better than what you all think," I nearly scream.

She sighs, "I don't care that much, but do not ask me for support when he breaks your heart." She walks back into the kitchen. What was she talking about earlier?

"Wait, what do you mean that wasn't what you were talking about?" I demand. "What else did I screw up?"

"A lot, Tris. A lot," she mumbles. It is just now that I notice the puffy eyes and sad look. Her eyes are blood-shot. I notice the six empty beer bottles that was near her sleeping spot.

"When you said "Will and…" what were you going to say?" I ask softly. She takes a breath to steady herself, but when she opens her mouth to speak, a sob escapes. Tears begin to stream down her face. I rush to her side and she lays her head against my side, hugging me tight. I walk her over to the couch. She weeps into my and I just pat her head, trying to reach my phone. Something happened between Will and her, and I need some girl help trying to figure this out. "Shh, shh, it will be okay," I say. I turn her head so she is looking at me. "What happened?"

"It…he…WHY?" she screams. She begins sobbing again. I won't get anywhere with her like this. I feel awful. I have never had somebody this sad to deal with by myself. She seems so pitiful, especially for Christina.

"I think we need some girl help. Let me…" I begin to say, trying to get up. I stop myself when I see her face. She doesn't want anybody to know she is like this. I can't blame her; I wouldn't either. "Actually, I think we only need ice cream. I'll run to the store. In the mean time, you may consider washing your face. Sorry about that," I say as I get up. I throw on a jacket and walk out the door, not listening to her response.

I rush to Will and Uriah's room. Walking straight in, I say to Uriah while shaking him awake, "Get up and get out. Will and I have a lot to talk about." Will is still passed out on the couch when Uriah finally moves to the kitchen.

Walking over to Will, I slap him across the face. He groans but doesn't wake. Another slap later, I decide this won't work. I go into the kitchen and get a cup. I have Uriah fill it with ice-cold water while I pace and try to remember what I am going to say. I can't flat-out say Christina is crying her eyes out and he has something to do with it, can I? No, she'd kill me for that. I will have to pretend she is just not talking to me. Uriah hands me the water and says, "Tris, what are you doing?" I ignore him and walk back to Will.

He still hasn't moved. I punch him in the gut so he can feel the coldness of the water a little bit. From what I've gathered, he deserves some pain. I have a bad feeling that they may have broken up, but why? Did he cheat? It is obviously him who broke up with her.

He bolts awake and stares daggers at me. "Why would you do that?" he says through gritted teeth.

"I need information. Get a glass of water or coffee and get somewhat sobered up," I tell him, pulling him off the couch. Still groggy, he stumbles into the kitchen. Settling on the couch, I wait until he gets back in. He has a cup of coffee he is sipping from.

"What?" he asks coldly. He is being much ruder than normal. Did I do something? No, I should be mad at him, not the other way around. I just need to know why I need to be mad at him.

"What happened between you and Christina?" I ask. Will flinches at her name. Yes, they must have broken up.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," he says.

"Oh please, don't even go there. She is my best friend and I have a right to know why she isn't speaking to me," I say angrily. It isn't a lie, she won't make a coherent sentence, but it was because she was crying. Same difference.

He takes a deep breath to steady himself. "We had an argument. We broke up," he says.

"I gathered that. Why? Don't skip a single detail," I demand.

"After you said the nicknames, I asked Christina of it," he begins, making no sense.

"Stop, I was drunk. What did I say?" I ask.

He sighs and says, "You said Christina called me both Free Willy Junior and Teenie Weenie Will. I was assuming you were talking about my dick." Crap!

"No! Oh shit, no. Those…no she never said that. I was joking with her one time while she was drunk. I asked if she had any nicknames and she said yes. I had a few beers myself and didn't realize she was being sarcastic when she said those two names. When I asked her later, she said she was joking, that if she had any names, they would be the opposite of the latter one…" I confess. "I was extremely drunk last night, Will. You have to understand. I must have remembered her saying that and thinking she was being true and told you, thinking it was true."

Will's mouth is wide open. "TRIS! Are you serious?" I nod my head shamefully. Never getting drunk again.

"What happened last night?" I ask.

"Well, I asked her why she would share something like that with somebody. She said she was just joking. I yelled at her about how she doesn't know somebody's privacy. She said that she didn't expect you to say anything and that she was drunk. Not believing her, I said some rude stuff about you, sorry. She screamed at me not to badmouth her friend. We ended up screaming at each other. She…she said that if I can't respect her wishes, then maybe we shouldn't be together. I told her if she won't respect my privacy and if she lies about…that stuff, then we should definitely break up. And that's that," he says dejectedly.

"I feel awful, this is all my fault!" I say. Even though I am happy she stood up for me, I am sad she broke up with him. He was drunk and I am not going to hold him for whatever he said. "It started all because of me."

"You aren't mad about what I said?" he asks.

"No, I know I'm not perfect. Crap, she wouldn't have broken up with you if it weren't for me either! You have to fix this," I stress.

"How? She is never going to take me back. It isn't even my fault," he mumbles. How can I ague; he has a point. It is my fault, not his. At that point, Uriah comes through the door.

"Dude, we are guys. She is the girl. It is _always_ our fault, no matter what," Uriah stresses. He must have been ease dropping. "Go talk to her and take her back."

"No! You can't see her now. Give me ten minutes to talk to her and…fix her up," I say.

"Fine," Will grumbles. I rush out the door. When I find Christina she is still in the same spot with her knees pulled up to her chest and he head resting between her legs. Poor girl. She has stopped crying, though.

I sit next to her and wrap an arm on the side of her. She has washed her face clean of the marks to my surprise. "Christina, there is a certain guy who wants to talk to you. I have a feeling it is to apologize," I tell her. Christina's head pops up and stares at me wildly. She looks like a lost child searching for their mom.

"No," she says through gritted teeth.

"He can't see you like this, can he? I know what happened and I explained it all to him," I confess. "He understands and I think he may want you back."

"Well I don't! Tris, I have preached to you about not getting your heart-broken and here I am, doing exactly that," she speaks the first meaningful sentence since she broke down.

"It is different for you. You have a reason. You all have had sex before, right?" I ask, expecting the answer.

"Yes," she confesses, a tear rolling down her face.

"That makes you closer. You were trying to keep me from getting too close to Four for this same reason, but Will isn't Four. You can't hide in shell. I know it's harsh, but you have to put yourself out there, otherwise you won't do anything with your life," I tell her. I don't know where the speech came from, but it seems to have helped.

"Is that what you did before you met us?" she asks me. Ouch, that kind of hurt. She has a point, though.

"Yes. You helped me, now I am going to help you by preventing it from happening. You saw how hard it was to get me out of my shell," I admit.

She nods her head and gasps. "I need get ready!" she squeals before running off and finding clothes. I would offer my help, but we all know it would make it worse. When she is almost done, I go get Will. I place him outside the door and tell him to wait.

"You almost ready?" I ask her, stepping inside. She nods her head. "You look great. Uriah and I will be in the kitchen." She manages to nod her head. I shove Will in and take Uriah to the kitchen. He continues to spy from the bathroom, but I am too busy pacing to. "What if it doesn't work? She will be heart-broken."

"It'll work," he mumbles.

"What if she turns him down? Was my speech not enough?" I say.

"She won't turn him down, "Uriah says.

"This is not going to work, it will end up badly," I say.

"It will work," he says.

"Is that all you can say?" I say, annoyed.

"Stop doubting them," he says. I roll my eyes.

"What if-"

"Be quiet, I can't hear," Uriah says. I don't listen.

"What if Will messes up?" I stress. "What if he changes his mind? If it doesn't work, she will be dragging me shopping and the mall! Oh no, the nail salon too!"

"He won't mess up," Uriah mumbles.

"But-" I begin.

"He messed up," Uriah interrupts.

"Told you! What did he do?" I say, coming over to listen.

"He said she was being dramatic and he didn't do anything wrong," Uriah tells me.

"Dammit, no!" I say. Suddenly, I hear glass shattering and Will screams. We rush inside. "What happened?"

"Just get out!" Christina screams at all of us, even me. "Please, go!" I can tell she wants to be alone. We go outside. "Uriah, please talk some sense into that boy!"

He nods his head and drags Will into their room. I knock on Marlene and Lynn's door. It comes open quicker than I'd expected. "What happened in your room?" Lynn asks.

I go inside and sit on their couch, making myself comfy. "Will and Christina had a fight. They broke up, long story. They tried to get back together, even longer story. Now I expect she is crying her eyes out. She put us all out of the room. Could you two pretend to go over just because and make sure she is okay. She seemed to want to be alone, but that won't last for a while. It was kind of my fault, so I expect she doesn't want to speak to me," I say all in one breath.

"What happened?" Marlene asks. I take a deep breath and explain it all to them. After I am done, Lynn is smirking at me. Marlene says, "I'll go. Lynn, you coming?" Lynn nods her head and I follow them out. I'm not sure where to go exactly. I end up walking down the hallway when I realize I never got Christina ice cream. I stomp down the stairs. At the bottom, I bump into somebody.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going," I say. Looking up, it is Zeke. He has gone to the grocery store as well. All of his things are on the floor. I notice a tampon box. "Zeke…?"

"Shauna's orders," Zeke grumbles in a sour mood.

"So that's why you're in such a piss poor attitude? No sex?" I accuse.

He laughs and says, "You got it. Now I get to spend the night with a moody, period bound girl. Her roommate isn't in town, so normally I'd use it to our advantage but…" Zeke holds up the box in exasperation.

Laughing, I say, "So Four is in your room alone?"

"Yeah. You going to do something about that, Miss Innocent?" Zeke asks before walking up the stairs. Maybe I will…

* * *

**A/N: So I am still not sure what I am going to do. I will definitely be finishing this story, but probably not continuing for a long time. I have plenty of stuff still to come, though, so don't worry. It's just I am not good at writing once they are in a relationship because all of my own relationships were in middle school where we did nothing. SO my question is, if I do start a new story, what book should it be based on? The ones I could do are...**

**A) The Hunger Games B) The Legend series by Marie Lu C) The Host D) Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus E) Twilight F) Divergent**

**I probably won't do A or F, and there are not too many who would see B, but they are my favorite books so I may still do it. I also may not do any for a while. If this series ends before I decide, I will update or add a chapter and tell you. For now, though, I will continue this for a while.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Tris POV

The knock echoes off the hallway. I had just given the ice cream to Lynn and now I am standing outside his door. Maybe I shouldn't be asking him of this. He may think I just want to sleep with him. I shouldn't use my boyfriend like this. Is he really my boyfriend? I guess so; it doesn't feel like it since we can't tell anybody. It is normal for couples to spend the night with each other, right? Although, normally that consists of having sex, but I just need to stay with him. Will he expect it of me? No, if he didn't use the advantage of when I was drunk, he may not now.

I blink in surprise when the door swings open. I had temporarily forgotten I'd knocked on his door. That just goes to show me how nervous I am. Here goes nothing.

"Tris, what are you doing here?" Tobias asks me with a smile. My nervousness begins to diminish for a second, but then it reappears.

Looking at my feet, I mumble, "It's a long story. Do you think I could maybe...?" I can't force the words out. What if he says no? I'd be extremely embarrassed and humiliated!

"Could what?" he asks me worriedly. "Do you want to come inside and sit? You look nervous, Tris."

I laugh without meaning and say, "That's because I am." I go and sit on the couch with him sitting beside me. I have an idea! I will tell him the long story and maybe he can offer! "So Christina and Will broke up and had a huge fight. It was because of me! I tried to comfort her but I knew she wouldn't want me to help since I was the reason. Now Marlene and Lynn are over there and I don't think she is going to be okay with me being her roommate for a couple of days..." I say sheepishly.

"Why would they fight over you?" He asks. Crap, still no offer.

"Well..." I begin the long story. I go on to explain what happened. He laughs at my nickname part and it makes me settle in a little better. I am still awkward and nervous by the time I finish.

He stays silent after I finish. I really need to calm down. Walking to his fridge, I remember the last day of school. I was headed for a ginger ale, but I figure I could go for a beer.

"Where are you going to stay?" Tobias asks me, walking next to me. He grabs himself a water.

I stand and straighten. "Hmm, I hadn't thought of that," I lie.

"Tris, all you had to do was ask," he laughs. I punch him playfully in the arm and sit on the couch, sipping my beer. "Are you planning to go to the dance? If so, I'd be happy to be your date." Tobias offers.

I remember what Zeke had said. I don't need to be around a bunch of love struck couples anyway. "Not unless you wanted to. I don't really want to dress up!" I tell him. Also, I don't want to give Molly a chance to be near me.

He sighs happily. I grin at him. "Thank goodness! I've been to enough Abnegation type dances to last a lifetime," he says. This makes me laugh.

I gasp. "This is probably the worst time for them to break up! Christina was looking forward to that and now she doesn't have a date!" I tell him.

"You should offer he to join our movie with Lynn," he suggests.

"That's actually happening?" I ask.

"Yeah, in Lynn's room," Tobias says. I agree and walk to my room. I wonder if she has realized she isn't going. I guess she needs to know.

Opening the door, all stares turn on me. There is Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah in here. I feel out of place here. Once again, my mind keeps repeating how it's my fault. If they never get back together, I am never going to live with myself. I sit awkwardly on my unoccupied bed. "Christina, do you want to join Lynn, Four, and I tonight to watch a movie?" I ask her, not meeting anybody's gazes. I feel way too formal asking that. I should have rephrased.

"Come here little slut," Christina teases me. "Tris, get over here! I am not mad at you!" Her voice still clogged from past tears. I sigh in relief and plop next to her. Christina's eyes are puffy and red and tears stain her cheeks.

"What's happening?" she asks.

"You know that dance, well I'm not going and we are watching a movie at Lynn's room. Wanna join?" I say, edgy from her expected reaction.

Christina's face falls. Crap, she didn't realize it yet! If she didn't hate me before, I'm sure she will now. I look to everybody else for help but they just look at her with pity.

"That's...that's right, I don't have a date anymore," she mummers. Everybody is silent, expecting more tears to come. I could give her one of my speeches, but nothing is coming. I don't do well in comforting, I do better in distracting from the problem. Since nobody does any other comfort attempts, I guess a few distractions may help her better.

"Come on, I don't think the dance will be any fun with or without you. I'll even let you choose the movies," I say, pulling her from the couch.

"Really? Thank you Tris. And thanks for getting me ice cream too," she says shakily. I need to get her alone to trust me again. Hmm...

"Let's go get some fresh air. A walk?" I suggest. She nods her head and we head out the door. She is a mess. Her make up has ran down her face and she is in sweats, which is bad for her! Christina's eyes are open, but they don't have that bright sparkle in them.

As soon as we exist on to the school's front lawn, I grill her. "Christina, why didn't you take Will back? I know it was because he bad mouthed me, but I don't think I deserve that treatment," I say. She stares at me confusingly. Ugh, she doesn't understand! "You are a great friend, but I don't think you'd defend me so much as to break up a relationship."

She shoves my shoulder playfully. "Tris, are you kidding me? You are my best friend. Of course I'd defend you. What? Was I supposed to agree with him or something?" she says. It touches my heart, but she is a terrible liar.

"Christina, you were raised Candor. I am touched, but you are lying. What is the real reason?" I question. She sighs loudly.

"Fine! Okay, I don't know! He apologized and I wanted to cry. What he said was so sweet. Then, I got mad that he was making me cry again. So I accused him of cheating on me with you, sorry about that," she explains, making me gasp. "You were the first person I could think of. He then explain some of your flaws and why I'm so much better. I hated the attention I guess and flipped on him for being rude about you behind your back. In the end, he thought it was because he said some mean things about you. It was really just...ugh! He aggravated me so much, Tris! Maybe I just...didn't want to get back together with him..."

I'm not sure exactly what the right answer would be. For the moment, Christina seems confused. I can start by explaining why she did all of that.

"Welcome to the world of womanhood. Hormones are I saintly powerful. You just wanted something to blame for your off reactions and that was the first thing you could think of. Personally, I think you were a perfect couple. He was one of the only guys who you ever gushed on about for hours at a time," I say, setting her on the bench. I sit next to her.

"You all have broken up before over little things, and this time it is big. Maybe that means this is your last breakup," I explain. She has even dated a couple of guys between their breakup but they always came back together. None if their separations were anything like this. "I know something for sure; boyfriends always aggravate you, no matter how hard they try. Like one time Four pretended I fainted during class so we could skip and all I wanted to do was punch-"

"You and FOUR? Want to explain something, Tris?" Christina cuts me off. Oh crap!

"You remember that time when we were secretly dating? Then, it happened then," I lie smoothly.

"No, you told me every single detail, which wasn't much, and this wasn't one of them. Spill it, all!" She demands, grabbing my arm when I try to bolt. I guess this will distract her. I take a deep, steadying breath before I begin. I tell her most of our date. I tell her about the truth or dare game that ended it all. I tell her about Molly's unexpected visit. I tell her about everything. I have needed to confess in somebody. Like the strange feelings I get when I'm with him, I cannot explain those on my own.

"Tris..." She begins, wary of where to start. "We all warned you. How could you turn your back on us like that?"

I sigh, I guess this is as good as time as any. Tomorrow. "Speaking of that...I need to talk to all the girls tomorrow about this topic, but for now could you just be a normal girl for five seconds!?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure. You need some advice?" Christina grins. Maybe I shouldn't have come to her...

"Uh, if that's what you call it. What is with the tingly feelings I get everywhere he touches me? It annoys me yet I don't want it to stop," I confess.

She smirks at me. "That's what happens when you are excited. Mainly, it happens when you are excited with guys, sexually. It's like first date butterflies. You are nervous but can't wait for it. Just wait til you have sex!" Christina says and continues to go on about all that good sexual stuff. Some of that crap really freaks me out, but others I feel need to happen. Soon.

We walk back upstairs, back to being best friends. Before exiting the stairwell, I realize something and stop in places, causing Christina to bump into me. "Tris? What's wrong?"

"Well, I was going to stay with Four until i thought you weren't mad at me, but I don't need to anymore," I say.

"Mmm and how does that make you feel?" Christina asks like a therapist, making me laugh.

I shove her, "Shut up, you know how! I wish I could stay with him for no reason, but that would seem...thirsty." I hesitate before using a new meaning for that word Christina had recently told me about. We both break into grins.

"Just tell him Lynn is staying with me for comfort already and Uriah is staying with Marlene for you know what and that you'd rather not stay with Will," she advises, wincing when she says Will. I nod my head and continue with her. I sling my arm around her shoulder, determined to keep her spirits up tonight. I wonder how long this whole crisis will last.

"So tell Lynn you are coming. I'm going to pack up some thing," I say sheepishly. She gives me a wink and throws open our door. Christina helps me pack some extra things that I do not think are needed. Marlene takes Christina with her to help her get ready for the dance. It is going to be one lonely dance for them.

I head out the door soon after Lynn leaves to her room. I walk into his room without knocking. He is turned around, shirtless, talking on the phone. "When is it?" he asks. There is a moment's silence before he speaks again. "I will come down the morning of Christmas eve if you wish, Father," he says, not sounding happy. I am guessing he is making some sort of holiday plans. I should probably contact my parents and brother about the same thing. There is some murmuring on the other line before Tobias disconnects the call.

"Family business?" I ask, setting my bag by the bathroom door.

"Something like that," Tobias says vaguely. "How did it go with Christina?"

"Much better than I expected. Who knew she could be forgiving. I accidentally let it slip about us…" I say, not sure on how he is going to react. I walk over to him and sit on the armrest of the couch. He leans against the dresser holding the TV, facing me.

"Do you think she will keep it a secret? Was she okay with us?" he asks.

"I think she may, but I told Christina that I needed to talk to all the girls about it. She isn't asking any questions yet, but she seemed less mad than the others will be," I say.

"Are you worried?" he asks me. I know he isn't talking about being worried about the girls' responses.

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his bare torso. "I trust you. What they said was all wrong, they don't know you like I do," I say against his chest. I feel him nod his head. I sigh and say, "You won't hurt me."

"How do you know that?" Tobias asks mysteriously. I pull back and look at him.

"Come on, you make us sound like some sappy, in love teenagers who think they know everything! I know you wouldn't hurt me. Physical or emotional," I say.

"Tris, if you only knew what was in my family, you'd be a lot more hesitant," he says, staring down at me.

"What's wrong about your family?" I ask him.

Taking a deep breath, he says, "I guess I should tell you now." He sits down and offers a hand for me to sit with him. I refuse and stay in my place on the armrest. He drops his hand. "I think it's easier if I show you," he says, turning around. "Run your hand over my back," he sighs. I do as he says and gasp. I can't see it, but I feel indentions all over his back, like they were made with a long, whipping material.

"How did this happen? What made it?" I whisper.

"A belt," he says, turning back around and taking my hand. I stand up next to him. "You ever hear of those rumors about the father who hits his son? That was my dad…"

"How…how long?" I ask.

"A while. He used to say it was for my own good. Ever since I was little. He is my biggest fear," Tobias says, staring off at nothing.

"Why didn't your mother stop…oh," I say, just now remembering the entire story.

"Yeah, my mom died," he says. I don't look at him with pity he'd hate it. I look at him with amazement. He finally notices and looks at me. "Aren't you the least bit scared I could become just like my father?"

I smirk. "No, you are you, not your dad. You hate him so much that you'd hate yourself if you did that. I trust you, Tobias," I say, squeezing his hand. I stand on my tiptoes and give him a peck on his lips.

He looks down at me mischievously before leaning down in front of my lips. He hovers in front of them, asking permission. I lean into him, pulling his lips to mine. He kisses me gently, making my head spin. It is slow and passionate. Our kiss tells each other what we wanted to say but didn't.

I back up and he follows. We end up with me against the wall, breathless. I glance at the bed and a sudden excitement and desire shoots through my stomach and takes control. I push him on the bed and lie on him, pinning him there. He looks to be in no hurry, slowly and gently pulling me closer.

Tobias rolls so he is hovering over me. He takes it somewhere only the Dauntless would so soon. Moving down my neck, the excitement in my stomach is overwhelming. I let a sound slip out and feel Tobias smile slightly. I pull his lips back to mine.

What feels like hours later, I hear a knock on his door. Tobias groans and pulls apart. He gives me a quick peck on my lips before getting up. I scramble to find my shirt and giggle when he hands it to me. I hurry to open the door and find Lynn.

"Hey Lynn, what's up?" I ask her. She eyes us both before speaking.

"Well, I came over here to see if Four was coming early to help set up," she says wearily.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Tobias assures her. He walks off to do something before he leaves.

"What exactly were you all doing in here?" Lynn accuses me.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I say defensively.

"No reason except for the fact that your shirt is on backwards and you have sex bed head," she throws out there.

"I have what?" I ask innocently, making her laugh.

"You all may want to be more careful…" she warns me. I roll my eyes. "You want to help set up?" I nod my head as she leaves. Tobias and I walk to her room in comfortable silence.

As we set up the drinks, Lynn asks where I am staying since she is in my room. "Umm…" I say, looking at Tobias for help. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, Tris. So where?" Lynn asks again. Tobias hurries over to me and whispers in my ear what to say. I look at him confusingly but nod my head.

"Well, I may be leaving sometime late tonight to visit my parents for the break," I lie.

"I thought Christina said you wanted to talk with the girls tomorrow?" Lynn asks. Crap, I forgot about that.

"Oh, that's right. I guess I can make my family wait. It's really important," I inform her. Maybe she won't ask again. Please don't ask again!

"Hmm, so where are you going to stay?" Lynn asks again just as a knock at her door comes. My escape!

"I'll get that!" I say while jumping up from pouring chips in a bag. I find Will at the door. "Do you need Lynn?" I ask coldly.

"No, didn't you all say you were watching a movie?" he asks, confused. I roll my eyes at him.

"Yes, why do you care?" I ask.

"Well can I come?" he says.

"Christina is coming," I blurt out.

"I know, it will give me a chance to explain myself in a…calmer way," Will notes.

I sigh deeply and say, "Fine, but it wasn't me who let you in."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while. Writer's block! I still haven't decided what I am going to do but I think I will either make another story or continue this. I kind of want to write a best friend relationship thing I have seen somewhere so who know! Please review and it should help me write faster! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: It's been a while. I love the reviews and could use extra today. Most of you won't know, but there has been some chemical leak in the 'small state' of WV's water system. Yes, that means I am sitting here, typing this after a basketball game, extremely sweaty, with no way to take a shower unless I want to be blind and possibly die. To top it all off, I am grounded from my trip this weekend with my soon moving best friend. SO if you want to cheer me up, send me some further ideas! P.S. I am not that sad, just had to explain how unlucky of a week this is!**

* * *

Tris POV

I hear the timid knock of Christina, oh how Will and her breakup has changed her. I can only imagine how she is going to handle this.

Tobias opens the door and Christina seems to be normal, without tears for once today. That is until she sees the boy I let in. With the daggers she is starring at him, I suddenly forgot why the heck I would ever have let Will in! "What…is he doing here?" Christina seethes under her breath, never moving her glare away from Will.

I take a deep breath and say, "He has decided to watch the movies with us…" She looks at me as if I am insane. What a pleasant look I get from my best friend.

"Why? I was invited first!" I says loudly and jabbing a finger in Will's chest. He has yet to say a word.

"I got here first," Will points out.

"Oh shut it!" Christina and I say at the same time.

Tobias finally steps in. "This is taking a while. Either, you can act as adults, both staying or you can be children and fight over who stays. Now, I am in the mood for some popcorn. Will, come help me with it," Tobias solves it. Before they walk in the kitchen, he throws me a look saying he has this under control. I hope he has some advice on how to win a girl back over because that is the only thing that's going to help Christina.

Lynn takes her hand and guides her to the couch. For some odd reason, Lynn is good in these situations. I am only good with the physical factor of things…that isn't much around here. Eventually, I get impatient with the boys and walk into the kitchen. They are both laughing with a beer in their hands. I drag them out and Christina chooses The Blind Side, one that the boys should be able to have an interest in. I snuggle next to Tobias discreetly. About halfway into the movie, I lay my head on his shoulder, pretending to be tired. I notice that Will keeps talking to Christina. Lynn is, once again, on the beanbag chair. The couch is thoroughly squashed with four of us on it.

I end up drinking two or three beers and stay sober enough to function. Lynn on the other hand gets extremely tipsy, as does Tobias. After the movie ends, they decide to play a board game; Monopoly. I've never played, but I do my best, still loosing first. I notice that Tobias buys certain properties and only makes certain deals. Maybe there is more than just luck; there is a strategy to this game. Towards the end, Christina and Will argue every chance they get. She always says he cheated. He always says she always lies. It goes on for so long my head ends up spinning.

Grabbing Tobias's empty hand, I pull him on his feet. I grab a beer and then go back to him. "Great party Lynn. I think we are intruding, so if you don' t mind..." I say, sneaking him out the door. He stumbles, ruining it all.

"Thanks, leave me with the two love birds," she mumbles, but lets us go anyway. Tobias nearly falls every step he takes. He reeks of alcohol, not just his breath but his body as well!

At the room, I wait for him to find his key since he locked it before we came. The idiot is so drunk! Holding the keys in his hand, he scratches his head in confusion. "Wha…? Where did my keys disappear to?" he slurs. I hold back my laughter and take them from him. "Now how did you get those, Missy?" I roll my eyes and punch him in the shoulder, shoving him in the room I just opened. "Oh, you like it rough?" Tobias has a mischievous smirk on his face as his eyes check out my body up and down, making me blush.

"I think it's bed time," I say, gently shoving him on the bed. "I don't know, I think you could also go for a shower!"

He stands and rips off his shirt and pants. Great… "Okay, as long as you take one too!" Tobias exclaims, dragging me to the bathroom. I try to protest, but he has a squeeze on my arm so tight that if I open my mouth, a scream surely will escape.

Shutting and locking the door, he turns to me. "Tobias, stop it. You are showering, on your own, and then going to bed. I am not-" I begin to say.

His lips cut me off by crashing into mine. This is a rushed, unpleasant and forceful kiss. I try to break apart while he pulls up my shirt. I can tell where this may escalate and my pulse quickens. He sucks painfully hard on my neck while I form my plan. When Tobias's hands slip to my shorts, I take control, making him think this is what I want. While I kiss just below his jaw, he reaches down to turn the water on and shoves me in. I feel my shorts slid off as the scalding hot water hits my back making me accidentally bite him. He drops me to the floor in surprise. I knee him in the gut and swing my elbow into his side, making him drop to the floor in pain. I rush out of the room and lock Tobias in there with a chair. He struggles but soon forgets what he's doing and goes to take a shower. He calls in pain at the hot water. Dripping wet, I curl up in a ball in the corner.

I get my fourth beer and sip on it. Why would he do that? How could he, Tobias who is overly gentle, try to…to…rape me? I'm not sure is rape is the right word for it. I did lead him on multiple times in the past, most of them drunk.

Hearing the shower cut off, I decide I won't tell him when he asks tomorrow. I doubt he will remember. He is drunk. He can't control his actions well enough. Stupid beer and yet here I am, drinking it myself. Maybe that is the reason I am not freaking out as much. It puts my mind at ease. I notice I have been drinking a lot lately, but I have my reasons! Right? That excuses it, right? I have a bad feeling it doesn't. Tobias trips out with a towel around his waist. I grab my bag and hurry into the bathroom and lock the door. I stumble getting in and I think I did drink a little much today, but not enough to get me drunk.

Halfway through my shower Tobias calls out, "Hey Tris, you need some help in there? I am always willing to touch-I mean massage you!" He is really freaking me out now. After I change, I hide out in the bathroom until I expect him to be asleep. Just as I thought, I walk out to him sprawled on his bed. Normally, I'd join him, but frankly, he has spooked me tonight. I opt for Zeke's lonely bed. I am out within seconds.

I wake the next morning to the smell of bacon frying. I walk into the kitchen and find Tobias cooking bacon, eggs, and toast. Not saying anything, I get out the orange juice and pour two glasses.

"Good morning, Tris," Tobias says as I sit down.

"Hey…do you remember much of last night?" I ask timidly. He shakes his head, obviously annoyed. I sigh in relief. I can only imagine how awful he'd feel if he knew. Tobias wouldn't forgive himself. It would be a nightmare and we would most likely never have sex. Is that something that I want already, though? This school has changed me…a lot. I shake my head and laugh.

"Something happen that I should know?" Tobias asks, putting the food on the plates.

"What? No, nothing happened…" I trail off when I realize he knows I'm lying. Too bad for him, there is no way he is going to find out. It was an accident and nothing happened whatsoever. I am most likely blowing this out of proportion. I think I am trying to convince myself more than anything.

"What are you not telling me?" he asks while handing me my plate.

I sigh, "Nothing. Seriously, it's no big deal, just some drama with Will and Christina." It's not a total lie. Tobias sits next to me and holds my hand, rubbing circles on it to calm me down.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he says before we both dig in. He doesn't press me for details, one of the many things I love about him. "What do you want to do today?"

"Sadly, I am leaving for my parents later today," I say dejectedly. "What do you want to do with me before the end of the year?" I ask, smirking, and give him a wink.

"You have no clue," he mumbles and shakes his head at me. We both laugh and finish our food. "I am going to be helping my father at his house around Christmas so maybe we can meet up sometime."

Maybe…I nod my head and help him clean up. "How about I hurry and talk to the girls so we can watch a movie or something…before I have to leave," I suggest, trailing off in though at something. He grins and nods his head. Squeezing Tobias's hand, I grab my outfit and hurry to change in the bathroom. While in there, I can't help but check out his cabinets. That is where you find out everything about them.

Darn, it is just a bunch of boring deodorant and Band-Aids, although I find it funny that he has cartoons on them! I laugh and then walk out. Christina and Lynn are already up and we walk over to get Marlene. After we give her time to get her clothes back on, we all walk to Shauna's room. Zeke opens the door in just underwear. Lynn pretends, or maybe actually, gags and walks inside. I roll my eyes and follow. I sit them all on the bed while Zeke walks down to his room. Shauna quickly pulls her shirt and pants on.

"Okay, most of you have been suspecting about Four and I…" I begin. Shauna shifts uncomfortably. I can't find a way to begin.

Christina stands up and says, "Listen, obviously they have a thing for each other. I think if she is going to be in Dauntless, she needs to take chances. We all know this is a big chance. She can either keep going behind our back or not." Christina standing up for me like that honors me, but Shauna jumps to her feet.

"No! I though we warned you, Tris! You can't be with him!" Shauna says.

"I'm with Shauna. I've tried to keep my mouth shut, but he is not a guy to mess with," Lynn stands.

"Listen, you have to get this through your head. He is dangerous! Nobody really knows him. Four is mysterious and sometimes scary," Marlene shivers, also standing up. I take an annoyed breath. We are on opposite sides, and Christina and I are out numbered

"Girls, listen to me. You all don't know him like I do. He isn't one to open up. Heck I even know his real name! He won't hurt me," I stress. Not counting last night, but really he didn't do anything horrid. "You all are supposed to be my friends, and friends don't force them away…" I trail off, giving them the feeling that I am truly hurt.

"Oh Tris! It's not like that! We just are watching your back," Marlene says. She walks to me and hugs me.

Lynn sighs loudly. "Besides, if we keep telling her no, it will only make her want to more," she says, walking over to our side.

"I guess if it will happen it's better it happens sooner…but still," Shauna says, unconvinced.

"Your boyfriend is game," Christina blurts out.

"What? Are you kidding me? Some loyalty," Shauna mutters. She still doesn't walk over.

"Shauna, I can take care of myself. I don't think this needs to be our big problem. Right now…" I say and glance toward Christina, "we have other problems."

She sighs loudly. "Well, since nobody agrees with me, fine. Don't say I never warned you!" Shauna says before walking out. We all watch her go. I am the first to break the silence.

"Thanks guys," I say and begin to walk out the door after Lynn leaves.

"Oh no! You are not getting away that easily!" Marlene screeches and pulls me down on the bed. I sigh loudly as they sit next to me. "So, give us all of the details! I need to know everything."

"Fine, I will tell you. It better be quick, I am supposed to spend the day with him," I tell them. Here goes nothing. I tell them both everything except for last night. I explain about the secret relationship I had with him even though Molly was black mailing us. I tell them about our short break up. I go on and on about the date we had when we were supposed to not be together. I explain how we are now together as a couple. I tell them about our personal truth or dare game we made up, but not what happened. I go over what happened when Molly caught us and how Zeke has been there for us the entire time. "And now I am worried he wants to have sex," I finish, my throat now dry. I look down to my phone that just buzzed. I have been getting these texts from people I don't know. They keep mocking me about the lie Molly told. It is starting to get to me. I go to her fridge and grab a beer; it always clears my mind.

"Well, don't you want to?" Christina asks excitedly. I can tell this is the part she has been waiting to get to. If I hadn't of brought it up, I'm sure she would have.

"I'm not sure, I am just anxious. I thought I wanted to, but what if it's too early?" I stress.

Marlene scoffs, "It is never too early. If he likes you and all this you said is true, then go for it."

"He sounds like he cares for you a lot, Tris. Just make sure you use protection," Christina winks at me. I am blushing furiously.

"What if I'm…not good at it? I don't want him to dump me because of it! What if Four gets disappointed? I know I could never get disappointed from him," I worry with them.

"I don't think he would notice. I thought he was a player, but Zeke and him have always said he is a virgin. Besides, if it would matter that much to him, then you shouldn't be with him," Marlene says.

"Yes, it isn't all physical. You have to be there for each other and just enjoy time together. That doesn't mean you have to be together together," Christina says. I am getting mixed feelings from the both of them. At first, they were all for it. Now, they seem to be giving me warning.

"Okay…but how do I come on to him? You know what? Don't answer that!" I laugh.

"It will just come naturally, don't worry. I remember Uriah tried to be sexy. His shirt got stuck on his head and I had to help him!" Marlene says. We crack up. "He was so embarrassed!"

Christina laughs, "Will and our first time was almost sexy. He even had roses on the bed! I came on to him and made a fool of myself when I ripped his shirt because I couldn't get it! After that he took control." She gets a sad and wanting look on her face. "Oh my gosh! We are never going to have sex again!" Christina begins bawling after that.

"It doesn't have to be that way. You could take him back, I know he still wants you," I say and begin gently patting her backside.

"I know I probably should but...I just feel like I'd be making a mistake," Christina cries.

"Maybe you all need this over the break. I bet afterward you will be ready," Marlene says. It is hard comforting somebody when you disagree with them. Personally, I think she is blowing this over proportion.

I change the subject, "So was Will and Uriah your all's first time?" They both look at me and laugh. "I'll take that as a no..."

"You got that right, Squirt," Marlene saus and stands up. Christina rubs my head and stands, so I follow suit. "What are you waiting on? Go spend time with your guy!" I laugh but walk out of the door. Shauna is stand next it, fuming.

"You all took over my room," she grumbles before stomping back inside. That's another problem to fix later. Oh well, I don't care anymore. Let them be mad at me. Zeke is in Tobias'a room when I arrive.

"Shauna is in a bad mood, you may want to go to her," I tell Zeke.

"Damom it, Tri. Can't you keep her busier for any longer? I hate stupid periods...crazy bitch..." Zeke grumbles as he walks out the door.

I eye Zeke and laugh. "How did it go?" Tobias asks anxiously.

I hop into his arms and say, "Great! They are all mostly fine with it! Shauna is still mad you chose me and not her, but she can get over it. I am tired of trying to please everybody." Tobias lifts me up so high on his chest that I have to look down to kiss him.

"Good, I don't know how long I could have held in my desire for you," he says against my lips. This creates a shiver that runs through my body. He smiles and kisses me slowly. I move my lips with his, not rushing, just enjoying being in his arms.

"Come on, it's too early to have sex," I tease. He laughs.

"I beg to differ," I hear Tobias mumble before setting me down. "Tris, I wasn't-"

I cut him off by saying, "I know." Kissing him on the cheek, I jump on the couch. "Do you have anything planned before 7 p.m.?"

"No, which means I can take you somewhere. Get dressed warm but moveable, we will be outside," he says while searching his drawers for something.

"Oh? And I am guessing you won't tell me where?" I ask. He bends over and my eyes catch to his butt without me realizing it. It isn't my fault he has a really nice butt!

"You guessed right," Tobias says.

* * *

"Can I look now?" I ask.

"No, just give me a second, Tris," Tobias says. He is rushing around out here, doing who knows what. We walked about 30 minutes in the snowing cold air, so this better be good. He comes over to me and I feel his hand on my back. "Sit down, carefully." I do as he says and Tobias takes off my shoes. I bump at the cold snipping at my toes. He slides a different and heavy shoe on then laces it up. It runs all the way up to my ankles and a little above. He does the same to my other foot. I feel Tobias sit next to me doing something. The anticipation is killing me. He said he has a surprise for me and I really want to know what it is! "Okay, open you eyes," he whispers in my ears while standing behind me.

I open my eyes to a beautiful white sight. In front of me lays a frozen over pond the size of a swimming pool. There are tons of evergreen trees around it that are covered in snow. Everything is sparkling in the sunlight. I gasp and stand on wobbly feet. I look down to find ice skates.

"No way? Are we skating on that?" I say excitedly. He grins and nods. I tuen to him and smile. "Is...is it safe?"

"Yes, I even tested it. Do you know how to skate?" he asks me. I shake my head no. "It's okay, I can teach you."

Tobias takes both of my hands and I shakily step on to the ice. When my other foot comes on, I go right into a split. Hands are at my waist and pull me up. "This is never going to work," I say.

"Let's work on you standing first," he says patiently. After a few minutes, he gets me standing strait. "Watch me a couple times."

He skates out there with perfect grace. I try to mimic his balance and how he crosses one foot over the other. On my first try, I slide all the way over to him. The second try, I would have fallen on my butt if he hadn't been there. My third try, I get it but I don't know how to , I land in the snow pile at the edge. Tobias teaches me how stop and two snow trips later, I get it down. We spend most of the day just skating and holding hands. Once Tobias even twirls me. Then, he take my hands and we spin in a circle until he grabs my other arm. He calls this a party spin and I am laughing my head off when he releases me and I fall into a snow pile.

"Before we go in, I want to try one more trick," Tobias says. He bends over and reaches his hands between his legs with his back facing me. "Take my hands and bend down, I am going to pull you through." I laugh at the idea but do as he says. I am pulled under his legs and fly into the air still holding his hands. Tobias guides me down gently.

"That was amazing! How do you know how to do all that stuff?" I ask as we begin our walk back.

"Zeke and I found this last year. Some of the stuff I have seen on the Olympics before," he says.

"That'a so cool," I whisper.

Hours she later we are standing at the train station. Celeb walks away with a frown on his face to give us privacy. Tobias has me pulled against him. I don't want to leave his warm and caring arms. They make me feel so safe.

"Tris, before you go I think I should tell you something. I never imagined I'd say this to anybody, especially us being so young. I think I may be in l-" he gets cut off by a train blowing.

"I really have to go. I call you later," I tell him.

"Okay," he mopes. I stand on my toes and we share one last patting kiss. It has my head spinning and I am surprised I can even carry my bags. The last thing I see is him waving goodbye through the window. I take a deep sigh and get comfy for the night long ride home. Family time...

* * *

A/N: So my mom let me go anyway! Yay! I want to tell you how much I love the reviews! I should have another one up soon!


End file.
